


Soggiorno Forzato

by gnocky6037



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnocky6037/pseuds/gnocky6037
Summary: Ambientato alla fine di The Closer, il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn devono arrestare un sospettato. Una bomba cambierà tutto, anche le loro vite.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

“Guido io!” Disse Flynn mentre scendevano le scale.

“No, la macchina è mia, quindi guido io!” Rispose risoluta.

“Va bene, volevo solo essere gentile, capitano Raydor!” Rispose stizzito, mentre la guardava arrivare alla macchina.

“Sia gentile tenente Flynn e taccia!” Ribattè scocciata.

“Certo capitano Raydor!” Disse Flynn a denti stretti, facendo un cenno con la testa, l’avrebbe fatta fuori volentieri con le sue mani, quella donna era davvero insopportabile!

“Sono io, al comando di questa operazione, se lo ricordi tenente Flynn!” Disse il capitano Raydor alzando la voce. Doveva far capire subito chi dava gli ordini e tenere a briglie tirate il più indisciplinato dei tenenti della Crimini Maggiori.

“Agli ordini, capitano! Come desidera.” Disse il tenente Flynn facendo un inchino e ridendo con un ghigno beffardo.

 _Insopportabile, uno stronzo insopportabile!_ Pensò tra sé il capitano Raydor, guardandolo entrare in macchina.

Il capo Johnson aveva affidato al capitano Raydor il compito di arrestare il Sig. Parker e di portare il sospetto in Centrale. Il tenente Flynn l’avrebbe accompagnata in appoggio, perché il sergente Eliott era malato. Tra tutti i tenenti, il capo Johnson aveva chiesto proprio a lui di accompagnare il capitano Rayor, proprio a lui, che non la sopportava! Il tenente Flynn aveva provato a discutere sul perchè gli venisse affidato questo compito, ma il capo Johnson non aveva voluto sentire giustificazioni e lo aveva mandato subito dal capitano Raydor.

Presero la macchina del capitano e in un imbarazzante silenzio si diressero immediatamente al recapito del sospetto. Le altre unità erano arrivate in supporto e stavano entrando nel condominio, salirono fino al settimo piano e si prepararono per la notifica dell’arresto.

Avevano tirato fuori i documenti e si preparavano a bussare alla porta, quando il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn sentirono un forte trambusto, provenire dai piani superiori. Si affacciarono alla tromba delle scale e videro delle persone che stavano correndo con indosso degli zaini molto grossi e stavano salendo ai piani superiori. Dopo qualche secondo arrivarono alcuni agenti dell’FBI e chiesero il perché della loro presenza in quel condominio.

Il capitano Raydor disse che dovevano fare un arresto e tentò di spiegare le loro motivazioni, ma l’agente in comando la interruppe e disse che dovevano evacuare tutto il palazzo, perché dei terroristi avevano una bomba e non sapevano se l’avrebbero fatta scoppiare, oppure no, facendo saltare in aria tutto il palazzo.

“Siete sicuri che siano terroristi e che abbiano una bomba?” Chiese il capitano Raydor.

“Certo signora, dobbiamo far evacuare il palazzo, subito!” Rispose l’agente con agitazione.

“Va bene. Vi diamo una mano! Forza signori bussiamo a tutte le porte e evacuiamo il palazzo! Presto! Presto!” Disse il capitano dando ordini ai suoi uomini.

“Come facciamo con l’arresto capitano?!” Chiese uno degli agenti di supporto.

“Procederemo io e il tenente Flynn, voi portate fuori di qui tutti i civili! Presto, Presto!” Gridò rivolta agli uomini.

“Sì signora!” Rispose l’agente e andò a bussare alle porte del pianerottolo per far evacuare i civili.

“Avanti tenente Flynn, procediamo con l’arresto e andiamo via, muoversi!” Flynn bussò alla porta, ma non rispose nessuno, cominciò a gridare: “Polizia aprite! Aprite!” Sfondò la porta senza pensarci due volte ed entrò, vide che il sospettato stava uscendo dalla finestra e stava salendo sulla scala antincendio.

“Sta scappando dalla scala antincendio! Da questa parte!” Gridò Flynn.

“Arrivo tenente!” Gridò il capitano Raydor seguendolo all’interno.

“Maledizione sta salendo!” Imprecò Flynn. “Andiamo a prendere quell’idiota, presto!” Si misero a correre lungo le scale antincendio e si portarono ai piani superiori.

“E’ entrato in un altro appartamento! Da questa parte! Parker arrenditi!” Gridò ancora Flynn con il poco fiato che gli era rimasto. Era sudato, con il fiato corto e arrabbiato perché la situazione non era delle più semplici. Voleva semplicemente andare via e non rischiare di saltare in aria.

“Da che parte è andato?” Chiese il capitano a Flynn.

“Non ho visto …. “Rispose Flynn. “Ehi tu dove stai andando, questo palazzo è da evacuare!” Gridò all’uomo che correva inseguito da due agenti.

“FBI! Fermi FBI! Arrenditi!” Gridarono gli agenti e riuscirono a fermare il sospetto.

“Dove hai lasciato lo zaino?!” Chiese un agente dell’FBI strattonandolo.

“Fottiti stronzo!” Gridò il ragazzo a denti stretti.

“Dove lo hai lasciato?! Parla bastardo!” Continuò l’agente.

“Moriremo tutti insieme, stronzi!” Urlò il ragazzo ridendo in modo sguaiato.

“Agente, prenda in consegna questo ragazzo. Sono il capitano Raydor e questo è il tenente Flynn, cercheremo noi lo zaino e controlleremo i piani da qui in su. C’è un altro sospettato che stiamo cercando, si chiama Parker. Adesso mi dia una vostra radio, ci sentiamo tra cinque minuti!”

“Va bene capitano, chiederò agli altri agenti se hanno trovato il vostro sospettato!” L’agente le diede una delle loro radio: “Forza muoviti bastardo!” Portarono via il ragazzo che continuava a gridare: “Salteremo tutti in aria, salteremo tutti in aria! Ahahahaha!”

“Andiamo tenente!” Fece un cenno a Flynn e cominciarono a cercare lo zaino.

“Capitano non è stata una buona idea, se troviamo la bomba cosa facciamo?!” Chiese Flynn mentre correvano.

“Tenente, prendiamo la bomba e la portiamo nel posto più isolato possibile, si muova!” Disse dopo aver aperto una porta e controllato che dentro non ci fosse alcuno zaino. “Qui libero!”

Dopo aver controllato tre appartamenti e averli trovati vuoti, ne rimanevano solo un paio da controllare. Erano entrambi sudati, stanchi e agitati. Sapevano che erano in una situazione pericolosa, volevano solo andare via. Al quinto appartamento trovarono lo zaino nel centro della stanza.

“Presto portiamolo nelle cantine!” Gridò il capitano Raydor.

“E’ sicura che sia una buona idea?!” Chiese Flynn.

“Cosa propone tenente?” Chiese con il fiatone.

“Forse sarebbe meglio il locale caldaia, in alcuni palazzi sono in alto, dopo i solai, potrà contenere l’esplosione!” Propose lui.

“Va bene, cerchiamo questo locale caldaia. Avviso le squadra via radio.” Disse il capitano Raydor, concordando con il tenente Flynn.

“Prendo lo zaino!” Disse Flynn e si caricò lo zaino in spalla. Il capitano Raydor corse verso il locale caldaia in cima al tetto, aveva comunicato alla squadra dell’FBI che stavano lasciando la bomba nel locale caldaia, sperando di mettere la bomba in un luogo isolato.

“Forza tenente, presto!” Gridò il capitano.

“Arrivo, eccomi!” Gridò Flynn. Entrarono nel locale caldaia e superarono due porte, fino ad arrivare alla caldaia.

“Lo lasci qui, chiudiamo questa prima porta, quella del locale caldaia e usciamo sul tetto.” Propose il capitano.

“Ok, lo metto qui, andiamo via presto!” Gridò Flynn.

Corsero come dei pazzi, non sapevano se la bomba fosse scoppiata oppure no, fecero appena in tempo a chiudere la porta del locale caldaia, qualche secondo e …

BOOOM!!!!

L’onda d’urto li scaraventò per terra, per vari metri. Flynn si era messo davanti alla linea del capitano Raydor, per proteggerla con il suo corpo dall’esplosione. L’onda d’urto l’aveva fatto cadere sopra di lei. Flynn era stato colpito dalle schegge dello stipite della porta, che era di legno ed era andata in pezzi. Le schegge lo avevano colpito alla schiena, ma una in particolare gli si era infilzata nella spalla. Il tenente Flynn rimase con il corpo sopra quello del capitano Raydor per un po’, poi riprese conoscenza e si spostò a lato. Non riusciva a sentire nulla, aveva le orecchie come ovattate.

Silenzio.

/

Un ronzio assordante rimbombò nelle orecchie, il capitano Raydor era per terra, qualcosa l’aveva colpita ed era caduta con la faccia a terra, con un peso sopra il suo corpo. Era confusa, la vista era annebbiata, la testa le faceva male, si sentiva stordita, rallentata. Provò a dire qualcosa, ma la voce non usciva, non sentiva niente. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma rimase a terra, non riusciva ad alzarsi, si girò sul fianco e vide un volto: era il tenente Andy Flynn, che la fissava con due occhi terrorizzati. Diceva qualcosa, ma non sentiva nulla.

Il tenente Flynn l’abbracciò tirandola verso di lui e lei sentì tutto il calore del corpo, tremava, era spaventata. All’improvviso sentì tutti insieme i rumori assordanti intorno: suonavano le sirene, alcune persone gridavano: “Presto da questa parte! Isolate la zona! Chiamate i soccorsi presto! Mettetevi le maschere, presto!”

Nell’aria c’era un odore acre che le bruciava la gola, cominciò a tossire.

“Capitano Raydor tutto ok!” Gridò il tenente Flynn. Erano vicini l’uno altro, Sharon non aveva mai visto gli occhi preoccupati del tenente Flynn e si accorse che erano di un colore marrone profondo, erano bellissimi! Rimase per un momento come ipnotizzata. Il tenente Flynn la guardò preoccupato, fissò i suoi occhi verde giada e si accorse che erano stupendi. Li fissò per un momento, che sembrò interminabile.

“Tenente …” Mormorò prima di tossire ancora.

“Come sta capitano?” Gridò ancora Flynn.

“Cosa è …” Balbettò il capitano.

Dopo qualche minuto, qualcuno la liberò dall’abbraccio di Flynn e la portò via di peso, la misero su una barella: intorno c’era solo un telo cerato arancione. La fecero entrare dentro una casetta di tela ed entrò una donna con una tuta e la maschera antigas, faceva impressione. _Cosa sta succedendo? Perché quella donna è vestita in quel modo_? Il capitano Raydor era spaventata, sentiva l’adrenalina scorrere lungo il corpo.

“Deve togliersi tutti i vestiti e tutto quello che ha indosso! Deve lavarsi e sarà messa in quarantena! Una volta che si sarà lavata, le daremo dei vestiti nuovi! Mi ha capito?!” Gridò la donna.

Il capitano Raydor scosse la testa, aveva paura e mille domande in testa. La donna gridò ancora che doveva togliersi i vestiti e lavarsi. La donna cominciò a svestire Sharon, perchè era rallentata, faticava a concentrarsi e a capire cosa stesse succedendo. “Non si preoccupi, ci pensiamo noi! Togliamo questi vestiti presto! “Disse un’altra donna che era entrata per aiutare nelle operazioni di rimozione.

“Cosa sta succedendo? Perché siete con queste tute, cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Sharon spaventata.

“Faccia quello che le diciamo, le verrà spiegato tutto dopo, non abbiamo tempo da perdere, dobbiamo lasciare questa zona!” L’aiutarono a togliersi tutto e a lavarsi, usarono del detergente che sembrava disinfettante e guidarono Sharon in un’altra casetta, dove si asciugò e si vestì con gli abiti che le avevano dato. L’aiutarono a salire su un’ambulanza, che a sirene spiegate la portò in un luogo sicuro. Sharon era ancora intontita e spaventata, nessuno le aveva spiegato cosa stesse succedendo. Un’infermiera donna, in tuta e maschera, aveva preso i suoi parametri vitali. Dopo una buona mezz’ora di strada, arrivarono a destinazione e la misero su un lettino e la portarono in un luogo di decontaminazione. Stava attraversando dei corridoi, vedeva solo della tela cerata sopra di lei, fino ad arrivare ad una stanza dove le chiesero di alzarsi dal lettino, scese e chiusero la porta. Rimase con tutti i suoi interrogativi, nessuno aveva risposto alle sue domande e adesso cominciava ad avere paura, perché non capiva cosa stesse accadendo.

Rimase da sola in quella stanza un’ora o forse più, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, quando una donna con una tuta e la maschera, aprì la porta della stanza e le disse:” Mi segua, per favore.”

“Cosa sta succedendo? Dove stiamo andando?” Chiese Sharon.

“Mi segua.” Disse la donna e si avviò. Sharon uscì e seguì la donna, attraversarono un lungo corridoio e arrivarono in una stanza con due porte e la donna disse di entrare nella porta a sinistra. Sharon entrò e trovò davanti a sé una stanza molto grande con due letti e dei monitor e una serie di macchinari. In fondo doveva esserci il bagno e dall’altra parte una vetrata, coperta con delle veneziane e un citofono, davanti due sedie. La donna le disse che il primo letto era il suo, le diede un camice e dei pantaloni verdi, dicendo di cambiarsi. Sharon si cambiò senza dire una parola e la donna uscì chiudendo la porta con la serratura a scatto. Si guardò intorno, in che diavolo di guaio si era infilata? Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo, le sembrava di essere in un incubo, solo che era sveglia.

Silenzio.

TBC


	2. Capitolo 2

**Cap. 2**

“Avete finito con la medicazione?” Disse una voce maschile. Flynn era sdraiato sul fianco destro, pensava di essere su un lettino, invece era per terra. Si sentiva stanco, rallentato, cercava di parlare, ma non sentiva la sua voce. La spalla gli bruciava, anzi gli faceva male, sempre di più.

“Toglietegli i vestiti presto e lavatelo!” Non si rese conto di nulla, forse era svenuto, vedeva solo delle ombre, sentiva delle mani, un fluido freddo, un odore strano, del detersivo, cosa stava succedendo? Stava sognando? La testa faceva male, si sentiva stordito. Sentiva delle voci e la vista era annebbiata.

“Gli ho dato dell’antibiotico via endovena, potete rivestirlo e portarlo via.” Lo misero su una barella e lo caricarono su un’ambulanza, che a sirene spiegate corse verso una zona sicura, controllata dall’FBI. Quando arrivò, era ancora stordito, non riusciva a capire dove fosse. Presero la barella e la trasportarono lungo una serie di corridoi e lo lasciarono in una stanzetta per quasi un’ora. Flynn perse conoscenza, era stanco, tanto stanco. Dopo lo portarono lungo un corridoio, entrarono in una stanza e lo fecero entrare nella porta di sinistra.

/

Il capitano Raydor sedette sul letto, quando entrò un’infermiera, che prese i suoi parametri vitali, li annotò su un blocco e disse: “Tra poco avrà compagnia.”

“Dove sono? Chi deve arrivare?” Chiese confusa e spaventata.

“Il suo collega sta arrivando.”

“Il tenente Flynn …?”

“Arriverà tra poco, lo abbiamo medicato sulla schiena e sulla spalla, delle schegge lo hanno ferito. Lei è stata fortunata ad essere protetta dal suo corpo. I miei colleghi lo porteranno qui tra poco.”

“Adesso come sta?”

“Starà bene, arriverà tra poco.” Disse l’infermiera e uscì e in quel momento degli uomini in tuta e maschera portarono una barella con sopra il tenente Flynn, sembrava addormentato. Lo presero e lo misero sull’altro letto e senza dire una parola se ne andarono.

Sharon non sapeva cosa pensare, l’ultima cosa che ricordava era il volto di Flynn. Si avvicinò, sembrava stesse bene, aveva indosso lo stesso camice e i pantaloni verdi che avevano dato a lei. All’altezza della spalla aveva una fasciatura, che si vedeva sotto il camice verde. Passò quasi un’ora, era rimasta vicina al tenente Flynn, non sapeva cosa pensare e cosa fare.

“Capitano Raydor?” Disse con un filo di voce.

“Sì tenente. Lei come … Andy come stai?”

“Abbastanza bene, sono solo un po’ indolenzito. “Dove siamo?”

“Non lo so.”

“Cosa è successo?” Chiese confuso.

“Non so neanche questo.” Rispose sconsolata.

Il tenente Flynn si guardò intorno e addosso e vide che non aveva i suoi vestiti. “Perché ci hanno messo questi camici?”

“Mi hanno tolto i vestiti e lavata con un detergente e mi hanno portata qui. Non so altro.”

“Non mi ricordo … “Cercò di alzarsi un poco “Ohhh… ecco, … ricordo solo che mi faceva male la spalla e mi sono svegliato qui.”

“La bomba è scoppiata, perché si è messo davanti a me?” Chiese in tono Darth Raydor.

“Volevo proteggerla capitano.” Rispose con un filo di voce, fissandola negli occhi.

“Poteva morire tenente.”

“Mi sono ferito un poco alla spalla. Credo che la giacca sia da buttare via, peccato, mi piaceva.” Fece una smorfia.

“Bè, vorrà dire che le comprerò una giacca nuova.” Disse sorridendo Sharon.

“Non è necessario.”

“Ci tengo tenente, vorrei che continuasse ad essere elegante come sempre. Comunque grazie per avermi protetto con il suo corpo.” Disse Sharon, continuando a sorridere e cercando di mantenere la calma.

“Ok, va bene.” Disse Andy sorridendo.

Furono interrotti dal dottore, che entrò in tuta e maschera e disse: “Bene, ora che siete svegli vorrei parlare ad entrambi. Siete in un luogo di quarantena dell’FBI, perché la bomba, che avete fatto scoppiare in un luogo contenuto, conteneva un agente patogeno di cui ignoriamo l’origine e le caratteristiche. Non sappiamo che effetto avrà su di voi, perchè siete stati esposti più di altri. Quindi vi abbiamo ricoverato in questa zona di quarantena, per curarvi e studiare l’agente patogeno. Per ora sembrate entrambi in buona salute, però vorremmo monitorare le vostre condizioni e capire se siete stati contaminati. Il capo Johnson sta venendo qui per constatare di persona il vostro stato di salute. Vi chiedo la massima collaborazione e disponibilità per cercare di capire quale agente patogeno è stato liberato e che conseguenza potrà avere.”

“Aspetti, cosa vuol dire un agente patogeno di cui ignorate l’origine e le caratteristiche.” Chiese Sharon spaventata.

“Vuol dire che non conosciamo il tipo di agente patogeno che è stato liberato dalla bomba e voi due siete i pazienti zero. Per la vostra sicurezza, siete stati messi in quarantena e verrete curati al meglio in questa struttura medica e di ricerca dell’FBI.” Spiegò il dottore.

“Quindi non siamo liberi di andare?” Chiese Flynn, alzandosi leggermente e mettendosi seduto.

“Non potrete lasciare questo edificio, questa stanza, finchè non saremo sicuri, che non sarete un pericolo per la vostra salute e per quella di tutti quanti.”

“Quanto dobbiamo rimanere qui, dottore?”

“Non lo sappiamo. Dovremo fare delle indagini e scoprire con che cosa abbiamo a che fare.”

“Quindi brancolate nel buio.” Disse Andy sconsolato.

“lo so tenente, che può essere sconsolante, però non abbiamo altre alternative.”

“Vorrei parlare con la mia famiglia.” Disse il capitano Raydor.

“Il vostro superiore, il capo Johnson, verrà presto a trovarvi e potrete parlare e fare le vostre richieste.”

“Dottore non siamo cavie da laboratorio.” Disse Andy secco, fissando il dottore.

“Lo so tenente. Noi vogliamo solo curarvi.” Disse il dottore conciliante.

“Siamo in quarantena, quaranta giorni di isolamento, se non sbaglio.” Disse Andy incalzandolo.

“Tenente appena avremo le risposte, potrete tornare alle vostre vite, non è detto che ci vogliano quaranta giorni, speriamo di capire come stanno le cose nel più breve tempo possibile.” Rispose il dottore con calma.

“Non è rassicurante. Lei indossa una tuta e una maschera per parlare con noi.” Disse Andy.

“Dobbiamo essere prudenti, non sappiamo a cosa siete stati esposti. L’esplosione è stata contenuta nel locale caldaia … avete fatto un ottimo lavoro e salvato parecchie vite. Siete stati molto coraggiosi.”

“Sarà, ma non mi consola.” Disse Flynn.

“Sentite, appena avrò altre informazioni ve le comunicherò, adesso sono in corso le indagini. Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, sopra i vostri letti, vedete, ecco, quello è il campanello, schiacciate il tasto rosso e arriverà un infermiere a darvi assistenza.” Disse il dottore. Silenzio. “Bene, allora ci riaggiorniamo.” Detto questo il dottore uscì.

Silenzio.

“Siamo in un bel guaio, capitano.” Disse Andy guardandola negli occhi.

“Sì, direi proprio di sì. Senta tenente, possiamo chiamarci con i nostri nomi, se per lei non è un problema e darci del tu, credo che staremo qui per un po’.” Propose Sharon guardandolo negli occhi.

“Va bene … Sharon.” Disse inclinando la testa e sottolineando il nome del capitano.

“Ok, Andy.” Disse sottolineando il nome del tenente.

“Suona bene.” Disse Andy, mascherando l’imbarazzo di trovarsi da solo con il capitano Raydor e chiamandola per nome, non gli era mai capitato e non si sentiva a suo agio.

Vennero interrotti da due infermieri che entrarono nella camera e dissero: “Adesso prenderemo dei campioni di sangue.”

“No aspetti, come sarebbe dei campioni di sangue. Non voglio che mi facciate un prelievo.” Disse il capitano Raydor spaventata e facendo un passo indietro.

“Mi dispiace, ma abbiamo i nostri ordini.” La donna si fece avanti, con la siringa e la provetta.

“Non avete sentito, ha detto che non vuole.” Disse Andy, alzandosi e mettendosi davanti a Sharon. “Sta dietro a me.” Disse rivolto a Sharon.

“Tenente Flynn si sposti, oppure la sposteremo noi e la cosa non sarà piacevole.” Disse l’infermiera con fermezza.

“Non mi muovo da qui. Ha detto di no, quindi dovreste rispettare la sua volontà.” Replicò risoluto.

“Abbiamo un problema. Servono altri infermieri. Si oppongono al prelievo. Attendo ordini.” Disse alla radio l’infermiera.

“Perché non ci lasciate andare, invece di trattarci come cavie da laboratorio?” Disse Andy, rimanendo davanti a Sharon, adesso le cose stavano prendendo una brutta piega.

“Sto eseguendo degli ordini, non ho nulla contro di voi. Tenente si sposti, per favore, altrimenti la sposteranno con la forza.” Disse l’altro infermiere.

“Andy …” Mormorò Sharon, era spaventata.

“Vuole spaventarmi?” Gridò Andy arrabbiato e si mise pronto ad affrontare qualcosa di pericoloso.

Entrarono quattro infermieri in tuta e maschere: “Si sposti tenente e le faccia fare il prelievo.”

“Ha detto di no, non abbiamo dei diritti!?” Gridò Flynn.

“Agli ordini, risposero alla radio.” I quattro andarono contro Flynn e lo presero di peso, ma la sua reazione fu veloce e inaspettata, non riuscivano a contenerlo, finchè arrivarono altri due infermieri e di forza misero Andy a letto e lo legarono.

“Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi!” Gridò Flynn.

“Calma tenente, calma.”

“Dagli quel cazzo di sedativo!” Gridò un infermiere.

“No, lasciatemi! No!” Continuava a gridare Andy.

“Stia calmo, calmo.” Lo tenevano in quattro, facendo fatica, finchè il sedativo cominciò a fare effetto e Andy perse i sensi. Gli fecero il prelievo del sangue e si voltarono verso Sharon, che era rimasta immobile per tutta la scena.

“Allora capitano, vuole fare la stessa fine del tenente o vuol essere collaborativa?” Si sedette sul letto e lasciò che l’infermiera facesse il prelievo.

“Non le farò del male, non ha motivo di avere paura capitano.” Disse l’infermiera, vedendola tremare.

“No … e che gli aghi ...” Mormorò con voce spaventata.

“Farò in fretta, non si preoccupi. Ecco. Fatto. Ora può rilassarsi.” Tutti gli infermieri uscirono e li lasciarono da soli. Sahron si sdraiò e si accucciò, calde lacrime scendevano dal suo viso, era ancora spaventata. Cosa stava succedendo, in quale guaio si erano infilati? Perché tutta questa segretezza e perché tutte queste analisi? Dopo un paio di ore, Flynn riprese conoscenza.

“Sharon …” Chiamò con voce impastata. Silenzio. “Sharon.”

“Sono qui Andy. Come ti senti?” Si avvicinò al letto.

“Sono tutto rotto, cosa mi hanno dato quei bastardi … “Mormorò con un filo di voce.

“Alzati lentamente e stai attento, sei legato con la mano destra. Gli altri legacci li ho tolti, ma per questa catena, non posso fare niente.”

“Bastardi, mi hanno legato come un cane!” Ringhiò a denti stretti.

“Calmati Andy, così non otterrai nulla.” Disse cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

“Come stai Sharon, cosa ti hanno fatto?” Chiese preoccupato.

“Niente.”

“Non è vero, leggo la paura nei tuoi occhi.” Disse fissandola negli occhi.

“Lascia perdere e non reagire in quel modo, guarda il risultato: tu sei legato al letto. Mi hanno fatto il prelievo e lo hanno fatto anche a te.” Disse sconsolata.

“Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a proteggerti.” Disse Andy con tono dispiaciuto.

“Lo hai già fatto con la bomba e ti sei ferito.”

“E’ solo un graffio alla spalla, niente di che, qualche giorno e torno come nuovo. Comunque dovevamo recuperare la bomba, ricordi?”

“Sì, non è stata una brillante idea …”

“Se lo dici tu, capitano.” Disse Andy con una punta di soddisfazione.

“Guarda in che guaio siamo capitati, di male in peggio.” Disse Sharon con sguardo triste.

“Be. Però almeno stiamo bene entrambi.” Silenzio.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Per cosa?”

“Per averti ordinato di andare a cercare la bomba, dovevamo evacuare la zona anche noi e lasciare agli artificieri e ai federali questo compito, non immaginavo … gli ecoterroristi, l’agente patogeno, … mi dispiace tanto Andy.” Disse Sharon con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Non dispiacerti … è andata così, invece cerchiamo di venirne fuori prima possibile.” Andy provò a scendere dal letto, si poteva allontanare solo di un passo. “Sono proprio legato, maledizione!”

Furono interrotti da due infermieri che portarono loro da mangiare, appoggiarono i due vassoi sul tavolo e uscirono senza dire una parola.

Silenzio.

TBC


	3. capitolo 3

**Cap.3**

“Vado a vedere cosa ci hanno portato da mangiare. Sharon si avvicinò ai vassoi e scoprì i vari contenitori. “Allora, la casa offre per cena: una tazza di brodo, un tortino … credo di carne, delle verdure bollite, un panino, una bottiglietta di acqua e della macedonia …c’è anche il dolce … qualcosa di simile al budino.” Disse cercando di alzare il morale di entrambi, però scosse la testa, faceva fatica a trovare il lato positivo.

“C’è da abbuffarsi.” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Aspetta ti avvicino il tavolino.”

“Vuoi mettere anche il tuo tavolino, vicino, almeno mangiamo insieme. Se ti va?” Chiese in modo gentile.

“Certo che mi va. Aspetta.” Sharon avvicinò i due tavolini e appoggiò entrambi i vassoi. Si sedette sul letto di Andy e aprì i vari contenitori.

“Grazie. Hai fame?” Chiese Andy.

“Uhm …un po’.” Il cibo che aveva davanti a sé non era entusiasmante, però qualcosa dovevano mangiare.

“Io un po’ di fame ce l’ho.” Andy prese il pane e l’addentò, mangiò anche la verdura. “Quella specie di brodaglia la lascio, mangerò la verdura e il pane.”

“Il tortino non lo vuoi?” Sharon l’assaggiò. “Sembra vegetariano, va bene per te.”

“Perché va bene per me?” Chiese incuriosito da quella frase.

“Sei vegetariano.” Rispose candidamente.

“Come fai a sapere che sono vegetariano?” Chiese con un tono un po’ risentito.

“Lo so.” Disse con fare indifferente, non voleva discutere.

“Sai un sacco di altre cose su di me, vero capitano?” Disse Andy con un ghigno, scuotendo la testa.

“Ho letto il tuo fascicolo Andy, nell’ultimo periodo eri più al FID, che alla Crimini Maggiori.” Disse Sharon arrabbiandosi un poco.

“Spero che la lettura ti abbia rilassato …” Disse con sarcasmo.

“Mi hai creato solo problemi tenente, se proprio lo vuoi sapere.” Il tono era in modalità Darth Raydor. Silenzio. Sharon si accorse di aver esagerato nella risposta, ma l’aveva provocata.

“Scusa.” Disse Andy, riprendendo a mangiare le verdure. Silenzio. Tentò di tagliare il tortino, ma con la mano legata, non riusciva e dopo alcuni tentativi, lasciò il coltello di plastica sul piatto e sospirò sconsolato.

“Ti posso aiutare Andy?” Chiese dolcemente, si rese conto che la situazione era difficile per entrambi.

“Non voglio crearti altri problemi.” Disse senza guardarla, sapeva che l’odiava.

“Non è un problema aiutarti a tagliare il cibo.” Cominciò a tagliare il tortino. “Ecco fatto!”

“Grazie.”

“Prego.” Silenzio. Finirono di mangiare.

“Questa specie di budino non è male …” Andy voleva stemperare la tensione che si era creata tra loro.

“E’ vero, poteva andare peggio … almeno è commestibile!" Sharon sorrise.

“Hai un bel sorriso.” Disse Andy senza pensarci, le parole uscirono spontanee dalla sua bocca. Silenzio. “Scusa.” Silenzio.

“Forse è meglio se tolgo tutto quanto e torno sul mio letto.” Sharon si sentiva a disagio per l’ultima frase di Andy, non si aspettava che dicesse una cosa del genere. Portò i due vassoi sul tavolo all’entrata, spostò il tavolino e lo riportò vicino al letto e spostò il tavolino di Andy.

“Sharon … io … aspetta ti aiuto …”

“Andy è tutto a posto, ok. Adesso cerchiamo di riposare, siamo stanchi entrambi, oggi è stata una giornata … una giornata complicata.” Si mise a letto. Silenzio. Andy rimase in piedi a guardarla. Si sedette sul letto, sospirò e si distese. Guardò il soffitto per parecchio tempo e alla fine si addormentò. Dopo qualche ora si svegliò all’improvviso, sudato, agitato, si mise seduto e cercò di alzarsi, ma si accorse di essere legato. Prese fiato per un po’, cercò di rilassarsi, si risedette e accovacciò le gambe. _“In che cazzo di guaio mi sono infilato, idiota! Idiota_!” Mormoro tra sé.

Si girò e rigirò varie volte prima di calmarsi del tutto e riprendere sonno. Alle prime ore del mattino, Andy si svegliò e suonò il campanello, chiedendo assistenza agli infermieri. Arrivò un infermiere, che chiese in malo modo cosa volesse. Rispose che doveva fare pipì. L’infermiere andò in bagno, prese un pappagallo e lo lanciò a Andy e uscì.

“Che modi!” Disse Andy in tono brusco.

“Andy …”

“Scusa Sharon …”

“Come ti senti?”

“Di merda.” Era arrabbiato.

“Andy …”

“Ok, scusa il francesismo. Non sono proprio al meglio, ok!?” Rispose seccato.

“Tenente, … sei sempre di pessimo umore al mattino …” Disse Sharon con la voce impastata di sonno.

Entrarono due infermieri, misero sul tavolo dei vestiti di cambio, uno di loro portò delle provette e dissero che volevano le urine e sarebbero passati dopo a ritirarle. Entrò un terzo infermiere che disse che doveva fare dei prelievi ad entrambi. Andò da Flynn e fece il prelievo e dopo andò da Sharon, che si era rannicchiata sul letto. L’infermiere prese il braccio e senza troppa cortesia, fece il prelievo. Sharon rimase immobile, era spaventata e due lacrime scesero dal suo viso.

“Mi può slegare, per favore?” Chiese Flynn.

“Non ci darà più problemi?” Chiese brusco l’infermiere.

“No, non vi darò più problemi.” Rispose sconsolato.

“Aspetti.” Uscì e rientrò con la chiave della manetta. Lo liberò e uscì dalla camera. Andy si avvicinò al letto di Sharon: “Tutto a posto?” Silenzio. Aveva la testa tra le ginocchia, per non far vedere le lacrime. “Tutto a posto.” Mormorò sottovoce.

“Sharon …”

“Andy per favore, sto bene.”

“Ok. Sei sicura? Perché non …”

“Sto bene tenente!” Gridò spaventata dalla sua preoccupazione. Questo atteggiamento del tenente Flynn la spaventava, era un lato che non conosceva e ne aveva paura, anche se non sapeva il perché.

“Ok, ok. Vado a farmi la doccia e mi cambio.” Disse scuotendo la testa.

“Vai pure.” Disse Sharon senza alzare la testa, stava ancora piangendo calde lacrime.

Andy prese il cambio, il contenitore per le urine e si avviò in bagno. Si fece una doccia rinfrescante, rientrò in camera asciugandosi i capelli, si sentiva meglio. “Come stai Sharon?” Chiese preoccupato.

“Sto bene, vado a farmi una doccia anch’io.” Si alzò, prese il barattolo per le urine e andò in fretta in bagno. Andy rimase da solo in camera, mise il barattolo con le urine sul tavolo, sospirò e andò a sedersi sul letto. Dopo un po’, Sharon rientrò in camera, aveva asciugato i capelli, appoggiò il barattolo delle urine sul tavolo e andò verso il suo letto.

Rimasero in silenzio, ognuno sul proprio letto, quando entrò il dottore: “Tra poco avrete visite, il capo Johnson e il tenente Provenza sono venuti a trovarvi. Se volete avvicinarvi al vetro, tireremo su la tenda a veneziana e potrete parlare con loro attraverso il citofono. Se schiacciate il pulsante rosso, vicino alla cornetta, si mette il vivavoce, così potrete ascoltare entrambi.”

“Dottore aspetti, ci sono novità?” Chiese Sharon speranzosa.

“Per ora non posso dirvi nulla. Prendo i vostri campioni delle urine. Ci vediamo più tardi.” Uscì e li lasciò da soli. Si avvicinarono al vetro e attesero. Dopo qualche minuto, la veneziana si sollevò e dal vetro videro il capo Johnson e il tenente Provenza. Entrambi sorrisero, felici di vederli sani e salvi. “Prego capo Johnson.” Disse Provenza.

“Grazie.” Il capo Johnson si sedette e prese la cornetta.

“Capitano Raydor, tenente Flynn come state? Che bello vedervi sani e salvi.”

“Grazie capo. Stiamo abbastanza bene. Ma cosa sta succedendo, qui ci dicono poco e niente. Ci potete spiegare come stanno le cose.” Chiese Sharon. Il capo Johnson guardò Provenza, che annuì e disse: “La situazione è abbastanza complicata. Avete fatto scoppiare la bomba nel locale caldaia e pare che fosse un eco-bomba. L’indagine per questa banda di ecoterroristi è in capo all’FBI e per ora, voi due avete sventato un attentato, che avrebbe potuto mietere parecchie vittime. Purtroppo i possibili attentatori si sono suicidati. Rimangono dei fiancheggiatori, che non vogliono parlare e quindi sono in corso le indagini per capire cosa volesse questo gruppo di ecoterroristi.”

“Quando ci lasceranno andare?” Chiese Sharon.

“Questo non lo sappiamo ancora. Siete sotto osservazione dal punto di vista medico e preferirei per la vostra incolumità e salute, che rimaneste qui per tutto il tempo necessario.” Disse il capo Johnson.

“Capo, potrebbe avvisare mia figlia Nicole che sarò via per lavoro per un po’ di tempo?” Disse Flynn preoccupato. “Sarà in pensiero, se non mi faccio sentire.”

“Certo, vero tenente Provenza che avviseremo la figlia di Flynn. Capitano Raydor, vorrebbe avvisare qualcuno?”

“Vorrei poter chiamare i miei figli per salutarli.”

“Direi che si può fare, ci lasci organizzare la cosa e possiamo farlo.” Silenzio.

“Capo stiamo morendo e non vogliano dircelo?”

“Tenente Flynn! Come le salta in mente una cosa del genere?” Disse il capo Johnson sorpresa.

“Non ci dicono nulla, potremmo morire e nessuno saprebbe niente.” Disse alzando le spalle.

“Noi siamo qui apposta per controllare … “Silenzio. “No, tenente, non state per morire. Farò il possibile perché le cose siano il più chiaro possibile e che non ci siano fraintendimenti.”

“Grazie capo Johnson.” Disse Sharon con voce triste. Silenzio.

“Senti Flynn, vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?” Chiese Provenza.

“Potresti portarmi il libro che sto leggendo, lo trovi in salotto, insieme … agli occhiali, grazie.”

“Lei capitano?”

“Avrei bisogno dei miei occhiali, ne ho un paio di riserva in ufficio. Vorrei anche lo shampoo per i capelli e il balsamo e il mio bagnoschiuma, se non chiedo troppo, qui sa tutto di detersivo. Più di tutto, vorrei tornare a casa presto. Non che la compagnia del tenente Flynn mi dispiaccia, però questo soggiorno forzato …”

“Vede capo, siccome il più simpatico sono io, il capitano Raydor, non sa come resistere alla mia estrema simpatia.” Disse Flynn facendo ridere tutti quanti.

“Sei il solito idiota Flynn!” Disse Provenza. “Ti porto anche la tua acqua di colonia, così cadrà direttamente ai tuoi piedi!” Disse facendo un cenno verso il capitano Raydor.

Risero tutti insieme stemperando la tensione per un momento, ma subito dopo divennero seri, la situazione non era delle più rosee. Rimasero tutti in silenzio.

TBC …


	4. Capitolo 4

**Cap.4**

Entrò un’infermiera, disse che doveva fare la medicazione alla spalla del tenente. Si avvicinò a Flynn e gli chiese di togliere il camice che indossava. Andy si sedette sul letto, difronte a Sharon e rimase a petto nudo. Sharon lo guardò come non lo aveva mai visto, i suoi occhi la fissavano, il suo sorriso, così affascinante. "È solo un graffio." Aveva detto con quell’aria da buffone. A petto nudo, con il bendaggio sulla spalla, era molto sexy, su quello non poteva dire niente.

L'infermiera terminò la medicazione, Andy fece una smorfia di dolore e poi tornò a sorridere. Gli rimise la fasciatura e l'infermiera uscì.

"Aspetta ti aiuto a rimetterti il camice." Disse Sharon aiutandolo a rivestirsi.

"Grazie. Questo colore mi dona molto, sono affascinante vero?" Disse con un sorriso sornione.

"Stai flirtando tenente?"

"Non mi dispiacerebbe ... E a te?" Disse scherzando.

"Non sei il mio tipo, lo sai." Rispose Sharon scuotendo la testa e sorridendo divertita.

"Potrei diventarlo ..." Disse Andy guardandola in modo malizioso. “Il tuo tipo …”

"Buffone." Disse sorridendo.

"Pur di farti sorridere capitano."

Andy la fissò, i suoi occhi verde giada l'avevano stregato. Anche senza la gonna e i tacchi, era una bella donna, non poteva dire niente, le sue forme segnavano il camice verde e i pantaloni coprivano quelle gambe mozzafiato.

"Hai finito di fissarmi?" Disse Sharon un po’ a disagio.

"Scusa, ma è che..."

"Cosa?"

"No, nulla." Disse abbassando lo sguardo "Comunque, anche tu, mi fissavi prima." Disse Andy sottovoce.

"Io? Quando?!" Disse candidamente.

"Sì tu, mentre l'infermiera mi medicava, ho visto che mi guardavi, eccome se mi guardavi, capitano." Disse con un ghigno soddisfatto.

"Controllavo che facesse una medicazione corretta ..." Disse Sharon colta all'improvviso.

"Sì certo, ti credo." Disse Andy sorridendo maliziosamente. Silenzio. Erano seduti entrambi sui letti, con lo sguardo verso il vuoto. Silenzio.

"Di cosa hai paura?" Chiese Andy.

“Ho paura del buio.” Rispose Sharon senza pensare.

“La dura Darth Raydor, che non ha paura di niente? Non ci credo!” Disse ridendo.

“Credi a quello che vuoi, non mi devo giustificare con te.” Disse scocciata.

“Non devi dire niente, era così, giusto per parlare.” Silenzio. "Non ti devi vergognare, ognuno ha le proprie paure." La guardò, era sempre più attratto dalla sua bellezza, non sapeva come spiegarlo, ma lo attirava come un’ape è attratta dal polline di un fiore.

"Ho paura di stare in una stanza sola con te, contento?" Disse stizzita.

"Allora le tue peggiori paure si sono avverate …" Silenzio. "Dico seriamente, di cosa hai paura? Perché tremi ogni volta che ti fanno un prelievo?" Disse Andy preoccupato. Silenzio.

"Sono un po' spaventata... tutto qui." Disse sottovoce.

"Non è vero, piangi tutte le volte, ti ho sentito." Insistette Andy, questo lato così fragile del capitano Darth Raydor, l’aveva colpito.

"Ok, ho paura degli aghi! Perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi, tenente!" Rispose scocciata, aveva colto un punto debole e si sentiva messa a nudo, come non lo era mai stata. Dopo una rabbia iniziale, si calmò e capì perché si era preoccupato. _Maledizione!_ Disse tra sè "Quando ero bambina mi fecero un prelievo e mi fecero male, da allora ho sempre paura, anche se non mi fanno male veramente. È una paura di testa, maledetti aghi! Tutto qui." Era stata colta di sorpresa, non avrebbe mai immaginato di raccontare un fatto così personale al tenente Andy Flynn!

"Ok." Silenzio.

"Tu di cosa hai paura?" Chiese Sharon.

"Io? Non ho paura di niente." Rispose spavaldo, sorridendo.

"Ah, scusa il grande Andy Flynn non può avere paura!" Disse scherzando.

"Vedi che lo sai!" Silenzio.

“Allora? Ti ho raccontato la mia grande paura, adesso tocca a te.” Disse fissandolo negli occhi. Era curiosa di sapere qualcosa di Andy Flynn, molto intimo e di metterlo a nudo, così come era successo a lei.

"Hai ragione.” Silenzio. “La mia più grande paura è quella di riprendere a bere.” Disse voltandosi e guardandola fissa negli occhi. “Ho buttato nel cesso tutta la mia vita per la bottiglia: la famiglia, i figli, il matrimonio, il lavoro. Adesso sono riuscito a rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi della mia vita, ma ho paura di buttare via tutto, in un istante. Potrebbe succedere in qualsiasi momento." Detto questo abbassò lo sguardo.

"Sei molto coraggioso, ti sei rimesso non piedi. Avrei voluto che Jack avesse avuto lo stesso coraggio, non per me, ma per i nostri figli." Era sincera e non si era aspettata una risposta del genere, doveva ammettere che Andy era una persona schietta.

"Mi dispiace che Jack sia un grandissimo stronzo, non lo meriti. Hai dovuto crescere i tuoi figli da sola, sei una donna coraggiosa." Silenzio.

"È andata così. Ora voglio solo andare avanti.” Silenzio. “Spero di tornare a casa presto." Disse sospirando.

"Ti mancano i tuoi ragazzi?"

"Loro non vivono con me, però ci sentiamo quasi tutte le sere e saranno in pensiero per non avermi sentito."

"Vedrai che Provenza e il capo Johnson ti faranno telefonare e potrai parlare con loro."

"Sì, lo spero." Disse senza crederci troppo.

Dopo un paio di ore entrarono degli infermieri e dissero loro che dovevano monitorare le loro funzioni vitali e dovevano applicare degli elettrodi, su tutto il corpo.

“Mettetevi a letto e sdraiatevi.” Disse il capo degli infermieri.

“Cosa volete farci?” Chiese Andy e si mise davanti a Sharon.

“Tenente dobbiamo sedarla ancora? Lo abbiamo già fatto e lo rifaremo, si sposti e vada a sdraiarsi sul letto.” Andy non si mosse. “Non ci obblighi ad usare la forza.” Disse con tono minaccioso.

“Andy, vai sul letto.” Disse Sharon con voce calma. Andy non si mosse. “Tenente è un ordine, vada subito sul suo letto!” Disse in modalità Darth Raydor.

“Agli ordini capitano.” Rispose Andy con calma, andò a sdraiarsi senza distogliere lo sguardo da Sharon. “Non fatele del male.” Disse sedendosi.

“Non faremo del male a nessuno dei due, se sarete collaborativi, ok?” Rispose il capo degli infermieri. “Sdraiatevi e lasciate che i miei colleghi vi mettano gli elettrodi, ci vorrà poco tempo.”

Si sdraiarono entrambi e subito gli infermieri furono da loro, uno prese i parametri vitali, un altro fece un prelievo e un altro ancora iniettò ad entrambi del sedativo.

“Aspetti, cosa mi sta iniettando?” Chiese Andy, mentre un infermiere gli iniettava il contenuto di una siringa.

“Calma tenente, calma.” Disse l’infermiere.

“Non voglio che mi …” Perse i sensi e lo stesso accadde anche a Sharon.

Tolsero loro i camici e applicarono una serie di elettrodi su tutto il corpo e anche sulla testa, collegarono tutto alle macchine, li coprirono con il lenzuolo e uscirono.

Dopo un’ora Andy si svegliò intontito, aveva la gola secca. Tossì un paio di volte, cercò di muoversi, era tutto indolenzito e intorpidito. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che non aveva più indosso il camice, era nudo e solo un lenzuolo lo copriva.

“Sharon … Sharon come stai?” Mormorò.

“Andy …” Mormorò Sharon. Andy si mise seduto sul letto, le macchine cominciarono ad emettere degli allarmi, era intontito, il sedativo doveva essere molto forte. La tenda di divisione era stata tirata e Andy non la vedeva. “Sharon …” Non fece in tempo a sentire la risposta ed entrarono gli infermieri.

“Si è già svegliato tenente, perché non si fa un altro sonnellino …” Disse l’infermiere.

“No, non voglio un altro sedativo! Lasciatemi!” Disse con il poco fiato che aveva, continuava a dimenarsi, ma era debole e rallentato.

“Tienilo fermo!”

“Abbiamo bisogno di assistenza!”

“Calma tenente, calma!” Arrivarono altri due infermieri, che immobilizzarono Flynn.

“No… Non voglio, lasciatemi …. Lasciate …. Lasc …” Disse Flynn con un filo di voce. Gli iniettarono dell’altro sedativo e fece subito effetto. “Bravo, così … calmo.” Disse l’infermiere.

“Bene, controllate anche il capitano. Abbiamo registrato tutti i loro parametri, dobbiamo lasciarli dormire ancora per un’oretta. Date un sedativo anche a lei, per essere sicuri.”

“Sissignore.” Rispose un infermiere, andò da Sharon, che era ancora intontita e le iniettò dell’altro sedativo e Sharon continuò a dormire.

Passarono altre due ore, il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn stavano ancora dormendo. Entrarono di nuovo gli infermieri e tolsero tutti gli elettrodi, rimisero loro i camici e li lasciarono riposare. Dopo altre due ore Andy si svegliò, era intontito. “Sharon, Sharon …” Si alzò a fatica, era ancora sotto l’effetto del sedativo e faticava a stare in piedi. Si sedette sul letto e chiamò ancora: “Sharon.”

“Sono qui Andy.”

“Come stai?”

“Mi sento rincoglionito, mi hanno dato qualcosa che mi ha buttato a pezzi … tu come stai?”

“Come te. Sono a pezzi.” Mormorò con un filo di voce.

Intanto gli infermieri avevano portato loro da mangiare, avevano appoggiato i vassoi sul tavolo ed erano usciti.

"Non riesco a stare in piedi, cosa ci hanno fatto?!" Disse Andy disperato.

"Non lo so Andy, non sto in piedi nemmeno io." Disse anche Sharon spaventata.

"Bastardi!" Andy tentò di alzarsi dal letto, ma le gambe cedettero e si accasciò a terra. Si rialzò a fatica e si arrampicò sul letto, era stanchissimo. "Sono troppo stanco Sharon." Si rigirò e si addormentò, era stravolto.

Dormirono per altre tre ore, era notte inoltrata quando Andy si svegliò, affamato. Aveva la gola secca e una gran sete. Si alzò dal letto lentamente. Si avvicinò a Sharon per vedere come stesse. Era affamata e stanca. Si trascinarono come due zombie vicino al tavolo, dove c'erano i vassoi e cominciarono a bere e a mangiare. Dopo aver mangiato e bevuto si sentivano un po' meglio. Tornarono lentamente ai loro letti, erano stanchissimi.

Sharon si addormentò subito, Andy rimase a guardare il soffitto e a incazzarsi per come venivano trattati: _erano solo cavie da laboratorio_! Finalmente si addormentò, ma dopo qualche ora Sharon si era svegliata, perché Andy continuava a agitarsi e a farfugliare qualcosa nel sonno.

Non distingueva bene le parole, era agitato, si girava e rigirava nel letto. Chiamava il nome di qualcuno e si agitava. Arrivarono due infermieri, che avevano visto che Andy era agitato.

“Capitano cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese un infermiere.

“E’ tutto a posto, adesso si calma.” Disse Sharon accarezzando il viso di Andy per tranquillizzarlo.

“Se non sta tranquillo, lo sediamo ancora.” Disse l’infermiere.

“Ci penso io.” Disse Sharon “State tranquilli, adesso lo calmo e starà buono per il resto della notte.” Prese la mano di Andy e gli sorrise: “Tranquillo Andy, va tutto bene.”

“Ok, capitano. Allora se ci pensa lei, noi andiamo.” Disse un infermiere.

“Grazie.”

Andy si stava rilassando e Sharon continuò a tenergli la mano. Dopo qualche minuto, il respiro si fece regolare e si addormentò. Lo guardò e le sembrò di non aver mai visto lo sfacciato e sexy tenente Flynn così indifeso e tenero. Sorrise e scosse la testa. Il viso rilassato sembrava ancora più bello, i capelli sale e pepe tutti spettinati lo facevano sembrare una simpatica canaglia. Quante volte lo aveva visto arrabbiato, pronto a discutere e a sputare cattiverie, mentre adesso così tranquillo e pacato sembrava un'altra persona.

Sorrise e tornò nel suo letto, era stanca e aveva bisogno di riposare.

Silenzio.

TBC


	5. Capitolo 5

**Cap.5**

Il giorno seguente si svegliarono in tarda mattinata, erano stanchi e li avevano lasciati dormire. Andy aveva fatto un sonno continuo e si svegliò più riposato, bevvero il loro caffè, si misero a chiacchierare, cercando di far passare il tempo.

Andy aveva ringraziato Sharon, ricordava poco della notte prima, ma sapeva che lo aveva tranquillizzato. Sharon non aveva detto nulla degli incubi e degli infermieri che volevano sedarlo ancora, aveva semplicemente sorriso, era stata contenta di aiutarlo a stare meglio.

La giornata fu scandita dal pranzo e dalla cena. Avevano mangiato poco e niente ed erano entrambi nervosi. Quel giorno avevano fatto degli altri prelievi, altri controlli su campioni di urina, ma nessuno avevano dato loro alcuna informazione. Andy era nervoso e la sua agitazione stava contagiando anche Sharon, mantenere la calma era diventato complicato.

Dopo cena, arrivò il dottore e disse che avevano visite: il capo Johnson e il tenente Provenza. Quando sollevarono la veneziana, sia Andy che Sharon, si avvicinarono al vetro. Erano visibilmente provati e avevano un’aria stanca, si vedeva che c’era parecchia tensione.

“Buona serata signori come state?” Chiese il capo Johnson.

“Potrebbe andare meglio capo. Ci sono novità, quando possiamo tornare a casa?” Chiese Sharon con voce stanca.

“Purtroppo non so nulla, ci stiamo lavorando. Dovete avere pazienza.” Disse il capo Johnson.

“Da quanto tempo siamo qui?” Chiese Sharon.

“Da due giorni. Sharon tutto ok?” Chiese il capo Johnson.

“Certo capo.”

“Bene, se vuole possiamo chiamare i suoi figli, ci hanno dato il permesso e se vuole glieli passo direttamente su questa linea. Li abbiamo già avvisati.”

“Sarebbe meraviglioso.”

“Ti lascio un po’ di privacy.” Disse Andy allontanandosi e andando a sedersi sul suo letto, ma era chiaro, che sentisse ogni singola parola.

“Prego Sharon, ecco suo figlio Ricky.” Disse il capo Johnson.

“Grazie.” Prese la cornetta e parlò: "Ciao Ricky come stai?" Silenzio "Sì è un po' che non ci sentiamo … sono stata impegnata con il lavoro, adesso sono in una missione sotto copertura e non posso chiamare spesso. Il lavoro come va?!" Silenzio. "Uhm...bene." Silenzio. "No è tutto ok, certo.” Silenzio. “Era la ragazza con cui uscivi?” Silenzio. “Ricky, mi raccomando.” Silenzio. “No, non dico questo, dico solo che ti devi comportare da adulto, non sei più un ragazzino.” Silenzio. “Ok, va bene. Senti sarò impegnata per un po' e non sarò reperibile, però sappi che ti voglio bene." Silenzio. "Tutto ok, caro, solo che volevo dirtelo, tutto qui. Stai tranquillo, no, non sono da sola, c’è un mio collega … no, non lo conosci, no. Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo." Silenzio "Ti voglio bene anch'io. Ti chiamo presto. Ciao Ricky, ciao." Silenzio. Sharon chiuse la comunicazione e mise a posto la cornetta, Andy era seduto sul suo letto, facendo finta di non ascoltare, ma aveva il cuore a pezzi a sentirla parlare con il figlio. Due lacrime scesero dal viso di Sharon, le asciugò con le dita, alzò il viso e vide il capo Johnson visibilmente emozionata. Provenza con un colpo di tosse attirò la sua attenzione e disse:" Vuole parlare con sua figlia Emily?"

"Sì, per favore."

"La metto subito in contatto, mi dia qualche secondo." Sharon si ricompose e attese in un silenzio carico di dolore.

"Ecco ha in linea sua figlia, prego capitano Raydor." Disse Provenza sorridendo.

Sharon prese la cornetta e sorrise:" Pronto Emily?! Ciao tesoro come stai?!" La dolcezza della sua voce, colpì Andy, non aveva mai immaginato il duro capitano Raydor parlare in maniera così dolce e delicata. Il suono della sua voce era una melodia intensa e piacevole.

"Sì Emily, sono stata molto impegnata. Adesso ho potuto chiamare, ma per i prossimi giorni mi sarà impossibile ..." Silenzio. "Stai tranquilla, sto bene e presto tornerò a casa con i ritmi di sempre." Silenzio." No, non sono da sola in missione, sono con un collega." Silenzio. "No stai tranquilla, va tutto bene. Non è di quelli … sto bene. Volevo solo sentirti e rassicurarti. Sì è un buon collega, ci aiutiamo a vicenda … no, non te ne ho mai parlato, stai tranquilla." Silenzio. "Emily Raydor!" Silenzio. "Ok, tesoro.” Silenzio. “Mi raccomando vai alla grande e non aver paura, mamma ti vuole bene." Silenzio. "Ok, adesso devo andare." Silenzio. "Sì anch'io ti voglio bene. Un abbraccio tesoro, ciao." Silenzio. Rimase immobile qualche secondo dopo aver riattaccato, mise a posto la cornetta del citofono e guardò il capo Johnson. "Grazie capo Johnson!" Disse con un sorriso triste.

"Di nulla Sharon. Puoi chiamarmi Brenda."

“Capo Johnson … Brenda, potrebbe avvisare l'avvocato Baker della situazione in cui ci troviamo e vedere se può fare qualcosa?" Chiese Sharon.

"Certo. Ha bisogno di altro?"

“Ci tiri fuori di qui capo, stiamo impazzendo.” Disse Sharon con voce disperata.

“Farò l’impossibile. Cercate di stare tranquilli. Avviso subito l’avvocato Baker e ho sentito anche mio marito, però purtroppo questa è una sezione a sé stante dell’FBI e dipende da poche persone. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di toccare le persone giuste e sperare di concludere presto l’indagine. Mi raccomando Sharon e Andy, dovete stare bene, sono stata chiara?”

“Sì Brenda.”

“Certo capo.” Disse Andy.

“Adesso dobbiamo andare, ma torneremo domani e vi porteremo quello che ci avete chiesto, purtroppo ci sono delle procedure da rispettare, visto che siete in quarantena, ok?”

“Grazie.”

“Arrivederci signori.”

“Ciao Flynn e niente idiozie!” Disse Provenza puntando il dito verso Andy. Lui rispose con un cenno.

Sharon tornò a sedersi sul suo letto, si rannicchiò le ginocchia in grembo e appoggiò la testa. Silenzio.

“Hai cresciuto due bravi ragazzi.” Disse Andy.

“Ora sono un giovane uomo e una giovane donna, stanno trovando la propria strada. Sembrano felici delle loro scelte.” Disse con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

“Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Sharon, devi essere orgogliosa di loro.”

“Infatti lo sono.” Rispose soddisfatta. Silenzio.

"Comunque non mi spiego perché sei ancora sposata con quel bastardo di Jack." Disse Andy guardandola negli occhi.

"Tu che ne sai di Jack?!" Chiese Sharon indispettita.

"Bè ne so qualcosa per dirti che è uno stronzo e non ti merita.”

“E’ comunque il padre dei miei figli.”

“Sei fin troppo buona.”

“Un tempo era diverso.”

“Certo all’inizio potevi essere innamorata, ma ora, perché non ti sei separata?”

“Non credo sia un discorso che voglio fare con te, tenente.” Disse con tono risoluto.

“Ok, era tanto per parlare …” Disse Andy andando a sedersi sul letto.

“Non sono affari tuoi! Comunque che ne sai di Jack?” Chiese Sharon incuriosita.

“So cosa dice di te …” Disse Andy, ma si accorse subito, di aver fatto una gaffe. Silenzio.

"Cosa dice di me?" Chiese stupita.

"Niente Sharon, mi sono sbagliato, ho detto un idiozia, lascia perdere." Disse facendo spallucce.

"Cosa volevi dire Andy?" Sharon adesso si stava alterando, stava entrando nel personale e voleva sapere di più.

"Niente, mi sono sbagliato …"

"Non è vero! Cosa ha detto di me Jack, parla tenente!" Disse alzando la voce. Silenzio. “Parla Andy!” Silenzio.

"Vuoi proprio saperlo?! Va bene! Ecco: ero in un bar con Provenza a guardare lo sport e Jack è arrivato ubriaco e voleva che gli offrissimo da bere. Non ci ha neanche riconosciuti da quanto era ubriaco. Gli abbiamo detto di andarsene, di tornare a casa, perché non gli avremmo pagato da bere. Allora … ha cominciato a dire..." Disse Andy cercando di non andare avanti a parlare.

"Va’ avanti." Lo incalzò Sharon.

"Ha cominciato a dire che non aveva una casa, che sua moglie lo aveva cacciato di casa e che adesso si faceva sbattere da chiunque. Ha detto che eri una puttana e che lo avevi tradito, ma noi sapevamo che non era vero. Gli ho detto di tacere e di andare via, di non parlare così di te. Jack mi ha detto che non conoscevo sua moglie e se dicevo così era perché ti sbattevo. Allora gli ho dato un pugno in faccia ed è crollato a terra. Stava per andare via, quando ha tentato di colpirmi e allora l'ho colpito due volte, prima che Provenza mi fermasse. Mi ha gridato che la regina di ghiaccio mi avrebbe lasciato, come aveva lasciato lui e poi se ne è andato." Silenzio. “Sharon …” Silenzio. "Parlami per favore." Mormorò, si era reso conto che l’aveva ferita con quelle parole.

"Lasciami in pace Andy." Disse Sharon con le lacrime agli occhi. Non si aspettava una rivelazione del genere, non credeva che Jack potesse dire questo di lei.

"No, aspetta ..." Disse Andy, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Sharon.

"Non mi toccare, lasciami in pace tenente, ok?!" Disse Sharon arrabbiata, con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

"Ok, ok come vuoi. Me lo hai chiesto tu, non ti avrei detto nulla!" Silenzio. “Sei tu che hai insistito.” Silenzio. “Ecco, non dovevo raccontarti nulla di questa vicenda, scusa sono un cretino che non sa stare zitto. Ma volevo solo dirti che non ti merita, mentre tu continui a parlare di lui come se fosse un brav’uomo!” Disse Andy alzandosi a cominciando a camminare in tondo, era nervoso, agitato, sapeva che aveva combinato un bel casino.

“Tenente vuoi stare zitto!” Gridò per non sentire più tutte quelle parole, che le facevano solo del male.

“Sì, ok, sto zitto, sto zitto! D’ora in poi mi farò gli affari miei! Io che pensavo che tu meritassi qualcuno migliore di quello stronzo …” Disse cercando di giustificarsi.

“Vuoi stare zitto? Sono affari miei e non ti riguardano!” Disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ok, scusa, scusa tanto.” Mormorò Andy.

Silenzio.

TBC


	6. Capitolo 6

**Cap.6**

Era passato un altro giorno, scandito dalla colazione, dal pranzo e dalla cena, dal controllo delle urine e dai prelievi del sangue. Avevano a malapena parlato, c’era parecchia tensione tra Sharon e Andy ed erano entrambi molto tesi. Si erano scambiati qualche parola, ma niente di più e il tempo scorreva molto lentamente.

Il giorno seguente, Andy stava aspettando la visita di Provenza, stava camminando già da un po’ in circolo, aspettando la visita, sembrava un animale in gabbia. Si alzarono le veneziane e Andy vide Provenza seduto, con in mano il citofono. Prese la cornetta e si sedette alla sedia.

"Come stai Andy?" Chiese Provenza.

"Non sto bene, devo andare ai miei incontri." Rispose con il volto scuro.

"Andy devi resistere." Disse Provenza.

"Allora ho bisogno di parlare con Paul. Sto male qui, sono stressato e ci trattano come cavie, il cibo fa schifo e voglio tornare a casa mia!" Gridò stizzito Andy.

"Ok. Senti chiamo Paul e vedo di farlo venire qui, però devi stare tranquillo, ok?!" Disse Provenza con calma. Silenzio.

"Sì, lo so, ma non è così facile. Siamo rinchiusi qui, sto scoppiando, mi sento compresso, sento che la situazione mi sfuggirà di mano. Non siamo liberi, ci fanno prelievi, controllano i parametri, ma non ci dicono nulla."

"Vi trattano bene?"

"Hanno usato la violenza e mi hanno sedato...cazzo! L’ho detto che non volevo!" Andy era nervoso.

"Ci hanno detto che vi siete opposti da alcuni trattamenti, così hanno dovuto usare dei metodi poco ortodossi."

"Non rispettano i nostri diritti!" Gridò Andy, si sentiva in trappola.

"Siete in una situazione grigia, vogliono capire se siete stati infettati. Vogliono che stiate bene." Disse Provenza con calma.

"Bè non è questo il modo, dobbiamo fare quello che ci dicono e non ci possiamo opporre."

"Devi avere pazienza." Disse Provenza cercando di calmare il suo amico, visibilmente agitato.

"La pazienza non è la mia migliore virtù, lo sai."

"Devi essere collaborativo, dobbiamo sapere se siete stati infettati. Solo così potranno curarvi al meglio.” Disse Provenza cercando di far ragionare Andy.

"Non so se siamo stati infettati, so solo che sono stressato e incazzato, dormo di merda Provenza."

"Calma Andy, calma. Vedrò di parlare con loro e domani ti porto Paul, promesso. Tu però non fare idiozie e comportati bene, anche con lei.”

“Mi comporto bene, cosa stai dicendo?” Andy si stava alterando, quell’ultima frase non gli era piaciuta, cosa voleva insinuare Provenza.

“Dicono che litigate e siete agitati.” Disse Provenza.

“Bastardi!” Disse Andy e picchiò il pugno sul tavolo.

“Andy reagendo in questo modo, non ti aiuti a stare meglio.”

“Provenza vorrei vedere te in questa situazione: sono obbligato a stare qui, chiuso dentro, in compagnia di una persona che mi odia, secondo te dovrei essere contento!?” Gridò Andy.

“Non sto dicendo che sia una passeggiata, dico solo di avere pazienza e nel frattempo devi cercare di stare meglio possibile. Non fare lo stronzo come il tuo solito!”

“Senti chi parla! Adesso vuoi farmi la romanzina, stai scherzando?” Sbattè ancora il pugno sul bordo della mensola, che affacciava alla vetrata.

“Sto cercando di dirti che se cerchi di creare un ambiente confortevole, starai meglio, zuccone!” Disse Provenza in modo conciliante.

“Non voglio stare qui, lo vuoi capire oppure no!” Gridò Andy.

“Va bene, va bene. Calmati.” Disse Provenza. Silenzio.

“Scusa Provenza, sono un po’ agitato e sono stressato.” Mormorò Andy scusandosi.

“Va bene.” Silenzio. “Senti, fammi parlare con il capitano Raydor.”

“Ok.” Si alzò “Sharon, Provenza ti vuole parlare.” Le diede la cornetta del citofono e si allontanò.

“Se vuoi, puoi rimanere Andy, non ci sono segreti tra me e Provenza.” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

“Divertente.” Disse Andy sedendosi sul letto e facendo finta di leggere. “Tanto si sente tutto anche da qui.” Mormorò scuotendo la testa.

“Allora capitano Raydor, come sta?” Chiese Provenza sinceramente preoccupato.

“Siamo un po’ stanchi tenente, spero che ci riportiate a casa il più presto possibile.” Disse con voce provata.

“Il capo Johnson sta lavorando proprio per quello. Abbiamo chiamato l’avvocato Baker e speriamo che ci possa aiutare a districare questa ingrovigliata matassa.” Spiegò Provenza.

“Posso parlare con Gavin?” Chiese Sharon speranzosa.

“Forse più tardi, adesso è insieme al capo Johnson, stanno cercando di convincere il capo di questa sezione dell’FBI, che magari potreste continuare il vostro soggiorno forzato in un ospedale di L.A. Non voglio darvi false speranze, questa è la nostra richiesta, ma hanno in mano il comando di tutta l’indagine e la decisione finale spetta solo a loro.” Disse Provenza, cercando di risollevare gli animi. Sharon lo guardò perplessa, non l’aveva convinta fino in fondo. “Siamo fiduciosi. Dovete esserlo anche voi.”

“Ci proviamo tenente, ci proviamo.”

“Come sta l’idiota? Seriamente.” Chiese Provenza preoccupato.

“Non sta bene.” Rispose Sharon con calma.

“Ok, grazie.” Disse Provenza pensieroso, adesso aveva altre priorità, ma avrebbe dovuto occuparsi anche della situazione di Andy. “Vedrò cosa posso fare. Adesso vado a vedere a che punto sono il capo Johnson e l’avvocato Baker. Ci vediamo più tardi.”

“Grazie tenente Provenza.”

“Capitano.” Provenza si alzò e uscì.

Sharon tornò a sedersi sul letto, Andy stava leggendo il libro che Provenza gli aveva portato. Sembrava più tranquillo, Sharon non lo aveva mai visto con gli occhiali a leggere un libro, rimase sorpresa.

“Perché continui a fissarmi?” Chiese Andy, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio, non l’aveva persa di vista un solo momento.

“Non stai leggendo?”

“Sento i tuoi bellissimi occhi che mi fissano.” Disse con dolcezza.

“Scusa?” Chiese sbalordita. Andy si riprese, diede un colpo di tosse.

“Mi stai fissando. Non è educato.”

“Scusa Andy, non avrei mai immaginato di vederti con gli occhiali a leggere un libro.”

“Pensi che sia uno sbirro ignorante?!” Chiese Andy infastidito.

“Non volevo dire questo.”

“Bè, perché sembrava invece che volessi dire proprio questo.” Disse stizzito. Silenzio.

“Aspetta, aspetta un attimo, tu prima hai detto: “Sento i tuoi bellissimi occhi che mi fissano.” Oppure mi sbaglio?”

“Ho detto solo che mi stai fissando.” Disse secco.

“Andy … hai detto i tuoi bellissimi occhi …”

“Hai capito male.” Disse Andy, senza che Sharon finisse la frase.

“Ok, ho capito male.” Silenzio. Improvvisamente Sharon sentì bussare sul vetro, si girò e vide Gavin che sorrideva e le faceva cenno di prendere il citofono. Sharon scese dal letto e andò davanti alla vetrata, prese il citofono e sorrise.

"Ciao ragazza!" Disse Gavin sorridendo.

“Ciao Gavin.”

“Allora come stai? Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero.”

"Questa volta è pesante Gavin. Sono a pezzi. Senti potresti chiamare i miei ragazzi e sentire se stanno bene? Digli che sono ok e che tornerò a casa presto."

"Perché non li chiami tu?"

"Li ho chiamati, ma qui non c'è … privacy … e non voglio... Insomma … se li chiamo ancora … non credo di farcela. Sentili tu, per favore." Disse sottovoce.

"Sei proprio a pezzi Sharon, non immaginavo fosse così dura." Disse Gavin preoccupato.

"È dura Gavin, ci trattano come cavie da laboratorio. Non hanno un minimo di rispetto per noi."

"Ok, parlerò con i ragazzi, stai tranquilla, ci penso io." Silenzio. "Senti, la testa calda come si comporta con te?" Disse accennando a Flynn.

"Andy?"

"Siamo passati a chiamarci per nome, uhhhh..." Disse Gavin maliziosamente.

"Smettila Gavin..."

"Sarà, ma la mia teoria è sempre più valida." Disse soddisfatto.

"Taci Gavin!"

"Gli opposti si attraggono mia cara, il vecchio Gavin ci vede lungo..."

"Gavin!"

"Ok, ok la smetto. Sei già abbastanza provata. Forza tesoro, sei molto meglio e sei anche più forte."

"Non lo so Gavin, sono molto stanca, ... È dura." Silenzio "Senti Gavin, se non esco da qui, vorrei che..."

"Cosa stai dicendo?! Non ammetto nulla del genere, sto lavorando duramente per tirarti fuori da qui e tu, uscirai di qui, te lo prometto!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Grazie Gavin..." Una lacrima scendeva dai suoi occhi. Silenzio.

“Dai Sharon, voglio vederti sorridere e voglio vedere la mia ragazza di sempre: forte, risoluta, indipendente e meravigliosa.” Disse Gavin sorridendo.

“Farò del mio meglio.” Disse Sharon abbozzando un sorriso.

“Ecco la mia ragazza!” Disse soddisfatto. “Senti cara, adesso devo andare, ma ritornerò presto, spero con la richiesta di spostarvi in una struttura ospedaliera di L.A.”

“Grazie Gavin.”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Ci vediamo presto, salutami il tuo tenente testa calda. Baci tesoro, ti voglio bene.” Disse Gavin alzandosi e salutando Sharon.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io.” Sharon mise a posto la cornetta e lo vide andare via.

Tornarono il capo Johnson e il tenente Provenza e si congedarono da Sharon e Andy e dissero loro che stavano lavorando per tirarli fuori da quel guaio, il più presto possibile.

Li videro uscire e tornarono entrambi a sedersi sui loro letti. Silenzio.

TBC


	7. Capitolo 7

**Cap.7**

Sharon sapeva che quella mattina sarebbe arrivato Paul per parlare con Andy, così si spostò in fondo alla stanza, anche se avrebbe sentito tutto quello che Andy avrebbe detto. Andy si avvicinò al vetro e quando si alzò la veneziana, sorrise, vide Paul e Provenza. Paul si sedette e prese il citofono e Andy fece lo stesso.

"Paul, Paul finalmente sei arrivato! Che bello vederti! Ciao Provenza! Grazie per avermi portato Paul!" Disse Andy entusiasta.

"Ciao Andy boy! Allora cosa combini, Provenza mi ha chiesto di venire a trovarti...ed eccomi qui. Come stai ragazzo?!" Chiese Paul con calma.

"Non bene, Paul. Sono agitato, sono chiuso qui dentro da troppi giorni, mi sento come un leone in gabbia!"

“Vi lascio da soli.” Disse Provenza e si allontanò.

"Non sono tanti giorni Andy, solo cinque giorni. Vedo che sei in buona compagnia." Disse Paul sorridendo.

"Sì, lei è il capitano Raydor." Disse Andy, sottolineando il nome, sapendo che Sharon sentiva ogni cosa che diceva al citofono.

"Ah. Quel capitano Raydor." Disse Paul.

"Esattamente." Disse Andy. Silenzio.

"Come ti senti?!"

"Voglio uscire da qui, fare una passeggiata, voglio andare a vedere una partita di baseball e ho bisogno di andare agli incontri! Se sto qui dentro perderò la mia salute mentale, mi sento come un animale in gabbia, sento la rabbia che scorre dentro di me, sento che non ce la farò a controllarmi." Disse Andy stringendo i pugni.

"Respira Andy, respira lentamente." Disse Paul con calma fissandolo, capiva che Andy non stava bene.

“Paul, ho davvero paura di non resistere, fammi uscire!" Disse Andy alzando la voce.

"Tu puoi resistere Andy. Respira lentamente e calmati." Disse Paul con calma.

"Noooo! Non capisci che non ce la posso fare!" Sbattè il pugno sul bordo della mensola del vetro con rabbia e si alzò.

"Siediti Andy e respira, lentamente." Silenzio. "Ho detto di sederti Andy boy!" Gridò Paul in modo che Andy potesse sentirlo dal vetro. Tornò indietro e si sedette, prese la cornetta che aveva lanciato via in malo modo. "Scusa Paul, scusa. Solo che..." Sharon intanto si era avvicinata, era preoccupata per la reazione così forte di Andy. “Andy tutto ok?”

“Sì Sharon, scusa.” Silenzio. Sharon si allontanò un poco.

"Ho paura Paul." Mormorò Andy. La sua voce cominciò a tremare.

"Di cosa?!"

"Lo sai."

"No, dimmelo tu, cosa ti spaventa, guarda in faccia i tuoi demoni Andy e non avere paura, puoi farcela!" Disse Paul fissandolo negli occhi.

Andy si avvicinò al vetro e sussurrò al citofono:" La bestia è tornata, Paul.”

"Ok. La conosci e sai cosa devi fare." Disse Paul con calma e fermezza. Silenzio.

"Sono chiuso qui dentro, mi hanno dato del sedativo e anche un antidolorifico.” Disse spaventato.

“Un sedativo non ti farà male, lo sai.”

“Ero stordito Paul, non so cosa mi hanno iniettato, ho dormito per parecchie ore!” Disse mettendosi la mano sulla fronte e passandola tra i capelli.

“Ti stanno curando Andy, stai tranquillo.”

“Non ne sono sicuro. Ci usano come cavie, sembriamo topi per esperimenti.” Disse Andy alzandosi.

“Vieni qui, siediti e guardami.” Disse Paul con voce calma, ma ferma. Andy tornò a sedersi e lo guardò in faccia.

“Ok. Andy, sai cosa devi fare vero?” Silenzio. “Andy?”

“Sì lo so. Respirare piano, con calma, pensieri positivi e per oggi non bere.”

“Bene, lo sai. Quindi stai calmo, respira. Vedrai che uscirai di qui, prima di quanto immagini.”

“Sì, ma Paul … quando esco … se ho voglia …” Disse Andy fissando Paul, la paura era nei suoi occhi.

“Quando esci tu vieni da me. Anzi, quando esci io sarò qui.” Disse Paul con voce calma.

“Davvero?”

“Certo. Provenza mi avviserà e io verrò a prenderti e passeremo un po’ di tempo insieme.” Disse Paul sorridendo, cercava di tranquillizzare Andy, perchè era molto agitato.

“Ok. Allora così va bene.”

“Hai dormito?”

“Poco. Sono stressato.”

“E’ tornato il tuo incubo?” Chiese Paul un po’ preoccupato, la situazione di Andy poteva peggiorare, se non si fosse tranquillizzato. Silenzio.

“Sì.” Rispose con voce cupa.

“Ok.” Silenzio “Allora non puoi andare a fare le tue passeggiate notturne, quindi quando hai gli incubi e ti svegli e non riesci più ad addormentarti, ti sdrai, respiri lentamente, lentamente, pensieri positivi, ti calmi, ti rilassi e devi dormire, devi riposare per recuperare. Ok?”

“Ci provo Paul, ci provo.” Disse Andy poco convinto.

“Ti ho portato un mp3 con un po’ di musica per rilassarti, immaginavo che fossi nervoso. Mi hanno detto che dopo te lo porteranno.” Mostrò dal vetro un mp3 con degli auricolari.

“Grazie Paul. Grazie davvero.” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Di niente Andy boy.” Silenzio. “Senti … con la signora come te la cavi?”

“Chi?” Disse Andy fingendosi sorpreso.

“Sai bene chi …” Disse Paul sorridendo.

“Va’.” Rispose noncurante, guardando dove fosse Sharon. Adesso era seduta sul letto di Andy e faceva finta di niente, però sapeva che stava ascoltando ogni parola. Sharon ogni tanto gli buttava un’occhiata, Andy era molto agitato, non riuscendo a calmare la rabbia.

“Ti stai comportando bene?”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Chiese sottovoce.

“Bè, mi avevi detto delle gambe mozzafiato, ma non mi avevi detto che è una bellissima donna.”

“Paul … sì è vero ...” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Ha due occhi favolosi, li vedo da qui, sono un verde giada da paura. Dimmi la verità, ti hanno stregato?”

“Paul …” Andy cominciò a diventare rosso dall’imbarazzo.

“Ahi ahi, mi sa che ti piace, stai iniziando a farfugliare, vero Andy boy?!” Disse Paul cercando di sdrammatizzare.

“No Paul … guarda che non è così ...” Rispose imbarazzato Andy. “Paul … credimi ...” Insistette Andy.

“Certo che ti credo Andy.” Silenzio. “Adesso sei più tranquillo?”

“Sì, ora sto meglio, sono tranquillo.”

“Bravo. Adesso devo andare, quando esci mi troverai qui, ok!”

“Grazie Paul.”

“Fa il bravo Andy boy, mi raccomando. Con la ragazza …” Paul gli fece l’occhiolino e un cenno con il capo.

“Dai Paul!”

“Ciao Andy!” Disse Paul e andò via.

“Ciao Paul!” Andy rimase ancora davanti al vetro. “Mi sembra di essere un carcerato.” Disse sospirando, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Non abbiamo le tute arancioni, in questo posto sono verdi, se ti può consolare.” Disse Sharon.

“Già, verde speranza.”

“Speranza di tornare preso a casa.” Silenzio.

“Andy.”

“Sì.”

“Perché il tuo sponsor Paul, mi fissava? Cosa gli hai detto di me?” Chiese Sharon.

“Nulla.” Rispose Andy con noncuranza.

“Bugiardo.”

“Cosa dovevo dire a Paul? E' il mio, di sponsor, tu cosa c’entri?” Disse Andy scocciato.

“Appunto. Cosa gli ha detto?”

“Niente. Gli ho detto che sei un mio ufficiale superiore.”

“E poi?” Lo incalzò.

“Poi cosa?” Chiese Andy alzando la voce.

“Cosa gli hai detto? Gli hai detto che mi guardi le gambe? Gli hai detto che mi chiami Darth Raydor, gli hai detto che ti ho messo sotto inchiesta? Cosa gli hai detto, tenente?!” Gridò Sharon.

“Tutto quello che hai detto tu, l’ho detto a lui! Allora? Non sono più libero di parlare con il mio sponsor!?”

“Andy ho sentito tutto quello che vi dicevate, esattamente come tu hai sentito quello che ho detto ai miei figli e a Gavin! Quindi non fare lo stupido, perché non lo sei!”

“Ti sei sfogata!? Sei contenta adesso, ti senti meglio?!”

“No, non sto bene, perché devo stare qui con te! Maledizione!” Gridò Sharon con una punta di disperazione.

“Bè nemmeno io sono felice di essere solo con te, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta!” Disse Andy arrabbiato e contrariato da tutta la situazione in cui si trovava.

Tornarono ognuno a sedersi sul proprio letto. Silenzio.

TBC


	8. Capitolo 8

**Cap.8**

Erano rimasti in silenzio per un bel po’ di tempo, ognuno seduto sul proprio letto, quando Sharon chiese di nuovo: "Andy, cos’altro ti ha detto il tuo sponsor?” Voleva sapere perché lo sponsor di Andy la fissava, lo aveva fatto per tutto il tempo del colloquio.

“Niente, di stare tranquillo." Rispose Andy con noncuranza.

“Voglio sapere cosa ti ha detto di me, ho visto come mi fissava!" Insistette Sharon.

“Ancora! Non ha detto nulla! E' il mio sponsor!" Gridò scocciato.

“Cosa gli hai detto?!”

“Non ho detto niente." Allora Sharon si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò al letto di Andy "Non è vero, ho visto che mi fissava e dopo parlava con te, avanti tenente, parla!" Adesso Sharon gli era addosso e non voleva mollare la stretta su Andy.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica?!" Chiese esasperato, adesso non aveva bisogno di avere Sharon che gli stesse addosso con tutte quelle stupide domande, P _erché continua a starmi addosso!?_ Pensò tra sé.

"Voglio la verità, parla!" Disse Sharon puntandogli il dito addosso.

“Mi stai trattando come un sospettato!”

“Ho detto parla!” Sharon alzò la voce.

"Mi ha detto che sei una bella donna. Sei contenta?!" Disse fissandola negli occhi. Silenzio.

"E poi?"

"Ha detto che hai dei bei occhi. Adesso la smetti di darmi il tormento, sono già abbastanza stressato!" Disse Andy abbassando lo sguardo, ma sapeva che Sharon non avrebbe finito di fare domande.

"Tu gli hai detto che quando siamo al lavoro mi fissi le gambe?! Bè non ci credo!" Disse Sharon stizzita. Silenzio.

"Ok, gli avevo detto che hai delle gambe mozzafiato." Disse con calma, senza guardarla.

"Ah. Lui cosa ha detto?" Disse Sharon avvicinandosi al letto.

"Ha confermato quello che ho detto, ok! Chiudiamo questa conversazione, per favore?!" Andy si sentiva a disagio, si stava innervosendo.

"No, caro Andy, non la chiudiamo qui. Tu e il tuo amico Provenza fate sempre i cretini e fate delle battute cattivissime su di me e mi guardate le gambe e anche il culo!"

"Non posso credere di fare questa conversazione!!" Disse alzando le braccia in segno di resa.

"Tu e il tuo amico Provenza, mi date i soprannomi più stupidi: Darth Raydor, strega cattiva, Rulebook … Regina di ghiaccio… come diceva Jack …!" Silenzio. Sharon si girò e andò a sedersi sul letto, dandogli le spalle. Silenzio. Andy la guardò, capì che l’aveva ferita, si sentì in colpa.

"Scusa." Mormorò.

Sharon si girò e lo fissò negli occhi: "Vaffanculo tenente, tu, le tue scuse e tutti i maledetti soprannomi!" Silenzio.

"Hai ragione. Scusa. Sono un cretino. Però ero arrabbiato con te." Disse a voce bassa.

"Ah, eri arrabbiato con me e sentiamo, perché eri arrabbiato!? Perché ho fatto il mio lavoro? Perché devo farti rispettare le regole che trasgredisci a piacimento, perché devo fare da balia alla Crimini Maggiori e perché siete degli stronzi!" Gridò Sharon.

"Sei maledettamente brava nel tuo lavoro, solo che … tutte le volte sei insopportabile e soprattutto, non credi che io stia facendo bene il mio lavoro!"

"Andy il tuo fascicolo è alto il doppio di un normale fascicolo, pieno di accuse, richiami, reclami, ammonizioni, ...vuoi che vado avanti?!"

"Sono stato prosciolto da ogni accusa e i richiami e le ammonizioni le ho pagate, tutte! Perché pensi che sia uno stronzo!?" Gridò Andy.

"Andy chiunque legga il tuo fascicolo penserebbe che tu sia uno stronzo!" Silenzio.

“Abbiamo finito?” Disse con voce calma. Silenzio. “Grazie. Ora sono più contento che mi hai insultato, posso stare tranquillo e farmi delle belle dormite. Grazie.” Silenzio.

"So benissimo che sei un ottimo detective, ma il tuo comportamento non aiuta.” Silenzio. “Scusa per gli insulti.” Disse Sharon con calma “Non avrei dovuto, ti chiedo scusa, non è da me, ma siamo in una situazione particolarmente stressante." Silenzio.

"Scuse accettate." Rimasero in silenzio, la tensione si tagliava nell’aria. Continuare a litigare non avrebbe aiutato nessuno dei due. Sharon sospirò, era stanca e sapeva che anche Andy era provato. Prese un respiro e con calma disse: “Sei molto nervoso, dovresti dormire un po’. In queste notti non sei riuscito a dormire quattro ore di seguito senza svegliarti gridando o respirando a fatica. Sei stressato e stanco e dici cose … cose stupide.” Disse Sharon con calma e preoccupazione. “Perché non cerchi di riposare un poco.”

“Come hai detto in precedenza, questo è un discorso che non voglio affrontare con te.” Disse Andy con calma. Sharon sospirò, parlare con Andy era diventato molto complicato. Silenzio.

Dopo un’ora, entrarono due infermieri e chiesero al capitano Raydor di seguirli per fare degli ulteriori esami.

"Dove la volete portare?" Chiese Andy alzandosi.

"Tenente, torni sul letto e stia calmo." Disse l’infermiere.

"Voglio sapere dove la portate!" Chiese con insistenza Flynn.

"Farà degli esami, stia calmo. Venga capitano, ci segua." L’infermiere invitò Sharon a seguire il collega.

"Va tutto bene Andy, stai tranquillo." Sharon gli fece un cenno che tutto era ok e li seguì uscendo dalla stanza.

Dopo un paio di ore, portarono il vassoio con il pranzo per Andy, Sharon non era ancora tornata e Andy era preoccupato. Mangiò e quando l'infermiere rientrò, per ritirare il vassoio, Andy gli fu addosso chiedendo spiegazioni.

"Stia calmo tenente." Disse l’infermiere spaventato.

"Dimmi dov'è Sharon?!" Chiese con insistenza, era preoccupato, voleva delle risposte.

"Stia lontano da me! Necessito assistenza!" Disse l'infermiere alla radio e indietreggiando da Flynn. Andy si avvicinò velocemente e mise la mano sulla maschera protettiva e l'infermiere si spaventò. "Dimmi dov'è Sharon!?" Gridò ancora Andy, sapeva che così poteva spingere l’uomo a parlare. Mosse leggermente la mano sulla maschera protettiva. L'infermiere cominciò ad agitarsi e a gridare: "Lasci la maschera tenente! Si allontani da me! Aiuto! Vuole togliere la maschera, aiuto! Mi vuole togliere la maschera, aiuto!"

Entrarono tre infermieri, con dei manganelli, che si buttarono direttamente su Flynn, spostandolo di peso. Gli andarono addosso: uno lo colpì allo stomaco con il manganello, Andy si accasciò a terra dal dolore e l’altro lo colpì in volto, stordendolo.

In due lo immobilizzarlo, bloccandolo a terra con le ginocchia sulla schiena, Andy gemette di dolore per il peso. Il primo infermiere prese delle fascette e gli legò le mani.

Andy era a terra, sentiva il sapore del sangue in bocca e il peso su di sé dei due uomini, la schiena gli faceva molto male, continuava a gridare di lasciarlo andare, ma più gridava, più quegli uomini gli facevano male. Dopo averlo legato, lo bendarono, continuando a gridargli di darsi una calmata. Lo sollevarono di peso e senza troppa gentilezza lo portarono in una camera di sicurezza, dove lo buttarono per terra e chiusero la porta a chiave.

Rimase a terra stordito per un po’, cercò di liberarsi le mani, ma le fascette erano ben strette. La rabbia e la frustrazione scorrevano dentro di lui: "Bastardi!!" Gridò con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto, ansimò cercando di respirare e di calmarsi. Calde lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi per essere finito in una situazione frustante.

I suoi pensieri divennero subito cupi, la rabbia scorreva nelle vene, sentiva la frustrazione e la disperazione che si impadronivano di lui, senza lasciargli tregua. Era incazzato, questo era fuori dubbio, era incazzato con sè stesso e per tutta la situazione in cui si era ficcato insieme al capitano Raydor. Gridò, imprecò e urlò tutta la sua disperazione. Rimase a terra, incazzato per la situazione in cui si trovava.

Entrò un infermiere, che lo prese di peso e lo mise in piedi. “Allora tenente, non fai più il prepotente?! Non cerchi di togliermi la maschera protettiva, vero!?” Silenzio. Andy digrignò i denti. “Non gridi più, non hai più fiato?!” Chiese beffardo l’infermiere.

“Fottiti stronzo!” Gridò Andy con tutta la rabbia che gli scorreva in corpo.

“Ecco dove è il tuo capitano …” L’infermiere prese Andy e lo sbattè contro il muro, gli assestò un pugno in pancia, che lo fece piegare in due dal dolore. Lo colpì con una ginocchiata sulla faccia e quando crollò a terra, gli diede un paio di calci.

“Ecco dove è il tuo capitano, cerca di ricordatelo!” Gridò l’infermiere, lo lasciò a terra e uscì.

Andy rimase a terra dolorante. Aveva istigato quell’uomo alla violenza e adesso ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Era furioso e nonostante il dolore, era ancora arrabbiato con sè stesso per tutta la situazione. Era arrabbiato per aver ubbidito agli ordini, per averla assecondata, per aver preso le schegge sulla spalla, per le discussioni, per l’esasperazione a cui lo aveva portato e per aver lasciato che lo portassero in una cella di isolamento.

Sentì tornare il peggiore dei suoi incubi, il demone maledetto, la bestia che lo stava braccando già da tempo. Sentiva la sua presenza vicino, urlò tutta la sua disperazione, voleva scappare, andare via da quel posto, ma faticava a rialzarsi. Cercò di ripararsi e sbattè contro le pareti della cella di sicurezza, era spaventato. Aveva paura di non riuscire a riprendere il controllo, aveva paura di impazzire. Era esausto e dolorante, perse i sensi e tornarono gli incubi peggiori.

Sognò di essere in un luogo oscuro, non vedeva l’inizio e la fine. Sentiva la presenza del predatore, del demone: era tornato per divorarlo senza lasciargli scampo. Cercò un rifugio, un nascondiglio, anche il più buio degli antri non lo nascondeva dalla quella presenza. La bestia sentiva l’odore, percepiva la paura e lentamente lo inseguiva. Era scappato, aveva corso senza fiato, finchè esausto, era caduto a terra e lo aveva trovato! La bestia era dietro di lui, rideva, i suoi occhi gelidi facevano rabbrividire il sangue, la risata beffarda, schiaffeggiava il suo coraggio.

Si sentiva come un bambino che piange disperato, che non sa difendersi e scappa per nascondersi.

La bestia lo aveva trovato, ridendo della sua paura, facendogli sentire il fiato dietro al collo, le fauci pronte ad azzannarlo con ferocia. _“Ho voglia di bere, quella maledetta voglia che mi tortura_ _ogni volta è tornata, la bestia è tornata!”_ Andy rimase senza fiato, appoggiato al muro, sperava di morire, oppure era già morto e non se ne era accorto. Si svegliò, ansimò e respirò a fatica, andando in affanno, si ricordò le parole di Paul: respira e pensieri positivi. _Facile a dirsi, pensò tra sé_. _Finchè non ti trovi in una situazione di merda!_ Imprecò ancora, furioso con sè stesso e con tutto il mondo. Riprese fiato, lentamente, lentamente, era sfiancato.

Pensò a Sharon, alle parole che le aveva sputato contro come un coglione. Pensò a quando aveva parlato con i figli: non era la stronza che tentava di fregarlo, che non credeva a nessuna delle sue parole. Era una madre disperata, non sapeva se avrebbe rivisto i figli. Era una donna che aveva dovuto combattere contro tutto e tutti, da sola. Aveva combattuto da sola per crescere i suoi figli e ce l’aveva fatta, erano dei ragazzi in gamba, con tutto il futuro davanti a loro. Pensò al suo volto e cominciò a calmarsi, il respiro divenne regolare, si sedette a gambe incrociate e prese fiato. Pensò di essere rimasto in apnea per ore, sentire l’aria nei polmoni lentamente lo stava rigenerando, la mente si stava liberando da tutti i pensieri cupi, dalle ombre del passato e dalla paura del futuro. La calma era arrivata e stava rilassando tutto il corpo e la mente. Adesso era tranquillo, la bestia era andata via. Silenzio.

TBC


	9. Capitolo 9

**Cap.9**

Andy era seduto a gambe incrociate, respirando profondamente e rilassandosi, dopo quattro ore, sentì la porta della cella aprirsi.

"Chi è?!" Fece per alzarsi, aveva paura che qualcuno potesse picchiarlo ancora.

"Calma tenente, voglio solo medicarla e verificare le sue condizioni. Starà tranquillo, vero?” Chiese l’infermiera sulla porta, prima di entrare nella cella di sicurezza.

"Non vedo nulla, mi può togliere questa benda, per favore?" Chiese Andy con gentilezza. L’infermiera si avvicinò, lo toccò piano sulla spalla, per fargli sentire la sua presenza: "Ok. Adesso le tolgo la benda dagli occhi." Si accovacciò vicino a Andy e gli tolse la benda agli occhi.

"Grazie." Andy si guardò intorno disorientato. La cella era piccola e vuota.

"Posso medicarla tenente?" Chiese l’infermiera. Lui fece cenno di sì con il capo.

"Mi chiamo Andy, come ti chiami?" Silenzio. "Lo vedi, non posso fare nulla ..."

"Mi chiamo Rose." Disse l’infermiera sorridendo.

"Ok, Rose mi puoi slegare le mani? Mi fanno male questi legacci."

"Non posso slegarla: è pericoloso. Sono gli ordini, mi dispiace." Disse l'infermiera, iniziando a tirare fuori le medicazioni da una borsa, che aveva con sé. Medicò i tagli sul labbro, la botta era stata forte e asciugò il sangue che aveva perso dalla bocca. Aveva dei lividi sul viso, lavò il viso di Andy dal sangue e disinfettò le ferite.

“Grazie.” Silenzio. “Non sono pericoloso, mi puoi slegare, mi fanno male i polsi, per favore.” Gemette Andy.

"Tenente voleva togliere la maschera al mio collega." Disse l'infermiera con calma, intanto stava mettendo dei cerotti sul volto di Andy.

"Non avrei mai tolto la maschera al tuo collega, non vorrei che nessuno si possa sentire, come una cavia, come ci sentiamo io e Sharon." Mormorò sconsolato.

"L’aiuto ad alzarsi, torniamo in camera, venga, mi segua tenente." Uscirono entrambi e fuori dalla porta c’era un infermiere con un manganello, che li seguiva da vicino. Riportarono Andy nella camera e quando entrò, vide che Sharon era tornata.

“Andy cosa è successo?” Chiese vedendolo legato e con il volto pestato.

“Sharon come stai? Ero preoccupato per te, cosa ti hanno fatto?”

“Sto bene, ma non posso dire lo stesso di te, cosa è successo?” Disse Sharon andandogli incontro.

Andy raccontò brevemente quanto accaduto e andò a sedersi sul letto, era stanco e indolenzito.

Sharon chiamò subito l’infermiera e quando arrivò le disse in modalità Darth Raydor: “Sleghi immediatamente il tenente Flynn, porti del ghiaccio e un cambio di camice.”

“Ma capitano, i miei ordini sono …”

“Faccia venire subito il dottore per verificare le condizioni del tenente Flynn, siamo in una struttura medica o siamo in un luogo di detenzione?” Disse Sharon in un tono, che non ammetteva replica. L’infermiera rimase interdetta, esitò un momento. “Ha sentito i miei ordini, si muova!” Disse Sharon risoluta. Andy sorrise, Darth Raydor era tornata! La guardò, sapeva dare gli ordini, era una cosa che le veniva naturale, aveva la grinta del leader. L’infermiera uscì e rientrò quasi subito, slegò i polsi del tenente Flynn e gli diede un cambio pulito.

“Il dottore arriva subito capitano.”

“Grazie.” Rispose Sharon. L’infermiera uscì ed entrò il dottore.

“Aveva chiesto di me capitano? Come si sente?” Chiese il dottore.

“Io sto bene dottore, voglio che visiti il tenente Flynn e si accerti che stia bene. E’ stato picchiato.” Disse con tono contrariato.

“Abbiamo aperto un’inchiesta interna per quanto accaduto. L’infermiere che ha picchiato il tenente è stato sospeso, però a sua discolpa va detto che il tenente voleva togliergli la maschera protettiva. Questo non giustifica la reazione violenta contro il tenente, però l’operatore si è spaventato e la paura gioca brutti scherzi. Spero in futuro non si debbano usare più le maniere forti.”

“Il tenente Flynn non è una persona violenta, voleva solo delle risposte e non ottenendo nulla, ha insistito un po’ troppo. Possiamo chiudere questo incidente e andare avanti?”

“Certo capitano. Verifico subito le condizioni del tenente.” Il dottore si avvicinò a Andy e cominciò a visitarlo. “Si tolga questo camice tutto sporco e mi faccia vedere la spalla.”

Quando Andy si tolse il camice, si vide sulla schiena un grosso livido. La fasciatura della spalla era rovinata.

“Vado a prendere una fasciatura nuova.” Disse il dottore.

“Porti della pomata antidolorifica per la schiena del tenente.” Disse Sharon.

“Certo capitano.”

Sharon si avvicinò. Andy era di schiena. “Cosa ti hanno fatto, hai un livido lungo tutta la schiena.”

“Mi sono saliti addosso in due, con le ginocchia.” Disse con voce stanca.

“Le schegge della bomba … la schiena …”

“Passeranno.” Disse Andy sorridendo.

Rientrò il dottore e rifece la fasciatura alla spalla di Andy. Controllò che fosse in buona salute e nonostante i lividi, disse che stava bene e uscì.

“Ti metto un po’ di questa pomata antidolorifica.” Disse Sharon e massaggiò delicatamente la schiena di Andy, spargendo la pomata lungo tutta schiena. Sharon lo massaggiò, cercando di fare il più delicatamente possibile, la schiena di Andy era tutto un livido. Si chiese perché quell’uomo voleva proteggerla, perché si preoccupava per lei? Sfiorò i lividi, le ferite e pensò, che forse lo aveva giudicato male. Andy fremette al tocco.

“Ti faccio male?” Chiese Sharon preoccupata.

“No, sei delicatissima, grazie.” Silenzio. “Perché il dottore ti ha chiesto se stai bene?” Chiese Andy.

“Non ti sfugge nulla tenente.” Silenzio. “Ho un po’ di febbre e non si capisce da cosa sia causata. Hanno fatto degli accertamenti. Perché non ti rimetti il camice e ti sdrai, hai bisogno di riposo.” Lo aiutò a rimettersi il camice e Andy si sdraiò, era stanco e indolenzito. “Stai un po’ tranquillo, ok? Aspetterò che ti addormenti.”

“Li hai rimessi tutti in riga.” Disse sorridendo.

“Darth Raydor è tornata.” Disse facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Grazie Sharon.”

“Prego Andy. Adesso è tutto a posto, riposati.”

Dopo qualche minuto il respiro di Andy si fece regolare e si addormentò. Sharon tornò sul letto e si sdraiò. Dopo una decina di minuti entrarono due infermieri, che chiesero al capitano Raydor di seguirli per fare altri esami. Uscì e lasciò Andy da solo.

Dopo un paio di ore, Andy si svegliò, era tutto indolenzito. Si accorse di essere da solo e fu preso dal panico. Dove era finita Sharon? Chiamò l’assistenza degli infermieri e arrivò l’infermiera Rose che gli disse che a breve il capo Johnson e il tenente Provenza gli avrebbero fatto visita. Andy chiese notizie di Sharon e l’infermiera rispose che stavano facendo degli accertamenti e lo rassicurò. Andy andò davanti al vetro e attese che si alzasse la veneziana. Dopo qualche secondo la veneziana si alzò e vide il capo Johnson.

"Andy, come stai?! Cosa è successo?!" Chiese preoccupato il capo Johnson.

Andy raccontò brevemente quello che era successo, della sua reazione e di quella degli infermieri. Raccontò che quando era tornato in camera, dopo essere rimasto in una cella di detenzione per ore, Sharon aveva preteso che il dottore lo visitasse e che lo slegassero.

"Adesso sto bene capo." Disse Andy.

"Non si direbbe." Disse Provenza.

"Ti hanno legato e picchiato, andrò a fondo di questa situazione. Chiederò di vedere i filmati!" Disse il capo Johnson.

"Sa qualcosa di Sharon? Ci siamo visti prima, ma adesso non è più qui, dicono che è a fare degli accertamenti. Sono preoccupato, può chiedere notizie capo?" Disse Flynn preoccupato.

"Vedo cosa posso fare. Adesso vado a vedere se mi danno notizie di Sharon." Disse il capo Johnson alzandosi e uscendo.

Flynn rimase a parlare con Provenza, sfogando tutte le sue paure su quanto stava accadendo.

Provenza gli disse di stare tranquillo e che avrebbero fatto di tutto per farli uscire da quel posto. Provenza raggiunse il capo Johnson e cercò di ottenere la liberazione di Flynn, per farlo spostare in una struttura ospedaliera di L.A. Flynn rimase un paio di ore ancora da solo, si aprì la porta ed entrarono degli infermieri con una barella, sopra c'era Sharon, stava dormendo.

"Stia lontano tenente." Disse un infermiere puntandogli un dito contro.

"Non vi tocco. Cosa le avete fatto?!" Chiese preoccupato.

"Abbiamo fatto una serie di esami, dormirà ancora per un po'." Sistemarono Sharon e uscirono, lui si avvicinò, le prese la mano e rimase vicino, in silenzio.

Dopo un paio di ore, il capo Johnson e Provenza, tornarono da Andy, per parlare, avevano visto i filmati di come Andy era stato picchiato e messo in cella di isolamento. Avevano fatto una formale richiesta di trasferimento in un ospedale di L.A., nel reparto infettivi, con meno restrizioni e la struttura dell’FBI aveva accettato, perché Andy stava bene e al momento creava solo problemi.

Intanto Sharon si era svegliata, era un po’ stanca, aveva qualche linea di febbre. Si avvicinò al vetro e si fece ragguagliare sugli ultimi eventi.

“Allora Andy a breve avremo il permesso di trasferimento in una struttura di L.A.” Disse il capo Johnson.

“Bene, allora ce ne andiamo Sharon.” Disse rivolto a Sharon.

“Solo tu, Andy. Puoi venire via solo tu.” Puntualizzò il capo Johnson.

“E Sharon?”

“Il capitano Ryador non può lasciare questa struttura, ha la febbre e non riescono a capire il perché, quindi non può uscire da qui.” Disse il capo Johnson.

“Se ce ne andiamo tutti e due, accetto, altrimenti non mi muovo da qui.” Disse Flynn con decisione, mettendo le braccia conserte e fissando il capo Johnson.

“Andy non dire stupidate, vai via da qui! Approfittane.” Disse Sharon.

“Tenente Flynn è un ordine, verrà con noi in una struttura di L.A.!” Disse il capo Johnson.

Andy scosse la testa e alzò la voce: “Non se ne parla nemmeno. Se non viene Sharon, io non mi muovo!”

“Flynn ragiona: sarai in un ospedale ...” Disse Provenza.

“Non mi importa Provenza! Perché non può venire anche Sharon?!”

“Abbiamo fatto questa richiesta Andy, perché tu sei stato trattato come un criminale e non hanno rispettato i tuoi diritti. Però se ti rifiuti, dovrai rimanere qui e non potremo più fare niente. Ragiona un momento!” Disse il capo Johnson.

“Ci ho già pensato, se lei non viene con me, non mi muovo!”

“E’ una buona occasione, Andy vai. Ho la febbre, non mi lasceranno andare via da qui, se prima non guarisco.” Disse Sharon.

“Allora vorrà dire che aspetterò che tu guarisca dalla febbre!” Disse Andy.

“Tenente Flynn è un ordine.” Disse Sharon con voce stanca.

“Non intendo ascoltarti, qui non siamo più capitano o tenente, puoi dire quello che vuoi, tanto ho già deciso.” Disse con voce ferma, guardandola negli occhi.

Il capo Johnson li guardò perplessa e capì che Andy era irremovibile: “Senti Andy, ti lasciamo un po’ di tempo per riflettere, adesso sei agitato e non ragioni in maniera lucida.”

“Capo, sono lucido e non lascio Sharon qui da sola. Lascerebbe il suo compagno e se ne andrebbe? Provenza lasceresti il tuo compagno in una situazione del genere?” Silenzio. “Conosco già la risposta e la conoscete anche voi, quindi se non riuscirete a far venir via Sharon insieme a me, non andrò via nemmeno io!”

“Va bene, sentiremo l’avvocato Baker, adesso dobbiamo andare. Diremo che il tenente Flynn ci deve pensare e ne riparleremo nei prossimi giorni.” Disse il capo Johnson. “Tenente Provenza, adesso è meglio se andiamo a parlare con l’avvocato Baker. Andy, Sharon arrivederci.”

“Grazie capo.” Disse Andy.

“Ciao idiota! Comportati bene e non farti mettere in isolamento, siamo d’accordo?”

“Farò del mio meglio Provenza.”

“A presto signori, speriamo di tornare con buone notizie.” Detto questo il capo Johnson e Provenza uscirono. Silenzio.

“Dovevi andare Andy.” Disse Sharon.

“Credevo che il discorso fosse chiuso.” Disse Andy allontanandosi.

“Va bene, non insisto.”

“Perché non ti riposi un po’, hai un’aria provata.” Disse preoccupato.

“Sì, credo che mi riposerò un po’.” Sharon si sdraiò e Andy tornò a sedersi sul letto. Silenzio.

TBC


	10. Capitolo 10

**Cap.10**

"Ho freddo ..." Sharon era sudata e tremava dal freddo. Andy si alzò per andare a vedere come stesse "Chiamo per farti portare una coperta."

Andy chiamò gli infermieri e si fece portare una coperta per Sharon. La coprì bene, ma tremava ancora, aveva la febbre molto alta. Gli infermieri misero una flebo al braccio. “Guarda me.” Le aveva detto Andy per distrarla, mentre le infilavano l’ago e non si accorse di nulla. Gli infermieri uscirono e li lasciarono soli. Andy prese un asciugamano e lo bagnò, lo passò sul viso di Sharon, era sudata e pallida. Tremava e ogni tanto apriva gli occhi, i suoi occhi verde giada lo fissavano.

"Andy..."

"Sono qui Sharon, stai tranquilla." Disse Andy stringendole la mano.

"Ho tanto freddo ..." Gemette Sharon.

Andy si sdraiò vicino a lei: “Ti scaldo io.” Continuava ad asciugare il sudore con il panno umido e le carezzava i capelli. Dopo un po’ che erano sdraiati l’uno vicino all’altro Sharon disse con un filo di voce "Sei fonte di calore tenente...mi stai scaldando."

"Meno male, pensavo di essere solo fonte di guai." Sharon sorrise.

"Lo so che sei una brava persona. Grazie." Mormorò.

"Sssttt rilassati e stai tranquilla, vedrai che starai meglio." Silenzio. Andy le tamponava la fronte e l’accarezzava, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

"Andy."

"Sì Sharon."

"Mi dispiace di averti coinvolto in questa situazione. Hai ubbidito ai miei ordini. E’ solo colpa mia."

"Una volta che eseguo gli ordini, finiamo nei guai..." Disse Andy e Sharon sorrise. Silenzio.

"Se non esco da questa situazione … puoi dire ai miei figli che …" Disse con un filo di voce, era molto stanca.

"Li rivedrai, ne sono sicuro." Non le fece finire la frase “Non ci pensare nemmeno a lasciarmi solo, ok?!" Fissò quei due occhi verde giada, erano bellissimi.

"Ok." Disse Sharon e chiuse gli occhi.

Si addormentarono e fu un sonno tranquillo per entrambi. Dopo alcune ore, Sharon si svegliò, stava meglio, la febbre era andata via. Si mosse leggermente e Andy si svegliò.

"Dove vuoi andare?!" Chiese preoccupato.

"Ciao Andy." Disse con voce dolce e sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi.

Andy si sciolse di fronte a quel sorriso così affascinante e mozzafiato: "Sei bellissima...ehm … Sharon, come ti senti?" Disse imbarazzato.

"Meglio. Ora vorrei alzarmi e andare in bagno a rinfrescarmi."

"Ok." Andy si alzò facendo attenzione a non incastrare i fili della flebo. L'aiutò ad alzarsi e ad andare in bagno con il palo della flebo, aveva ancora mezza sacca da finire.

"Grazie." Disse Sharon ed entrò in bagno.

"Se hai bisogno chiamami, sono qui." Attese che tornasse a letto, la coprì bene e fece per andare nel suo letto quando Sharon disse: “Vieni a sdraiarti con me, sei un’ottima stufetta per i miei piedi.”

“Lo so, sono gelidi.” Disse sorridendo, prese gli occhiali, il libro e si sdraiò.

“E’ il libro che ti ha portato Provenza?”

"Sì. Me lo ha consigliato Paul: è una raccolta di poesie di vari autori. È dal collage che non leggo poesie."

"Leggevi poesie alle ragazze, per farle cadere ai tuoi piedi?" Chiese Sharon.

"No, bastava il mio fascino ..." Rispose con un sorriso sornione.

"Oh scusa, Casanova..." Silenzio.

"Sai, la cosa interessante è che ho girato la pagina per leggere una nuova poesia e senti cosa ho trovato, lesse ad alta voce: Invictus di _**William Ernest Henley:**_

Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be. For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance. My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears. Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.

Dal profondo della notte che mi avvolge, nera come un pozzo da un estremo all'altro,   
Ringrazio qualunque dio ci sia per la mia anima invincibile.  
Nella stretta morsa delle avversità non mi sono tirato indietro né ho gridato.  
Sotto i colpi avversi della sorte Il mio capo sanguina, ma non si china.  
Oltre questo luogo di rabbia e lacrime, incombe solo l'orrore della fine.  
Eppure la minaccia degli anni mi trova, e mi troverà, senza paura.  
Non importa quanto stretta sia la porta, quanto impietosa sia la vita,  
Io sono il padrone del mio destino: Io sono il capitano della mia anima.

Silenzio.

“E’ bellissima. Si addice perfettamente a questa situazione, al nostro soggiorno forzato.” Disse Sharon sorridendo. Silenzio. “Mi dispiace Andy, perché è colpa mia se ci troviamo in questa situazione."

"Me lo hai già detto. Scuse accettate. Per una volta tanto, non sono stato io a creare casini... E ho anche ubbidito ai tuoi ordini!" Disse Andy soddisfatto. “Vedi, il cosmo si è vendicato!"

“Ahahahah ...” Risero un po', stemperando la tensione. Silenzio.

“Hai un bel sorriso e una bella risata, fragorosa. Non ti avevo mai sentito ridere.” Disse Andy chiudendo il libro.

“Alla Crimini Maggiori non mi fate ridere ... però anche tu quando sorridi … sei carino.”

“Come carino?!” Disse fingendosi offeso e guardandola negli occhi.

“Non dico di più, altrimenti ti monti la testa …” Disse chiudendo gli occhi. Silenzio. “Sono tanto stanca.”

“Riposati un poco. Rimango vicino a te.”

Portarono loro da mangiare, appoggiando i vassoi sul tavolo.

"Dovresti mangiare qualcosa." Le disse dolcemente Andy.

"Non ne ho la forza, sono troppo stanca. Credo che mi sia tornata la febbre.” Andy le toccò la fronte, scottava, la febbre era tornata.

"Ti aiuto io, non ti preoccupare." Si alzò dal letto, avvicinò il tavolino e ci mise sopra il vassoio con il cibo. Prese la ciotola con il brodo e le diede un po' di brodo caldo imboccandola. “Prendi un po’ di brodo, ti farà bene.” Sharon bevve avidamente una, due cucchiaiate.

"Perché fai tutto questo? Potevi essere già fuori di qui."

“Nessuno capisce del perchè io voglia rimanere insieme a te? Se foste usciti in pattuglia, forse capireste le mie ragioni.” Disse Andy.

“Volevi tanto andare via, avresti dovuto cogliere l'occasione. Io sarei andata via.” Disse Sharon.

“Non sono te, non lascio il mio compagno nei guai, mai.”

“Sei un uomo d'onore e sicuramente un buon compagno. Apprezzo la tua decisione, anche se hai disubbidito ai miei ordini e a quelli del capo Johnson.”

“Qui siamo solo Sharon e Andy, ricordi? Non ci sono ordini o gradi. Vedrai ne usciremo insieme. Prima però devi mangiare un po' di carne per riprendere le forze."

"Lo fai solo perché così potrai prendermi in giro insieme a Provenza, dicendo che hai dovuto imboccarmi?" Disse Sharon fissandolo negli occhi.

“Smettila di dire stupidaggini. Voglio solo aiutarti, come tu hai fatto con me. Voglio prendermi cura di te. Tutto questo rimarrà tra noi due, nessuno deve sapere i particolari, non è necessario.” Silenzio. “Adesso prendi ancora un po’ di brodo caldo.”

La imboccò ancora e mangiò tutto il brodo e un poco di carne. Andy la coprì bene, aveva ancora la febbre e sudava tanto.

“Sono contenta che non te ne sia andato.” Sussurrò Sharon.

“Ho disubbidito ad un ordine del capo Johnson e al tuo.” Disse sorridendo soddisfatto.

“Sono contenta della tua insubordinazione.” Disse abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

“lo so. Avresti fatto anche lo stesso per me.”

“Ne sei così sicuro? Me ne sarei andata via subito.” Silenzio. “Credo che non uscirò mai più da questo posto.”

“Non dire così, te la caverai e torneremo alla nostre vite.”

“Come fai ad esserne così sicuro? Ho la febbre da giorni, va e viene e sto sempre peggio.”

“Vedrai che starai meglio, ne sono sicuro. Adesso rilassati e riposa.” Rimise a posto il vassoio e il tavolino e si sdraiò vicino a lei. Dopo un’oretta Sharon si lamentò: “Sto male … Mi viene da vomitare …”

“Aspetta ti accompagno in bagno, ce la fai ad arrivarci …”

“Non lo so …”

“Aspetta …” Andy prese il cestino, che c’era nella stanza, lo mise sotto la bocca di Sharon, che vomitò quello che aveva mangiato. L’accompagnò in bagno, la circondò con il braccio intorno alla vita e la sorresse. Arrivati davanti al water Sharon vomitò ancora, aveva degli spasmi allo stomaco. Rimase a terra vicino al water, Andy le teneva i capelli e le bagnava il viso con una spugna. Non riusciva ad alzarsi da sola.

“Vieni, ti porto a letto.”

“Non mi reggo in piedi, non ce la faccio … cosa mi sta succedendo?” Gemette Sharon disperata.

“Lascia, ci penso io.” Andy la raccolse tra le sue braccia e la portò a letto. Sharon sentì il suo abbraccio forte e rassicurante, la depose sul letto e tornò a prendere l’asciugamano umido. Si sdraiò accanto e l’abbracciò, Sharon si accucciò vicino ad Andy. Calde lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi sul viso, era demoralizzata e triste, si sentiva molto male.

“Stai tranquilla, sono con te. Rilassati.” Andy le parlava dolcemente.

“Perché stai facendo tutto questo?” Sussurrò disperata.

“Ssssst … stai tranquilla.” Disse con calma, le accarezzò i capelli e le baciò il capo, stringendola a sé ancora più forte. “Non sei da sola, sono con te.”

Sharon pianse e il pianto divenne un torrente in piena di sentimenti di dolore e rabbia, di smarrimento e paura. Cominciò a singhiozzare e non riuscì più a controllare il suo corpo, che voleva liberare tutta la tensione e lo stress che l’avevano avvolta in quei giorni. Andy sentiva le calde lacrime di Sharon bagnare le braccia. Non sapeva come consolarla, sapeva che era preoccupata di non vedere più i suoi figli, di stare male difronte ad uno stronzo che fino a qualche tempo prima, l’aveva solo insultata. Capiva l’umiliazione di dover chiedere aiuto all’ultima persona al mondo, con cui avrebbe voluto passare giornate intere. Una lacrima scese dai suoi occhi, capiva l’afflizione, il senso di smarrimento.

“Ne usciremo insieme, te lo prometto.” Le sussurrò, nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli.

Il profumo di vaniglia era ancora nei suoi capelli, il profumo di Sharon era in bagno, nella stanza, il suo odore l’aveva fatto sentire a casa. Si sentiva a suo agio, avrebbe voluto tenerla tra le braccia per sempre, perché si era accorto che Sharon non era come le altre donne che aveva incontrato. Aveva scoperto una Sharon inaspettata, bellissima, simpatica, pungente, indipendente e aveva scoperto che le piaceva sempre di più.

Sharon smise di piangere e si rilassò, si addormentò e Andy rimase a guardarla e ad accarezzarle i capelli. Il respiro regolare di Sharon, rilassò anche lui, che si appisolò. Silenzio.

Continua …


	11. Capitolo 11

**Cap.11**

Il giorno dopo si svegliarono vicini, abbracciati l’uno all’altro. Sharon si mosse un poco.

“Sei sveglia?” Chiese Andy.

“Sì, buongiorno.” Disse sorridendo.

“Buongiorno, come stai?”

“Un po’ meglio.” Disse Sharon e Andy le tastò la fronte.

“Sei fresca, forse non hai più la febbre.” Silenzio. “Chissà che ore sono. Sembrerebbe mattina.” Disse guardando verso la finestra. Silenzio.

“Posso farti una domanda Andy?”

“Certo.”

“Chi è Jeff?” Chiese Sharon. Silenzio. Andy cambiò l’espressione del volto, divenne cupo e triste.

“Perché … vuoi sapere di Jeff?” Chiese, sentendosi a disagio.

“Se non vuoi, non sei obbligato a rispondere. Quando dormi e sei agitato, sono già un po’ di volte che pronunci il suo nome, o almeno questo è quello ho capito ...” Silenzio.

“Quando sono stressato per il lavoro, oppure per altri problemi con la mia ex moglie, non riesco più a dormire. Non è che non riesco a dormire … spesso ritorna un incubo, legato a quello che mi è capitato parecchi anni fa.” Silenzio. “Questo non c’è scritto nel mio fascicolo. Lo sanno solo poche persone.” Silenzio.

“Ok Andy, va bene così.” Disse Sharon. Silenzio. Andy cominciò a raccontare: "Serviva una faccia nuova per accompagnare Jeff Riason, un poliziotto infiltrato in una banda di spacciatori e io, da giovane poliziotto, volevo dimostrare il mio valore, così mi sono offerto come volontario. Siamo andati dagli spacciatori, Jeff li conosceva bene e mi aveva introdotto nell’ambiente. Abbiamo preso i contatti, acquistato la droga, insomma erano tutti pronti per far partire l'operazione di cattura e chiudere il caso. Ci abbiamo lavorato per un paio di mesi, loro si fidavano di noi, noi di loro e speravamo di chiudere presto l’operazione e tornare alle nostre vite. La sera prima di concludere, ci hanno chiamato e ci hanno detto di recarci al porto e per non destare sospetti, ci siamo andati. Sembrava tutto tranquillo, una chiamata come le tante che avevamo ricevuto in quei giorni, niente di sospetto. Presero Jeff e lo portarono via, mentre io sono rimasto ad aspettare. All’improvviso mi hanno legato. Gli ho chiesto dove era Jeff, gli ho chiesto cosa volessero, ma nessuno rispondeva.

Dopo un po' sono arrivati Jeff, con Ronnie Bonton, il capo banda. Hanno preso Jeff e lo hanno appeso a testa in giù, lo hanno ferito con dei coltelli e lo hanno lasciato morire dissanguato davanti ai miei occhi. Ci ha messo quattro ore a morire.” Silenzio. La voce di Andy divenne ancora più grave. “Pensavo facessero lo stesso con me. Ronnie ha ricevuto una telefonata e mi ha detto di aver cambiato idea, non mi avrebbero ucciso, così ha deciso di lasciarmi lì. Non so chi lo avesse chiamato, però è andata così. Ronnie ha detto ai suoi uomini di divertirsi un po’, così mi hanno rotto tre costole, ho avuto una lieve commozione celebrale e una spalla rotta. Pensavo di morire e invece la polizia mi ha trovato il giorno dopo, grazie ad una soffiata, mi sono svegliato in ospedale tre giorni dopo, con Taylor che gridava che eravamo due idioti, che se la erano cercata. Voleva sapere perché eravamo andati da Ronnie, gli ho detto che decideva Jeff, io ero solo di appoggio, non sapevo nulla di più. Mi ha risposto che ero uno stupido fortunato. Sono rimasto in ospedale per due mesi. Uscito da lì, ho ripreso a lavorare, ma nessuno voleva lavorare con me, così ho cominciato a bere. Pensa che ho anche scritto quello che era successo, un quaderno intero, una specie di memorandum, con tutte le mie riflessioni e le mie teorie sull’indagine, ma nessuno voleva saperne. Dopo un paio di mesi è arrivato Provenza, l’unico che aveva accettato di avermi come compagno. All'inizio riuscivo a tenere il bere sotto controllo, ho conosciuto Sandra e ci siamo sposati. Dopo un anno abbiamo avuto Nicole e sono cominciati un po’ di problemi, così ho ripreso a bere. Lavoravo parecchio, i soldi non bastavano mai. Alla fine Sandra è tornata dai suoi genitori ed ha cresciuto Nicole da sola. Jeff mi aveva insegnato come fare l’infiltrato, come gestire situazioni difficili dai balordi fino a quelli di più alto livello. Jeff non era uno sprovveduto, sapeva con chi aveva a che fare, per me lo hanno venduto, qualcuno che sa, qualcuno dall’interno ci ha venduti, capisci? Tutti mi dicevano che non era vero niente, eravamo stati troppo spericolati, avevamo rischiato troppo e ci era andata male. No, non ci era andata male, qualcuno aveva parlato e aveva parlato con Ronnie, per non farmi ammazzare. Qualcuno aveva telefonato per farmi trovare, c’erano troppe coincidenze, ma l’inchiesta che hanno fatto successivamente, non è arrivata a capo di nulla. Fine della storia.”

Silenzio.

“Mi dispiace Andy.” Mormorò Sharon.

“Ormai non si può cambiare quello che è successo. E’ andata così.” Disse Andy sospirando. Silenzio.

“Ho voluto mantenere il cognome Raydor, quello di Jack, perché così non avrei destato ulteriori pettegolezzi nel Dipartimento. So di non essere simpatica a molte persone e non volevo altri motivi per sparlare alle mie spalle.” Silenzio. “In realtà ho sempre sperato che Jack tornasse, non per me, ma per i nostri figli. Lo so che Jack è uno stronzo e non merita niente, ma rimarrà per sempre il padre dei miei ragazzi.”

“Mi dispiace Sharon.” Silenzio.

“Posso farti una domanda?” Chiese Sharon.

“Certo.”

“Quando hai conosciuto Jack?” Silenzio. “Perché lo conoscevi già da prima, vero?” Silenzio. “Se non vuoi rispondere non importa.”

“Sharon …”

“E’ una mia curiosità, se non vuoi parlarne …” Disse girandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

“L’ho conosciuto una quindicina di anni fa, io e Sandra ci eravamo lasciati, era tornata dai suoi genitori. All’epoca bevevo forte e una sera ho conosciuto Jack, per la prima volta, in uno dei tanti bar che frequentavo. Non so come, forse mi aveva preso in simpatia, così abbiamo bevuto insieme per varie serate. Una volta si è presentato con due prostitute e mi ha chiesto se ne volevo una. Mi ero appena separato da mia moglie, … bè ho accettato. Jack era uno così, magari ti offriva da bere per tutta la sera. Mi chiedevo come facesse per avere così tanti soldi, però sapevo che era un avvocato, quindi pensavo guadagnasse bene. All’inizio non mi ha mai parlato della sua famiglia, pensavo fosse uno scapolone. Poi Jack è sparito per un po', l'ho rivisto qualche mese dopo, mi aveva detto che era stato a Las Vegas e abbiamo bevuto insieme. Una sera era veramente ubriaco e mi ha parlato di sua moglie, dei figli e poi è sparito di nuovo.”

“Allora eri tu, uno dei suoi compagni di bevute.”

“Mi dispiace Sharon, non sapevo che fosse sposato e che tu eri sua moglie. L’ho scoperto molto dopo, quando avevo già smesso di bere.”

“Quando hai deciso di smettere di bere?”

“Una mattina mi sono presentato ubriaco al lavoro e allora Provenza, mi ha buttato nelle docce del Dipartimento, mi ha dato un caffè e mi ha portato alla chiesa dove si tengono gli incontri AA. Mi ha detto che se volevo parlare con lui ed essere suo amico, dovevo disintossicarmi. Era il mio unico amico e compagno di pattuglia, così ho smesso di bere. Grazie a Provenza sono sobrio da 12 anni 7 mesi e 18 o 19 giorni, qui ho perso il conto dei giorni. Successivamente io e Provenza siamo stati assegnati alla Crimini Maggiori e dopo sei arrivata al FID.” Silenzio. “Mi dispiace Sharon, sono uno stronzo come Jack.”

“Però hai smesso con la bottiglia, Jack non ci ha mai provato veramente. Ogni tanto tornava a casa, ma della sua famiglia non gli importava nulla e per questo alla fine l’ho messo alla porta. Non vede i suoi figli da anni e mi rammarico solo per questo, per il resto non ho nessun dispiacere nei suoi confronti. Quindi, come vedi, non sei come Jack.”

“Non sapevo che fossi la moglie di Jack, l'ho capito quella sera, ti ricordi quella sera che sono venuto al FID per la prima volta?” Silenzio.

“Sì, me lo ricordo Andy. Come potrei dimenticarlo.”

“Eri maledettamente sexy … con quella gonna …”

“Andy!” Alzò la testa per guardarlo fisso negli occhi “Non dirmi che ti ricordi come ero vestita?!”

“Non lo dimenticherò mai: gonna nera, tacchi neri, per non parlare della camicetta rosa, wow! Due gambe mozzafiato! Eri sexy da impazzire!” Disse come se la stesse vedendo davanti.

“Tenente Flynn!”

“Una visione angelica. Però quando hai iniziato a parlare … di angelico non avevi più nulla! Mi hai fatto un culo pazzesco, per cosa poi? Per due stronzi che si erano lamentati del trattamento della polizia … erano solo due balordi!”

“Andy erano due sospettati, a uno dei quali avevi rotto il naso, dicendo che si era opposto all’arresto.”

“Bè era andata più o meno in questo modo!”

“Andy …”

“Ok, forse avevo esagerato. Però non avevi visto come quei due stronzi avevano ridotto quella povera ragazza. L’avevano stuprata Sharon, cazzo poteva essere mia figlia!”

“Potevano meritare anche l’inferno, ma non siamo noi a giudicare tenente. Noi dobbiamo rispettare le regole e ...”

“Certo le regole e bla bla bla. Non sai cosa si vede in strada! Troppo facile dire ci sono le regole, bisogna rispettare le regole e questo e quello.”

“Ok, forse non conosco bene il lavoro operativo, però il mio lavoro al FID è quello! Cerco di farlo al meglio.”

“Sei la migliore, se ti può consolare.”

“Detto così, non sembra un complimento.” Disse con tono rassegnato.

“Una tua indagine può rovinare la carriera di una vita di un poliziotto.” Disse Andy con amarezza. Silenzio.

“Questo non lo metto in dubbio. Sono anche consapevole che mi odiano tutti, ma questo è il compito che mi hanno affidato e questo è quello che faccio, finchè non mi daranno un'altra assegnazione. Credi che mi faccia piacere essere odiata da tutto il Dipartimento? Credi che non sappia degli sguardi, dei bisbigli, dei cenni quando passo per la Centrale? Ma soprattutto credi che mi faccia piacere esaminare la vita professionale di un poliziotto e indagare, indagare per evitare al Dipartimento cause milionarie? Perché alla fine è questo quello che mi chiedono, cosa credi Andy, che ai piani alti interessi se tu hai pestato uno stronzo stupratore? No, a loro interessa che nessuno ci faccia causa e che la vinca, portando via un indennizzo milionario. Quindi la morale non farla a me.” Disse Sharon in tono risoluto, voltando lo sguardo per non guardarlo in faccia.

Silenzio.

“Vorrei solo che ti mettessi nei miei panni, che provassi quell’impotenza e quel senso di profonda ingiustizia, che sempre più spesso dobbiamo subire nei confronti di quei bastardi che delinquono. A volte l’orrore che vedi in strada, la follia dell’uomo, la brutalità … ti lasciano senza fiato. Vorrei solo che capissi che difendersi da tutto questo non è semplice. Questa è la rabbia, la frustrazione che scorre nelle mie vene a fine giornata. Tutto qui. Quando non hai una donna o una famiglia, che ti aspetta a casa, diventa difficile non impazzire.” Silenzio. “Vorrei che ci fosse qualcuno che mi possa difendere da tutta questa follia, che mi possa amare per quello che sono, con i miei difetti e i miei pregi.” Silenzio. “Solo l’amore ci può salvare.” Silenzio.

“Solo l’amore ci può salvare, hai perfettamente ragione tenente.” Disse Sharon sospirando. Silenzio.

TBC


	12. Capitolo 12

**Cap.12**

“Ciao Andy boy! Allora come stai?”

“Ciao Paul, sto … sto bene, sto bene.”

“Sei solo, Sharon dov’è?” Chiese Paul cercando Sharon.

“L’hanno portata a fare degli accertamenti, ha la febbre e non sta molto bene. Spero torni presto.”

“Provenza mi ha raccontato quello che ti è successo, ne vuoi parlare con me?”

“Per questo sei tornato? Cosa ti ha raccontato?” Disse Andy diventando scuro in volto e abbassando la voce.

“Lascia perdere quello che mi ha detto Provenza, perché non me lo racconti tu?” Silenzio. “Andy, guardami e parla con me.” Disse Paul con voce rassicurante.

“Volevo solo proteggerla, volevo sapere dove fosse e cosa le stessero facendo, non mi dicevano nulla e mi sono preoccupato e …” Andy cominciava ad agitarsi.

“Calma, calma Andy. Raccontami tutta la storia, con calma.” Disse Paul sorridendo. Andy si sedette meglio sulla sedia e disse: “Ho chiesto dove fosse Sharon e l’infermiere non mi voleva rispondere, ho messo la mano sulla maschera e si è spaventato, tutto qui. Non gli avrei mai fatto del male, giuro, non gli avrei mai tolto la maschera.”

“Ti hanno picchiato per questo?” Chiese Paul con calma.

“Si è spaventato, ha chiesto aiuto e sono arrivati altri tre infermieri e … mi hanno … immobilizzato, diciamo.” La voce cominciava a tremare, Andy cominciava a muoversi, non riusciva a stare seduto fermo sulla sedia, era a disagio.

“E poi?” Lo incalzò Paul.

“Mi hanno legato e mi hanno messo in una cella di sicurezza. Era un buco di due metri per tre. Mi hanno bendato.” Disse Andy con il volto scuro, la voce stava tremando ripensando a quei terribili momenti, le mani chiuse in un pugno di rabbia.

“Cosa hai pensato?” Silenzio.

“Ho pensato alle cose più orrende e agli incubi peggiori.” Silenzio. “Ho gridato e ho pianto. Sono stato malissimo, pensavo di impazzire. Sono tornati i miei demoni, mi hanno straziato il cuore e l’anima.” Silenzio. Andy si portò una mano alla bocca, la commozione era molto forte, i sentimenti e le emozioni contrastanti erano sul volto contratto dal ricordo e dal dolore. “Poi ho pensato a Sharon, lo avevo fatto solo per lei e mi sono tranquillizzato. Dopo non so quanto tempo, è arrivata Rose, l’infermiera che mi ha medicato e mi ha riportato in camera. C’era Sharon … “Disse sorridendo “Li ha messi in riga. Ha dato ordini a tutti: all’infermiera, al dottore … dovevi vederla, è stata grandiosa!”

“Ha preso le tue difese.” Disse sorridendo Paul.

“Mi ha fatto slegare e visitare dal dottore, ma stavo bene, il peggio era passato.” Disse Andy cominciando a rilassarsi. Silenzio.

“Adesso come stai?”

“Sto bene Paul, davvero. Quello è passato, ora sono tranquillo. Sharon mi fa stare bene. Sai ha avuto la febbre e le sono stato vicino per scaldarla, con il calore del mio corpo. Sono stato bene, ho dormito e non ho avuto incubi. Vicino a lei … sto bene. E’ una cosa strana, ma da quando dormiamo nello stesso letto, l’inquietudine e l’ansia sono andate via.”

“Perché non sei voluto andare via? Hai avuto una grande opportunità, potevi andartene.”

“Non potevo lasciare Sharon qui da sola.”

“Perché? Mi avevi detto che l’odiavi? Non sopportavi di stare in una stanza da solo con lei e adesso? Vuoi solo stare con lei, cosa ti è successo?”

“Non lo so Paul. So solo che non posso abbandonarla, Sharon si è presa cura di me e io posso ricambiare il favore, poi … bè non è così male, ho visto qualcosa, che prima non riuscivo a vedere e adesso voglio proteggerla e prendermi cura di lei.”

“E’ una donna indipendente e forte, sai che non ha bisogno di te.”

“Sì è vero. Sharon è forte e indipendente, ma qui la situazione è diversa.”

“Ok.” Silenzio.

“Sai Paul, quando sono con Sharon, la malinconia e tutti i pensieri tristi non ci sono più, vanno via. Se lei non c’è, sento che mi manca qualcosa e quando torna sono felice di vederla. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, però è così.” Silenzio. “E’ così bella Paul, è troppo bella per me.” Disse Andy senza guardare Paul, sembrava trasognato.

“Glielo hai detto?”

“Ma sei pazzo? Penserebbe che ci voglio provare! No, Sharon è diversa, non è come le altre. E’ un’altra cosa.”

“Perché non mi spieghi?”

“Bè, diciamo che con Sharon riesco a parlare di tante cose, le ho parlato del libro che mi hai consigliato, le ho letto una poesia.” Sorrise.

“Sai che ti stanno brillando gli occhi? Non sarai mica innamorato, Andy boy?”

“No Paul, cosa dici? Io? Innamorato di Sharon? Non può essere, credimi. Dico solo che mi piace parlare, discutere, anche litigare. La pensiamo diversamente su molte cose, però riusciamo a confrontarci e questo soggiorno forzato ci ha obbligato a parlarci, come non era mai successo. Prima ci urlavamo addosso e basta, invece adesso mi accorgo che Sharon è molto di più.”

“Bene, allora mi sa che tu qui vuoi rimanerci, però solo con lei.” Disse Paul sorridendo.

“Non lo so, però so che dovevo farlo, non potevo abbandonarla. Sai, sta soffrendo molto perché non riesce a parlare con i figli … mi dispiace, per questo. Quando aveva la febbre ha pensato a loro, al fatto che non potesse più rivederli. Mi ha spezzato il cuore.”

“Mi sa che invece ti ha trafitto il cuore Andy.” Disse Paul sorridendo.

“Hai sempre voglia di scherzare Paul!”

“Sarà … ma non ti ho mai sentito parlare così di una donna.”

“No dai … cosa dici …” Andy era a disagio, non si aspettava che Paul dicesse così di Sharon. Per spezzare la tensione Paul sorrise e disse: “Ok, senti Andy, adesso io devo andare. Ti ho portato un altro mp3 con altra musica, ho immaginato che ti potesse aiutare a rilassarti, magari puoi ascoltarla con Sharon.”

“E’ una bellissima idea, abbiamo bisogno di rilassarci entrambi.”

“Bene, allora lascio tutto agli infermieri e ti faranno avere l’mp3. Sono contento Andy boy di vederti bene, stai affrontando questo momento molto bene, bravo, continua così. Io sono in contatto con Provenza e quando ti dimetteranno, verrò a prenderti, ok?”

“Grazie Paul!”

“Abbia cura di te e di Sharon. Ciao Andy boy!” Disse Paul e uscì.

/

Riportarono Sharon in camera, l’infermiera la fece sdraiare sul letto e uscì.

“Hai terminato gli esami, come sono andati, hanno scoperto qualcosa?” Chiese Andy avvicinandosi al letto di Sharon.

“Ho ancora un po’ di febbre, non molto alta, mi hanno dato un altro tipo di antibiotico, vediamo …”

Silenzio. “Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa.” Silenzio. “Senti Andy, vorrei chiederti un grosso favore.”

“Dimmi pure.”

“Vorrei dimenticare questo soggiorno forzato, vorrei lasciarmi alle spalle questa esperienza e andare avanti. Ti chiederei se quando rientriamo alla Crimini Maggiori e in Centrale possiamo riprendere i nostri gradi e non far menzione con nessuno di quanto accaduto qui. Con nessuno, neanche con Provenza, anche se conosce già molte cose.”

“Non preoccuparti Sharon, quanto torneremo alle nostre vite, tu tornerai ad essere il capitano Raydor e io, il tenente Flynn. Spero solo che quando saremo da soli, possiamo essere ancora Sharon e Andy, se per te va bene.”

“Quando saremo da soli, va bene, ma davanti a gli altri preferirei mantenere i ranghi.”

“Va bene.” Silenzio. “Ehm Sharon, se tu sei d’accordo vorrei invitarti da me per una cena, questa volta non un soggiorno forzato, ma per tua scelta, se vuoi. Vorrei farti provare i miei spaghetti al pomodoro, alla ricetta segreta dei Flynn!”

“Dopo quello che abbiamo mangiato qui, accetto ben volentieri!” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

“Spero che …” Silenzio.

“Che cosa?”

“Niente, Sharon. Voglio solo tornare a casa il più presto possibile.” Disse sorridendo e mascherando la malinconia, sapendo che presto sarebbero tornati alle loro vite. In fondo non voleva lasciarla, voleva rimanere con lei, conoscerla ancora di più, poter godere della sua presenza.

“Cosa farai, per prima cosa, quando saremo fuori di qui?” Chiese Sharon incuriosita.

“Non lo so, vorrei fare tante cose … non saprei da quale cominciare.” Disse Andy ridendo.

“Io vorrei riabbracciare i miei ragazzi, credo che mi prenderò qualche giorno di ferie e andrò a trovarli. Sì, credo che farò così.”

“Se vuoi ti accompagno?” Disse subito Andy senza pensare.

“Andy? Vorresti accompagnarmi dopo aver trascorso tutto questo tempo solo con me?” Disse sorpresa da quella frase, che l’aveva lasciata un po’ interdetta.

“Bè, diciamo che non mi sono stancato della tua compagnia, spero che sia lo stesso per te. Però non lo è, vero?” Disse malinconicamente. Silenzio.

“Andy, quando torneremo alle nostre vite, credimi, dimenticherai presto questo tempo insieme a me, tornerai a stare con Provenza, con tua figlia, con la tua ragazza … ce l’hai una ragazza vero? Ma sì, certo, sei sempre circondato da belle e giovani ragazze, ti divertirai e ti dimenticherai di me. Sono noiosa e rompiballe, irritante e precisina … quindi non c’entro nulla con te, vero?” Silenzio. “Andy? E’ vero, non c’entro nulla con te?” Silenzio. Sharon lo guardò e si accorse che non era più il tenente Flynn che conosceva, adesso era Andy e sembrava così triste e solo.

“Se lo dici tu.” Disse Andy con sguardo triste e andò a sedersi sul letto.

“Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha offeso? Mi sembrava che fossimo d’accordo che …” Silenzio. Sharon andò vicino ad Andy e si sedette sul fondo del letto. “Quando riprenderemo le nostre vite sarà più facile dimenticare, vedrai.” Disse sorridendo e cercando di convincere più sè stessa che Andy. Era imbarazzata, così tornò vicino al suo letto. Silenzio.

“Ho solo paura di rimanere solo, tutto qui. La tua compagnia mi ha fatto solo bene, sto bene con te. Mi mancheranno le conversazioni, le discussioni e il nostro stare insieme, anche in silenzio, mi piace la tua compagnia. Non dico che siamo diventati amici o qualcosa di più, dico solo che insieme a te sto bene.” Disse Andy mordendosi le labbra, era un po’ imbarazzato.

“Andy siamo stati obbligati a stare qui, non lo abbiamo scelto noi.”

“Bè io sono stato bene.”

“E i primi giorni? Anche in quei giorni sei stato bene, quando non abbiamo fatto altro che litigare?”

Silenzio.

“Ora non litighiamo più.” Disse sottovoce.

“Andy ti dimenticherai presto di me, scommetto che non ti ricordi come ero vestita il giorno che ci hanno portato qui …” Disse Sharon sorridendo. Silenzio. “Vedi, non te lo ricordi.”

“Completo blu giacca e pantalone, con camicia color panna, maniche lunghe e sbottonata lungo il collo, con un foulard rosso. Scarpe con il tacco, ma non le solite, stivaletti neri, con tacco largo. Borsa nera.” Silenzio.

“Hai una buona memoria fotografica, complimenti tenente. Non avrei immaginato che te lo ricordassi … mi hai sorpreso.”

“Ti ricordi come ero vestito?” Chiese speranzoso.

“No Andy, non me lo ricordo.” Disse Sharon fingendo di non ricordarsi, sorrise nervosamente e abbassò lo sguardo per non incrociare i suoi occhi.

“Avanti Sharon, sono sicuro che se ti sforzi te lo ricordi, perché anche tu mi guardi, eccome se mi guardi, credi che non me ne sia accorto?” Disse girandosi e guardandola in faccia.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Era nervosa e si morse il labbro.

“Lo sai cosa voglio dire.”

“No, non lo so, per questo te lo sto chiedendo.”

“Bè vedila come vuoi, sono sicuro che ti ricordi come ero vestito. Ti sei preoccupata tanto per la mia giacca …”

“No, ti sbagli, non me lo ricordo e non ti guardavo quando eravamo alla Crimini Maggiori, sei proprio un vanitoso, tenente!”

“Certo, Sharon. Certo.” Disse Andy sorridendo.

Sharon rimase perplessa e si sedette sul letto. Pensò tra sè “ _Maledizione aveva ragione! Aveva indosso quel completo scuro con camicia, cravatta lilla, coordinata con le bretelle che ogni tanto spuntavano, quando si muoveva. Stava maledettamente bene” L_ o aveva guardato, come lo guardava tutte le mattine _.” Aveva ragione, questa volta aveva proprio ragione!”_

TBC


	13. Capitolo 13

**Cap.13**

“Tenente Flynn visto che ha deciso di rimanere con noi, volevo chiederle se potesse sottoporsi ad una serie di esami, per scoprire perché il capitano ha la febbre, mentre lei sembra non avere alcun problema.” Chiese il dottore ad Andy.

“Basta che non mi sedate e non mi date alcun antidolorifico. Per il resto, se posso aiutare a capire perché Sharon ha febbre e io no, bè … avete tutta la mia disponibilità.”

“Allora avviso il team per predisporre tutto quanto, ci vediamo più tardi.”

Dopo un’ora il dottore rientrò in camera e spiegò a Andy cosa avevano intenzione di fare: volevano applicare degli elettrodi su tutto il suo corpo per 12 ore. Siccome Andy voleva rimanere sveglio, doveva stare tranquillo. Non poteva muoversi dal letto, Andy accettò, così il dottore chiamò gli infermieri e cominciarono a prepararlo. Sharon tornò sul letto e rimase ad aspettare, mentre continuavano ad entrare infermieri con il materiale e i macchinari. Tirarono la tenda, spogliarono Andy e gli applicarono gli elettrodi, applicarono una flebo per idratare il fisico, una fascia al braccio per il controllo della pressione e una fascia addominale per il controllo del cuore. Il dottore disse a Andy che gli avrebbero applicato un catetere, perché non poteva alzarsi, Andy rimase perplesso.

“Dottore non farà male a …” Disse indicando il suo piacere.

“Tranquillo tenente, la sua virilità sarà salva.” Disse il dottore e applicò il catetere ad Andy. Sharon sorrise ascoltando le parole di Andy e del dottore. Misero un lenzuolo per coprirlo e dopo aver controllato che tutto fosse in ordine, il dottore chiese a Andy di rilassarsi e gli diede l’mp3 per ascoltare un po’ di musica e uscì. Silenzio.

“Sharon.”

“Sì Andy. Tutto ok, come ti senti?” Apparve da dietro la tenda, sorrise e si avvicinò al letto, prese la sedia e si sedette vicino. “Grazie per quello che stai facendo.”

“Se stai qui vicino a me, sono convinto che sarò più tranquillo.” Sharon sorrise e gli prese la mano.

“Starò vicino a te.”

“Sei arrabbiata per la discussione che abbiamo avuto prima?” Chiese timoroso.

“Quale discussione?”

“Quella che … cioè che mi ricordavo come eri vestita e tu …”

“Lascia perdere, abbiamo parlato e basta. E’ tutto ok. Sei tranquillo?” Disse sorridendo.

“Felice.” Rispose al sorriso così bello e rassicurante.

Entrò un infermiere, che diede ad Andy una sostanza gelatinosa da bere e uscì.

Trascorsero le ore seguenti insieme, parlando di cucina, di viaggi e musica e scoprirono di avere parecchi interessi in comune. La invitò ancora a cena per mangiare come si deve ed elencando le meraviglie della sua cucina. Sharon rimase sconcertata dal fatto che Andy sapesse cucinare e dalle ricette che vantava di saper fare. Verso ora di cena, portarono il vassoio con il cibo per Sharon.

Andy era a letto già da parecchie ore, con tutti gli elettrodi attaccati, le ventose per il controllo del battito cardiaco e ogni mezzora la fascia al braccio sinistro si gonfiava per misurare la pressione.

La flebo teneva il suo corpo idratato e gli avevano dato da bere una sostanza gelatinosa, che non aveva capito bene a cosa servisse. Era sveglio e tutti i rumori, i suoni delle macchine a cui lo avevano attaccato cominciavano a stressarlo. Continuava a sbuffare, mentre Sharon stava consumando la cena seduta sul letto.

“Sharon.” La chiamò sottovoce.

“Sì Andy.” Rispose dall’altra parte della tenda.

“Come è la cena?”

“Non ti perdi niente, se è questo che vuoi sapere.”

“Quella roba gelatinosa che mi hanno dato, mi ha lasciato un saporaccio in bocca, sono stufo. Mi sto stressando.”

“Non posso darti nulla da mangiare, dopo devi fare degli esami, non vorrei che ti facesse male.”

“Vorrei del budino …”

“Sei sicuro, mi pare che il dottore abbia detto che non dovessi mangiare nulla.”

“Non mi pare abbia detto che non posso mangiare, sì mi faranno degli esami, però … quel gel era disgustoso.”

“Vuoi del budino?”

“Magari…” Disse Andy sorridendo. “Ma sei sicura di volertene privare?” Disse sgranando gli occhi e pregustando di mangiare il budino.

“Tranquillo Andy, mangerò budino vero, quando usciremo da qui.” Disse Sharon alzandosi dal letto e cercando sul tavolo un cucchiaino pulito.

“Il mio budino è molto meglio … però, mi devo accontentare.”

“Ecco, ho preso un cucchiaino pulito. Ecco, … ma riesci ...” Sharon si avvicinò al letto, c’erano parecchi cavi e fili.

“Aspetta … sposta questo filo …”

“Attento Andy, stai schiacciando questo filo … prova … ecco …” Provò a mangiare da solo, ma i cavi lo ostacolavano e anche con l’ago della flebo nella mano, faceva fatica ad impugnare il cucchiaino.

“Mi fa male la mano, non riesco … accidenti!” Disse sconsolato.

“Aspetta, ti aiuto io. Dai a me.” Sharon prese il cucchiaino e si sporse su di lui. “Sposta il filo …”

“Aspetta, stai schiacciando questo …”

Si ritrovarono viso a viso, naso a naso, Sharon era sopra Andy. Sentivano i loro respiri, i loro occhi erano gli uni attaccati all’altro, non volevano staccarsi. Quel momento sembrò durare un’eternità.

“Sharon …” Sussurrò senza fiato. Sharon si alzò, come risvegliata da un momento di catarsi. Sorrise imbarazzata “Scusa Andy, non volevo starti addosso, ma … ecco …aspetta …”

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Avanti ti imbocco, non hai fatto così anche tu?” Disse soddisfatta. Andy la guardò perplessa e sorrise: “Ti stai prendendo la rivincita, ammettilo.”

“Perché non stai zitto e mangi il budino? Dai!” Lo imboccò, mangiò un boccone e gustò il sapore dolce del budino.

“Che buono!” Sorrise come un bambino felice.

“Mi fa piacere che ti piaccia, perché c’è solo questo!” Gli diede un altro cucchiaino di budino e sorrise, Andy si stava rilassando, risero insieme e finì tutto il budino. “Questa è l’ultimo cucchiaino, gustalo bene!” Disse sorridendo.

“Grazie.”

Mise il contenitore del budino insieme al resto del cibo sul vassoio e lo depose sul tavolo. Tornò da Andy e si sedette. “Allora sei più tranquillo?”

“Adesso sì, ti ringrazio, parlare un po’ e mangiare il budino mi ha rilassato e messo di buon umore.”

Entrò il dottore per controllare i parametri di valutazione di Andy. “Bene tenente, sta procedendo tutto in maniera perfetta, tra otto ore potremo lasciarla libero, avremo tutti i parametri e i valori che ci servono.

“Posso avere un altro budino?” Chiese candidamente.

“Come un altro budino!? Ha mangiato!? Perché ha mangiato e non ci ha avvisato!?” Chiese il dottore allarmato.

“Senta dottore, volevo solo avere un altro budino, quel gel che mi avete dato mi ha lascito un saporaccio …” Disse Andy perplesso.

“Doveva dirmelo, accidenti!” Disse il dottore contrariato.

“Perché cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Sharon.

“Non è stata un buona idea, quanto ne ha mangiato?”

“Qualche cucchiaio …” Disse Andy, Sharon lo guardò e lo fulminò con uno sguardo. “Ok, ho mangiato tutto il budino. Ma cosa c’è che non va?” Rispose Flynn preoccupato.

“Le abbiamo fatto assumere un gel, per poter fare in ultimo un esame di contrasto, se ha mangiato, dobbiamo farle una lavanda gastrica per pulire l’intestino e ripetere le somministrazione.”

“Ma è proprio necessario?” Chiese Sharon.

“Temo proprio di sì e non abbiamo neanche molto tempo, altrimenti non servirà più a niente.” Schiacciò il pulsante per chiamare l’assistenza e arrivò subito un infermiere. “Avvisi i suoi colleghi, dobbiamo fare subito una lavanda gastrica al tenente.”

“Sissignore.” Disse L’infermiere.

“Aspetti dottore, parliamo un momento …” Disse Andy.

“Ha scelto di collaborare, quindi deve essere collaborativo, se vuole la sediamo, così sarà più soft la cosa.”

“No, non voglio essere sedato. Dottore, mi farete male? Mi spieghi come funziona.”

“Non le faremo male, però non sarà piacevole. Inseriremo un sottile tubo tramite la bocca, il tubo giunge fino nello stomaco superando il cardias e asporteremo piccole quantità di liquido dallo stomaco per mezzo di un aspiratore. Laveremo lo stomaco con somministrazione di acqua a temperatura corporea. Le daremo del carbone vegetale attivato e la lasceremo riposare per qualche ora. Chiamerò altri infermieri per tenerla immobile durante il trattamento.”

Sharon si avvicinò e disse: “Dottore non servirà fare alcuna sedazione o chiamare gli infermieri, il tenente Flynn possiede un grande autocontrollo e sono sicura che non farà nulla per opporsi a questo trattamento, vero tenente?”

“Ehm … certo capitano.” Rispose poco convinto.

“Io starò qui vicino, per dare la giusta motivazione e rilassarlo. Quindi dottore se vuole procedere. Pronto tenente?” Disse Sharon fissandolo negli occhi. Andy vide quei due occhi verde giada fissarlo e si sciolse, avrebbero potuto toglierli la pelle di dosso, non avrebbe opposto alcuna resistenza. Andy fissò Sharon negli occhi “Certo capitano, sono pronto!” Disse con voce forte e risoluta.

“Bene, allora cominciamo. Infermiere possiamo procedere.” Disse il dottore. Fecero sdraiare Flynn, Sharon si mise vicino al letto, in modo che Andy potesse vederla e prese la sua mano e la strinse senza dare fastidio al dottore.

Andy la guardò, Sharon sorrise, rassicurandolo, gli sussurrò che era un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, in quel momento il dottore disse: “Cominciamo!” Inserì il tubo e cominciò il trattamento. Non era nulla di particolarmente doloroso, Andy era abituato a sentire il dolore delle costole inclinate o rotte, del labbro rotto e della testa che aveva sbattuto da qualche parte. Era un fastidio, continuo, interno al suo corpo. Sharon continuava a guardarlo e a fargli coraggio, stringeva la mano. Avevano infilato quasi tutto il tubo, Andy sentiva il corpo estraneo entrare, come un soffio. Questo era fastidioso. Corrucciò la fronte, Sharon gli disse che si stava comportando benissimo e lo incoraggiò ancora. Andy si concentrò e puntò gli occhi su di lei, era davvero bellissima!

Adesso sentiva un liquido tiepido che stava entrando, questo era molto fastidioso e gli faceva un po’ male, d’istinto con la mano sinistra prese il polso dell’infermiere, che si fermò e gli disse: “Calma tenente, mi lasci il polso. Stiamo per terminare.”

Sharon vide la reazione, avvicinò il suo viso al quello di Andy e sussurrò di rilassarsi e di lasciare il polso. Andy lasciò immediatamente la presa, abbassò la mano e la distese lungo il corpo. Sharon sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte: “Bravo ragazzo.”

Andy si perse in quel tocco, le labbra così morbide e carnose, il calore del respiro, il sorriso e i suoi occhi, in cui avrebbe voluto perdersi per l’eternità.

“Abbiamo finito.” Disse il dottore, tolse il tubo e si complimentò con Andy per l’autocontrollo. Terminata l’operazione, diedero del carbone attivo a Andy, era stanco e provato, nonostante non avesse dimostrato alcuna reazione.

“Adesso aspettiamo un paio d’ore, se tutto va come deve andare, ripeteremo la somministrazione del gel e faremo la radiografia a contrasto. Questa volta non mangerà nulla, vero tenente?”

“E’ anche colpa mia dottore, non avrei dovuto dargli nulla.” Disse Sharon.

“Adesso lasciamolo riposare. Capitano come si sente?”

“Sono un po’ stanca.”

“Si metta a letto, controlliamo la temperatura e tutti i parametri.” Sharon si mise a letto, era stanca. Sistemarono Andy, gli diedero il carbone attivo e lo sistemarono con tutti i tubi e gli elettrodi. Tolsero la fascia per la pressione e per il cuore e lo lasciarono riposare. Silenzio.

TBC


	14. Capitolo 14

**Cap.14**

Il giorno dopo, dopo aver fatto colazione tornarono a riposare entrambi, erano ancora stanchi. Dopo un po’ di ore erano tutti e due svegli.

“Sei silenzioso tenente, tutto ok?”

“Sì certo.”

“Ok.” Silenzio.

“Andy, perché mi stai fissando?” Silenzio. “Risponda alla domanda tenente!”

“Sei così bella, non ti avevo mai visto così. Ti ho visto sempre con gonna, o in completo, camicetta e tacchi, uno schianto e ora vederti così ... Sei molto bella.”

“Andy smettila, sono tremenda, questi vestiti sono orrendi e sono brutta.”

“Non è vero.”

“Non devi essere gentile, ok, va bene così.”

“Mi dispiace per tutte le idiozie che ti ho detto e per tutte le volte che mi sono comportato da stronzo.”

“Scuse accettate.” Silenzio. “Ora vuoi dirmi perché mi fissavi?”

“Da quando sono qui, in questo letto e dormo con te, non ho più incubi. Dormo come un bambino felice e sono tranquillo. Non ho più voglia di bere.”

“Sono contenta che tu sia più tranquillo.”

“Sei tu che mi calmi.”

“Va bene. Non credevo di essere un tranquillante per un uomo.” Disse sorridendo.

“Dai, non intendevo il mio quel senso, anzi, tu faresti impazzire qualsiasi uomo.”

“Tenente stai flirtando?!” Chiese sorpresa, non si aspettava una frase del genere.

“No, sto solo dicendo la verità. Sei una bella donna, sei desiderabile e attraente, anche senza gonna e tacchi.” Disse Andy fissandola negli occhi.

“Grazie, ma basta complimenti, mi farai arrossire.”

“Scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo.” Disse Andy abbassando lo sguardo. Silenzio. “Gavin è venuto a trovarti?”

“Sì. Tu eri a fare gli accertamenti.”

“Hai potuto parlargli con calma.”

“Sì.”

“Ci sono novità? Riuscirà a farci uscire?”

“Bè, tu saresti potuto uscire, ma sappiamo come è andata. Finchè ho la febbre e non si viene a capo da cosa è causata, non si parla di dimissione. In compenso hanno arrestato tutti i presunti attentatori e stanno continuando le indagini, per capire se la bomba fosse davvero una eco-bomba e con quali presupposti.”

“Perché pensano che la bomba scatenasse un agente patogeno?”

“Ci sono molti dubbi, i dati a disposizione sono pochi e si sprecano le teorie … insomma, per ora siamo blindati qui. Gavin sta cercando di forzare la mano con l’FBI, ma per motivi di sicurezza, tutto passa in secondo ordine.” Disse Sharon sconsolata.

“Avete parlato di altro?”

“Sì, ma non ne voglio parlare.”

“Ok.” Silenzio. “Ha sentito i tuoi figli?”

“Andy non voglio parlarne, per favore.”

“Ok. Anche se credo che ti possa aiutare a stare meglio. Comunque, come vuoi tu, non ti voglio forzare.” Silenzio.

“Sì, abbiamo parlato dei miei figli. Stanno bene, però sono preoccupati. Non sono due stupidi, hanno capito che qualcosa non funziona, comunque Gavin è riuscito a tranquillizzarli.”

“Dovresti chiamarli e parlare con loro.”

“Andy … non me la sento …” La voce tremò, l’argomento la metteva in difficoltà, le si inumidirono gli occhi.

“Scusa …” Mormorò Andy “Non sono affari miei.”

“Preferisco non parlarne, scusami.” Disse Sharon e andò a sedersi sul letto. Rimasero in silenzio, Sharon seduta sul letto, Andy sdraiato sul letto.

Sharon ripensò alla conversazione con Gavin. Era strano, perché Gavin ad un certo punto le aveva detto: “ _Tesoro stai parlando solo di Andy … devi dirmi qualcosa che non so?”_

Era rimasta interdetta, non si aspettava una domanda del genere e non pensava di aver parlato solo di Andy. In effetti ripensandoci, aveva parlato solo di Andy: come si era comportato, come lei lo aveva difeso, come si era preoccupato per lei e per l’intesa che si era instaurata tra loro. Intesa, insomma adesso non litigavano più, non discutevano più, riuscivano a parlare e Andy era stato anche affettuoso nei suoi confronti. Sharon aveva avuto dei momenti di smarrimento e di difficoltà, questa esperienza era emotivamente molto forte e ne stava risentendo, era parecchio tempo che non stava da sola con un uomo. Aveva persino dormito con il tenente Flynn, l’aveva scaldato con il suo corpo e si era lasciata coccolare. Il forte abbraccio l’aveva scaldata e fatta sentire al sicuro, sembrava che Andy volesse proteggerla, ma da cosa?

Sharon era indipendente, forte, non aveva bisogno di Andy, anche se … bè era contenta che non se ne fosse andato, disubbidendo agli ordini del capo Johnson e ai suoi. Una volta tanto era d’accordo con il tenente Flynn, rimanere insieme a lei in quel soggiorno forzato, era stato un atto molto coraggioso. Le tornarono alla mente le parole di Gavin di qualche ora prima: _Gli opposti che si attraggono e che non si poteva fare nulla per cambiare lo stato della fisica._

Il problema non era la fisica, era come mantenere i giusti equilibri. Sharon si sentiva come un equilibrista, doveva mantenere tutto e tutti in equilibrio e pur facendo del suo meglio, sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe caduto e si sarebbe rotto in mille pezzi. Se Gavin l’avesse vista ora, tra le braccia del tenente testa calda, come chiamava Andy! Si sarebbe stupito del modo in cui il tenente Flynn era attento nei suoi confronti.

“Andy.”

“Sì Sharon.”

“Scusa per prima. Sono stata maleducata.”

“Avevi ragione, non sono affari miei.” Silenzio.

“Senti perché non ascoltiamo un po’ di musica che ti ha dato Paul, sembra molto rilassante e credo di averne bisogno.” Propose Sharon.

Andy si alzò e le porse l’mp3 “Ecco, ascolta pure tu.”

“Mi piacerebbe che fossi vicino a me, dai vieni a sdraiarti qui.” Si spostò e fece spazio nel letto, Andy sorrise e si sdraiò accanto. Sharon gli diede una cuffietta e l’inserì nell’orecchio, si accomodò meglio e prese tra le braccia Sharon, stringendola a sé. Andy sorrise, sereno e felice.

“Allora faccio partire la musica …” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

“Ok.” Rispose Andy guardandola in quegli occhi verdi giada che lo avevano stregato e sorridendo alla donna più bella che avesse tra le braccia.

Ascoltarono la musica che Paul aveva caricato per Andy, erano tutti brani musicali per rilassarsi, per raggiungere la pace interiore. Dopo una lunga serie di brani di musica da sottofondo, cominciò una canzone, che nessuno dei due si aspettava. Andy si mosse leggermente, la guardò, baciò i suoi capelli, inspirò il suo profumo e ascoltò la canzone, era felice.

Being Alive di [Stephen Sondheim](https://www.google.it/search?q=Stephen+Sondheim&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLQz9U3MDcvylrEKhBcklqQkZqnEJyfl5KRmpkLAFUOkwcfAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjt5tGQrpznAhWkPOwKHe1ZBagQMTAAegQIDBAF)

Someone to hold me too close.  
Someone to hurt me too deep.  
Someone to sit in my chair,  
And ruin my sleep,  
And make me aware,  
Of being alive.  
Being alive.

Somebody need me too much.  
Somebody know me too well.  
Somebody pull me up short,  
And put me through hell,  
And give me support,  
For being alive.  
Make me alive.  
Make me alive.

Make me confused.  
Mock me with praise.  
Let me be used.  
Vary my days.

But alone,  
Is alone,  
Not alive.…

But alone,  
Is alone,  
Not alive.

Somebody crowd me with love.  
Somebody force me to care.  
Somebody let me come through,  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive,  
Being alive.  
Being alive.  
Being alive!

Essere vivi di Stephen Sondheim

Qualcuno che mi stringa troppo forte.

Qualcuno che mi ferisca troppo profondamente.

Qualcuno per sedersi sulla mia sedia,

E rovinarmi il sonno,

E mi renda consapevole,

Di essere vivo.

Di essere vivo.

Qualcuno ha troppo bisogno di me.

Qualcuno mi conosce troppo bene.

Qualcuno mi tira su di morale,

E mi ha fatto passare l'inferno,

E dammi il tuo sostegno,

Per essere vivo.

Rendimi vivo.

Fammi vivere.

Rendimi confuso.

Prendetemi in giro con le lodi.

Lasciatemi usare.

Variare i miei giorni.

Ma da solo,

E' da solo,

Non vivo ...

Ma da solo,

E' da solo,

Non vivo.

Qualcuno mi affolla d'amore.

Qualcuno mi costringe a prendermi cura di me.

Qualcuno mi faccia passare,

Io ci sarò sempre,

Spaventato quanto te,

Per aiutarci a sopravvivere,

Essere vivi.

Essere vivi!

Terminata la canzone, Andy spense l’mp3. Silenzio. “Una bella canzone, non trovi?” Disse Andy con noncuranza. Silenzio. “Paul è un inguaribile romantico.” Silenzio. “Ti è piaciuta la canzone?” Silenzio.

“Andy sei imbarazzato?”

“No. Perché?”

“Continui a parlare, invece di lasciare che la musica …”

“Parli al nostro posto ...” Disse Andy. Riaccese l’mp3 e partì una musica rilassante. Rimasero abbracciati, finchè Sharon si addormentò tra le sue braccia. Quella canzone parlava di loro e della loro situazione, era buffo, ma era proprio in questo modo. Andy le tolse gli auricolari e rimase a guardarla, sospirando tra sé, si stava mettendo nei guai, lo sentiva, si stava mettendo seriamente nei guai.

Continua …


	15. Capitolo 15

**Cap.15**

Sharon si svegliò e si accorse di essere stretta in un abbraccio, Andy russava piano. Non era abituata a svegliarsi tra le braccia di un uomo e tantomeno tra le braccia del tenente Flynn! Sorrise, perché la situazione era grottesca. Loro si odiavano tanto e adesso erano l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Non le dispiaceva, anzi, era così caldo, una fonte di calore, gli stava vicino volentieri. Era diventato più carino nei suoi confronti e molto disponibile, forse troppo. La sua presenza non gli dava fastidio, anzi, le faceva piacere. Era contenta che Andy avesse deciso di rimanere in quel soggiorno forzato, molti se ne sarebbero andati e l’avrebbero lasciata da sola. Certo al Dipartimento di Polizia non era famosa per la simpatia, erano più le persone che preferivano scansarla, che quelle che la salutavano e le erano amiche.

Il gesto di Andy l’aveva sorpresa, non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato! In effetti Andy era una continua sorpresa. Non sembrava il tenente Flynn che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento, sembrava un’altra persona, che le piaceva ogni giorno di più. Sbarrò gli occhi, cosa le stava succedendo? Stava pensando ad Adny in un modo che non fosse professionale. _“Qui non ci sono gradi,_ _siamo solo Andy e Sharon.”_ Le tornarono alla mente le parole di Andy, le aveva dette in quel modo schietto che le piaceva tanto, ma che spesso le aveva fatto molto male. Invece ora vedeva un Andy diverso, che le piaceva.

Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto il capo Johnson oppure Provenza, se li avessero visti dormire abbracciati insieme, non ci avrebbero creduto neanche se li avessero visti! Nemmeno lei ci avrebbe creduto, se qualcuno le avesse detto che avrebbe dormito tra le braccia del tenente Flynn, eppure, la realtà aveva giocato ad entrambi una bella sorpresa. Già, perché era una bella sorpresa, però dal comportamento di Andy, sembrava che non gli dispiacesse stare insieme a lei. Aveva persino disubbidito agli ordini del capo Johnson e ai suoi, pur di stare lì. Ironia della sorte, oppure …

Ad un tratto, si accorse che Andy si era svegliato, non russava più piano, si era mosso leggermente e adesso le stava spostando una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Sharon rimase in silenzio e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di dormire.

“Sei così bella …” Sussurrò Andy spostando la ciocca ribelle di capelli dal viso di Sharon. “Mi piaci sempre di più Sharon Raydor. Che cosa mi hai fatto? Voglio stare solo con te, abbracciandoti e respirare il tuo profumo. Vorrei potermi addormentare ogni notte vicino a te e svegliarmi ogni mattina e trovarti accanto, sei così bella … da morire.” Le diede un delicato bacio sui capelli. Sorrise e appoggiò il viso accanto, respirava il suo odore, pensò a cosa avrebbe detto Provenza e che faccia avesse fatto se lo avesse visto nello stesso letto abbracciato con Darth Raydor! Ghignò immaginando la faccia dell’amico e si girò, guardandola con tenerezza: era bellissima! Rimase come incantato e ammirò ogni suo profilo, con un dito sfiorò il viso, era come ammaliato oppure era semplicemente innamorato.

Quando gli balenò in mente questa cosa e la realizzò, capì di essere nei guai, deglutì a fatica, un brivido scese lungo la schiena e gli occhi si riempirono di terrore. Ritrasse la mano e trattenne il respiro. Cosa stava facendo? Cosa gli stava accadendo? Allora Paul aveva ragione. Si era innamorato di Sharon senza accorgersene. Come era possibile?! Cosa era cambiato tra loro?! Avevano litigato e discusso da morire e poi... E poi si erano aiutati, si erano ritrovate due persone diverse, però con tante cose in comune. La reciproca compagnia aveva fatto bene ad entrambi. La verità era che Sharon era sexy fa morire. Quando gli aveva dato quel bacio sulla fronte e aveva sentito le labbra morbide e carnose sulla fronte, il respiro su di sé, gli occhi verde giada che lo fissavano fino dentro l’anima, allora si era reso conto che la desiderava. La desiderava e voleva baciarla, come se fosse l'ultima cosa al mondo.

“Sei così bella Sharon, sei troppo bella per me.” Mormorò. Sharon spalancò gli occhi all'udire quelle parole, con un tono così dolce e gentile. Era sconcertata, non sapeva cosa fare, rimase immobile, richiuse gli occhi.

Andy l'accarezzò ancora e le baciò il capo delicatamente. Socchiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, sperando di sognarla.

Entrò l'infermiera Rose per portare le colazioni, li vide a letto entrambi, finalmente tranquilli e sorrise, li lasciò riposare e uscì. Sharon sentì il profumo del caffè e fece per muoversi, Andy sentì il movimento e disse:" Buongiorno."

“Buongiorno a te, Andy.”

“Ci beviamo un caffè insieme?!”

“Certo.” Disse Andy sorridendo e la liberò dall’abbraccio.

“Hai riposato bene?” Chiese Sharon con un sorriso che lo fece sciogliere.

“Vicino a te, dormo come un bimbo felice.”

“Hai sempre voglia di scherzare, dai vieni al tavolo.” Disse alzandosi e andando al tavolo.

Quando finirono di bere il caffè, si misero a chiacchierare amabilmente. Entrò da loro il dottore che disse che se Sharon non avesse avuto più febbre per i prossimi due giorni, li avrebbero dimessi, non avendo trovato nulla di significativo.

Andy si era ricordato che il sergente Eliot, il secondo del capitano Raydor, aveva l'influenza, per questo il capo Johnson aveva mandato lui insieme a Sharon. Era una normale influenza e solo ora aveva realizzato la cosa. Il dottore disse che avrebbe preso in considerazione quell’eventualità. Li lasciò da soli e uscì.

Andy guardò Sharon e sospirò, sapeva che ormai il tempo a disposizione stava terminando.

Continua …


	16. Capitolo 16

**Cap.16**

Sharon e Andy era stati dichiarati sani e senza alcuna malattia infettiva. Sharon non aveva più la febbre, quindi dopo altri due giorni di controllo, l’equipe medica aveva deciso di dimetterli, perché stavano bene. Le indagini dell’FBI erano alla conclusione e la cellula di eco-terroristi era stata smantellata e i componenti uccisi e i fiancheggiatori arrestati. Sembrava una brutta avventura che era giunta alla felice conclusione. Il medico che li aveva presi in cura si presentò loro senza maschera e protezioni e diede la bella notizia che li avrebbero dimessi. Stavano aspettando che l’avvocato Baker e Paul portassero dei vestiti e li riaccompagnassero a casa. Erano entrambi sollevati e soddisfatti, stavano bene e a breve sarebbero tornati alle loro vite. Aspettarono entrambi l’arrivo dei loro accompagnatori e quando arrivarono, si fecero consegnare i vestiti, finalmente dei vestiti veri!

Entrambi si erano fatti una doccia e stavano per vestirsi, con la tenda divisoria tirata. Erano più rilassati e tranquilli, tutto era andato bene.

“Finalmente dei vestiti veri!” Disse Andy contento, cominciando a vestirsi. “Anche le scarpe, wow, mi sono mancate. A te Sharon cosa è mancato?”

“Finalmente ho il mio intimo e le mie cose, mi sento di nuovo donna. Ora sto meglio.” Disse soddisfatta.

Quando terminarono di vestirsi, Sharon chiese se poteva tirare la tenda, Andy rispose di sì e si trovò davanti il tenente Flynn, come lo aveva sempre visto: elegante in un completo grigio chiaro, camicia grigia e le bretelle abbinate, impeccabile, come sempre. Andy sorrise, si girò e si rigirò:” Come sto?”

“Siamo vanitosi tenente … Però stai benissimo! Mi piaci!” Disse Sharon, poi si accorse dell’ultima frase “Cioè mi piace come stai … volevo dire.”

“Anche tu stai benissimo, adesso sei tornata Darth Raydor, ti manca solo il trench!”

“Andy …”

“Sei bellissima! Sul serio.” Disse fissandola negli occhi.

“Tenente …”

Li interruppe il dottore che li invitò a uscire dalla camera e ad andare dai rispettivi accompagnatori in sala di attesa. Quando arrivarono Sharon vide Gavin e gli corse incontro abbracciandolo calorosamente. “Ecco la mia ragazza, come stai tesoro mio?”

“Sto bene Gavin, ora che posso andare via, sto bene!”

“Allora se non devi prendere altro, possiamo andare?!”

“Certo Gavin.”

Andy andò davanti a Paul e Paul lo abbracciò come un figlio che non vedeva da tempo. Sorrisero entrambi. “Felice di vedere che stai bene Andy boy!”

“Grazie Paul per essere venuto a prendermi.”

“Te lo avevo promesso e Provenza mi ha dato il permesso, quindi eccomi qui. Ti trovo bene.”

“Sto bene, grazie.”

“Allora possiamo andare?!”

“Sì certo, solo un minuto.” Andy andò vicino a Sharon e Gavin “Avvocato Baker, piacere di rivederla.” Disse Andy porgendo la mano.

“Oh, il tenente Flynn. Il piacere è mio, spero si sia comportato bene con il capitano Raydor?”

“Penso di sì.” Disse abbassando la testa.

“Il fatto che sia rimasto con Sharon, anche se poteva andare via, le rende onore tenente. Ne sono compiaciuto.”

“Grazie Avvocato Baker.” Silenzio. “Allora Sharon … ehm … capitano Raydor, ci vediamo.”

“Certo Andy … ehm tenente Flynn, ci vediamo presto.”

“Abbiamo in programma …. Bè ci sentiamo, arrivederci!” Disse Andy imbarazzato.

“Arrivederci tenente.” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

Si avviarono fuori dalla sede sanitaria dell’FBI e si recarono al parcheggio. Andy li vide andare, quando Paul gli si avvicinò e disse: “Andiamo Andy boy?!”

“Certo, andiamo.” Si diressero anche loro verso il parcheggio, arrivarono alla macchina di Paul e salirono.

"Paul aspetta un momento, per favore." Disse Andy agitato.

"Aspetto quanto vuoi, fai con calma Andy boy." Disse Paul sorridendo.

Andy corse verso la macchina di Gavin e gli chiese di aspettare un momento perché doveva dare una cosa a Sharon. Gavin sorrise e guardò Sharon: “Puoi aspettare un momento Gavin, grazie.” Era perplessa e scese dalla macchina per parlare con Andy.

"Sharon, mi ero dimenticato di darti ... l'abbracciò e la baciò con passione. Sharon rimase sbalordita, ma dopo un momento di esitazione ricambiò il bacio con la stessa passione. Le loro lingue si assaporarono in una danza felice. Continuarono a baciarsi e a gustarsi quel momento di felicità e di libertà. Quando si staccarono erano l'uno fronte all'altro. Andy rimase in silenzio, sorridendo.

"Cosa ti eri dimenticato?!" Chiese candidamente.

"Volevo solo dirti che mi piaci Sharon e che vorrei invitarti fuori a cena, questa volta da soli e se lo vuoi."

Sorrise e inclinò la testa "Non so Andy. Mi piaci, anche se, so che sarai fonte di guai."

"Lo prendo come un sì. Ti chiamerò nei prossimi giorni."

"Va bene."

"Volevo anche dirti che sei bellissima!" Si allontanò, tornando in macchina di Paul.

Sharon rimase a guardarlo, sfiorò le labbra con ancora il sapore di Andy e sorrise ripensando a quel bacio così intenso e romantico. Salì in macchina.

"Allora ragazza mia, vogliamo andare oppure vuoi fermarti ancora a guardare il tuo tenente testa calda?!"

"Andy Flynn sarà un tenente testa calda, però sa come baciare una donna. Andiamo Gavin, andiamo." Disse salendo in macchina e sorridendo.

Intanto sulla macchina di Paul, Andy era in silenzio.

"Allora Andy boy, ti sei lanciato?!" Chiese Paul incuriosito. Silenzio. "Ahiahai … mi sa che ti ha trafitto il cuore quella donna!"

"Avevi ragione Paul."

"Hai fatto bene a seguire il mio consiglio."

"Spero di non aver fatto un casino..."

"Mi pare che abbia apprezzato il tuo bacio."

"Sì. Il bacio lo apprezzato, adesso dovrò farle apprezzare anche il resto …" Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Bravo ragazzo, così ti voglio!” Disse Paul sorridendo soddisfatto.

Continua…


	17. Capitolo 17

**Cap.17**

Sei mesi dopo

Le sirene delle auto della polizia suonavano all’impazzata, la segnalazione diceva che era stato trovato il corpo di un uomo, uno dei loro, era morto, un tenente del distretto di Hyde. Chiamarono la Crimini Maggiori per indagare sull’omicidio e tutta la squadra, insieme al capo Johnson, si recò in gran fretta all’indirizzo indicato.

Quando arrivarono, il capitano Taylor era già lì e andò incontro al capo Johnson, per parlarle, prima di chiunque altro. Le disse di tenere lontano il tenente Flynn dalla scena del crimine e che in seguito le avrebbe spiegato il motivo. Lo disse in un modo, che il capo Johnson rimase colpita, quindi disse subito al tenente Flynn di prendere le dichiarazioni dei testimoni e di cercare altri indizi fuori dalla scena del crimine. Flynn obbedì, anche se rimase un po’ perplesso, perché tutto il resto della squadra stava andando sulla scena del crimine. Li guardò da lontano e si chiedeva perché il capo, avesse dato proprio a lui quell’ordine, comunque si avviò per svolgere il lavoro. C’erano degli altri agenti che erano giunti sul posto, prima della Crimini Maggiori, alcuni parlavano tra di loro e Flynn, incuriosito si era avvicinato e aveva chiesto se conoscevano il nome del collega ucciso e come fosse morto.

Gli agenti risposero che probabilmente era un collega del distretto di Hyde, qualcuno diceva che fosse il tenente Sully, altri no, altri dicevano che c’entrava la malavita, per come era stato ucciso.

“Perché come è stato ucciso?” Chiese Flynn incuriosito.

“Lo hanno appeso per i piedi ed è morto dissanguato, la scena è da film horror, c’è sangue da tutte le parti.” Disse un giovane agente ancora spaventato.

“Come hai detto? Ripeti quello che hai detto?” Flynn si fece più insistente. I colleghi degli altri distretti rimasero interdetti dall’improvvisa agitazione del tenente e l’invitarono a calmarsi. Ma Flynn era sempre più agitato e decise di andare a vedere di persona la scena del crimine. La squadra era già dentro, quando entrò vide il capo Johnson e Provenza che parlavano con il resto della squadra e Buzz che faceva le riprese. Si avvicinò e vide la scena del crimine e il corpo appeso, gli si raggelò il sangue, la mente tornò indietro di anni.

“Tenente Flynn cosa sta facendo qui?! Le avevo ordinato di prendere le dichiarazioni dei testimoni!” Gridò il capo Johnson e attirò l’attenzione di Provenza, che non attese un secondo e prese di peso Flynn e lo portò fuori, lontano dalla quella scena raccapricciante. Flynn aveva gli occhi ancora sbarrati, raggelati, guardavano fissi il corpo, stava rivedendo una scena avvenuta anni prima.

Senza opporre resistenza, si era lasciato portare fuori, all’aria aperta, dove il puzzo di sangue raggrumato non c’era più. Il cadavere doveva essere lì da parecchio tempo. Intanto erano arrivati quelli del FID, con il capitano Raydor, che indossava il suo elegante trench nero da Darth Raydor.

Aveva appena intravisto Provenza, mentre stava portando via Flynn, gridandogli addosso perché non aveva ubbidito agli ordini del capo Johnson. Flynn era muto, con gli occhi sbarrati, lo sguardo perso in qualche altra dimensione, i loro occhi incrociarono per un momento. Sharon lo guardò e lesse il terrore, l’angoscia e la disperazione nel volto e negli occhi. Andy si era accorto di Sharon, l’aveva vista, l’unica luce in un momento di orrore puro, di morte e buio dell’anima.

Il capitano Raydor andò a passo spedito presso la scena del crimine, era uno dei loro, dovevano trovare il bastardo che aveva commesso questo crimine. Cominciò a dare ordini ai suoi uomini e si portò vicino alla scena, accanto al capo Johnson e al capo Taylor, che stavano cercando di capire come era potuta succedere una cosa del genere. Arrivò il capitano Morrison, del distretto di Hyde, e quando vide la scena, chiese se potevano tirare giù il tenente Sully. Il capo Johnson non apprezzò l’intervento del capitano Morrison, però capì i sentimenti dell’uomo, era visibilmente provato da quella scena. Fecero foto ovunque, terminarono i rilievi e delimitarono la scena, poi il capo Johnson decise di ritornare in Centrale per fare il punto della situazione, c’erano troppe cose che non tornavano e troppe cose di cui era all’oscuro.

Intanto Provenza continuava a parlare con Flynn, raccomandandogli di non fare stupidate, di chiedere scusa al capo Johnson, per non aver ubbidito agli ordini. Flynn era muto, non diceva nulla, guardava Provenza, il suo sguardo era altrove. La mente e i pensieri erano altrove, stava già pensando alla prossima mossa da fare per capire e metabolizzare quello che aveva visto. Annuì a Provenza, lo rassicurò che si sarebbe comportato bene, che non avrebbe fatto stupidate e insieme rientrarono alla Crimini Maggiori. Provenza gli diede un’occhiataccia, sapeva quando qualcuno stava mentendo.

Tutta la squadra era rientrata, stavano allestendo la lavagna con i dati e Buzz stava portando le foto che aveva scattato.

Il corpo sarebbe arrivato presto sul tavolo di Morales, il capo Johnson era nel suo ufficio, stava parlando con Taylor, voleva sapere quello che non conosceva e che nessuno le aveva detto.

Taylor rimase molto sul vago, non scese nei particolari, ma disse al capo Johnson che parecchi anni prima, Flynn aveva assistito ad un crimine con le stesse caratteristiche e pensava che potesse rimanere traumatizzato e reagire in maniera impulsiva, visto che Flynn era noto per la sua irruenza.

Il capo Johnson sapeva che non era tutta la verità, ma per ora poteva bastare, avrebbe chiesto al diretto interessato come erano andate le cose e si fece portare il fascicolo del tenente Flynn.

Provenza e Flynn arrivarono alla Crimini Maggiori e si misero alle scrivanie, in attesa che il capo Johnson desse gli ordini. Quando il capo Johnson vide la squadra al completo, uscì e cominciò a dividere i compiti tra tutti i membri della squadra. Si girò verso Flynn e disse: “Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio. Grazie a tutti.” Si avviò in ufficio, sapendo che il tenente l’avrebbe seguita e infatti Flynn, si alzò dalla sedia e andò nell’ufficio del capo Johnson.

Parlarono per un po’, Flynn non fu di molte parole, sembrava fosse un sospettato, il capo Johnson voleva sapere di più, era aggressiva nelle domande.

 _“Perché tutti sembrano reticenti a raccontare_ _quanto accaduto anni fa?_ Si chiedeva il capo Johnson e più indagava, più scopriva che le persone interessate non volevano parlare. Prima Taylor e adesso Flynn erano tutti vaghi, tanti non ricordo, forse era andata così. Alla fine lasciò la presa, Flynn aveva una faccia sconvolta, sembrava avesse visto un fantasma, quindi preferì lasciar perdere. Per ora, lo lasciò andare, convinta che nel suo fascicolo ci fossero altre notizie. Prese il fascicolo e cominciò a leggere, ma non trovò nulla di inerente al caso.

/

Il capitano Raydor rimase a guardare il coroner che stava portando via il corpo del tenente Sully. Era una brutta storia, molto brutta. Aveva intravisto il tenente Flynn, erano mesi che non si frequentavano più, sapeva che al lavoro era impeccabile, preciso. Però aveva visto lo sguardo sconvolto, aveva visto la luce negli occhi e le faceva paura e anche se la loro storia era finita, era preoccupata per Andy. Tornò in Centrale con in testa mille pensieri, tanto che il sergente Eliot le chiese se stesse bene, sapeva che la scena del crimine era stata raccapricciante. Lo tranquillizzò, tornarono al FID e andò in archivio, cominciò a cercare un fascicolo di quanto avvenuto 12 anni fa. Sapeva che sicuramente il FID doveva avere qualcosa, anche un semplice rapporto, non era possibile che non ci fosse alcuna traccia. Si mise a cercare e rimase tutta la sera in archivio, finchè il sergente Eliot andò a cercarla per dirle che aveva finito il turno e andava a casa. Lo salutò, guardò l’orario e riprese la ricerca. A casa, quella sera non l’aspettava nessuno.

Il capo Johnson aveva dimesso la squadra, per quel giorno avevano visto abbastanza, ed erano tutti provati, un buon riposo serviva a tutti. Aveva chiesto al tenente Provenza se poteva darle qualche notizia in più su quanto accaduto anni prima, ma anche Provenza era rimasto sul vago, con tanti non ricordo, io sono arrivato dopo … allora il capo Johnson chiese di avere tutti i rapporti sul caso del tenente Flynn di anni prima per il giorno dopo sulla sua scrivania. Provenza scosse la testa, perché sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto molto, ma fece cenno di sì e uscì dall’ufficio.

Andarono via alla spicciolata, quando anche Provenza e il tenente Flynn andarono via, il capo Johnson chiamò suo marito, Fritz Howard per chiedergli se dall’FBI poteva fare un controllo, poi prese le sue cose e tornò a casa.

Flynn tornò a casa, si era buttato sul divano e aveva acceso la TV sperando di distrarre la mente da quanto aveva visto quella sera, ma l’immagine del tenente Sully si sovrapponeva a quella di Jeff. Si alzò dal divano e andò in garage, si mise a cercare una vecchia scatola, nella cassetta degli attrezzi, dove aveva messo un quaderno. Lo prese e tornò in casa, scaldò del caffè e cominciò a leggere gli appunti di 12 anni fa, che un giovane poliziotto aveva scritto come diario personale.

Continua …


	18. Capitolo 18

**Cap.18**

Il giorno dopo si ritrovarono alla Crimini Maggiori: il capo Taylor, il capo Morrison, il capo Johnson e la squadra al completo. Si era unita anche a loro il capitano Raydor, doveva fare da balia alla Crimini Maggiori, per controllare che rispettassero il regolamento.

Flynn era nervoso, era accanto a Provenza e stavano guardando la lavagna, mentre Mike stava spiegando le foto e i riscontri che avevano trovato. Flynn continuava a fissare il capo Morrison, che stava facendo lo stesso, c’era qualcosa in quell’uomo, ma Flynn non riusciva a trovare il legame. Quella voce gli ricordava qualcosa, non riusciva a mettere insieme i pezzi, era sicuro di aver già visto il capo Morrison, ma per ora, era solo una sensazione.

Quando Mike terminò, lasciò la parola al capo Taylor, perché era arrivato sulla scena del crimine per primo. Dopo le solite frasi di circostanza, disse di avere il verbale di Morales, diceva che la causa della morte era per dissanguamento e l’ora del decesso doveva essere intorno al tardo pomeriggio, circa quattro ore prima del ritrovamento. Il compagno di Sully era in sala interrogatori 2, con un delegato sindacale, il caso adesso era della Crimini Maggiori e il capo Johnson voleva capire cosa stesse succedendo. Lasciarono la squadra continuare i vari riscontri, poi il capo Johnson chiese a Flynn di seguirla in sala interrogatori 2.

 _Perché il capo vuole me e non Gabriel? Perché mi sta coinvolgendo, se ieri sera mi_ h _a detto di starne fuori?_ Pensò tra sé Flynn. “Capo è sicura, non vuole che venga Provenza o Gabriel?” Chiese Flynn al capo Johnson, che lo guardò e candidamente gli chiese se fosse ancora in grado di seguire un interrogatorio, essendo un tenente della Crimini Maggiori e senza attendere risposta si recò in sala interrogatori 2. Flynn la seguì, dopo aver dato uno sguardo a Provenza, che lo sgridò, con il solo cenno del viso.

L’intervista con il collega della vittima si svolse senza troppo sorprese, il detective Salinas non sapeva perché Sully era andato in quel posto e con chi. Avevano finito il turno e Salinas era tornato a casa. I casi che stavano seguendo non erano nulla di particolare, il capo Morrison aveva consegnato tutti i files al capo Johnson e stava assistendo all'interrogatorio dalla sala elettronica, insieme al resto della squadra. Quanto detto da Salinas, infittiva ancora di più il mistero sul perché il tenente Sully era andato da solo e disarmato ad un appuntamento con qualcuno che presumibilmente, conosceva. Il cellulare era sparito e non dava più segnali, erano ad un punto morto. Il capo Johnson decise di lasciare andare Salinas e di concentrarsi su Sully e sulla sua vita privata. Uscì dalla sala interrogatori con il tenente Flynn e raggiunse il resto della squadra in sala elettronica, per dare nuove disposizioni. Il capo Morrison, vedendo Flynn gli chiese di scambiare due parole su tutta l’indagine. “Tenente Flynn posso parlarle, in privato?”

“Non ho nulla da nascondere, può parlare davanti al capo Johnson e ai miei colleghi, capo Morrison.” Rispose Flynn con ostilità, quell’uomo non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva a pelle.

_Perché il capo Morrison vuole parlare con me? Perché quella voce mi sembrava familiare?_

“Conosceva il tenente Sully?” Chiese il capo Morrison. Silenzio. “Allora tenente Flynn, conosceva il tenente Sully?!”

Flynn si riprese di colpo dai suoi pensieri “Diciamo di sì.”

“Quando lo ha conosciuto?”

“Parecchi anni fa.”

“Eravate in buoni rapporti?”

“Perché me lo sta chiedendo, sono un sospettato? Non mi piace il suo tono, capo Morrison.” Disse Flynn scocciato.

Il capo Johnson era curiosa e lasciò che Morrison continuasse a stare addosso a Flynn, la sera prima era stato reticente a rispondere alle domande.

“A me non piacciono le sue risposte tenente Flynn.” Incalzò il capo Morrison.

“Mi sta accusando di qualcosa?” Chiese Flynn agitandosi.

“Conoscevo Jeff Reison e so come è morto, cioè come il tenente Sully. Tenente Flynn era sulla scena del crimine di 12 anni fa e lo era anche oggi.” Disse il capo Morrison.

Flynn rimase sorpreso da questa rivelazione … “Allora tenente Flynn, cosa mi risponde?” Incalzò ancora il capo Morrison.

“Ero in servizio con i miei colleghi quando il tenente Sully è stato ucciso!” Disse Flynn nervosamente.

“Questo non vuol dire nulla.”

“Sono accusato di qualcosa, signore? Perché se mi vuole accusare, davanti ai miei colleghi, chieda a loro dove ero, cosa ho fatto! Faccia un’accusa formale, se ne ha le prove, signore!” Flynn si stava innervosendo parecchio.

“Basta così signori!” Intervenne il capo Johnson “Dobbiamo scoprire cosa è successo al tenente Sully. Capo Morrison vorrebbe raggiungermi nel mio ufficio, credo che dobbiamo parlare e le ricordo che l’indagine è in capo alla Crimini Maggiori.”

“Bene capo Johnson.” Disse Morrison conciliante.

I due si avviarono nell’ufficio del capo Johnson e rimasero lì per un paio di ore. Flynn nel frattempo era nervoso, irascibile, tanto che Provenza per ben due volte lo aveva ripreso, finchè non lo aveva portato in sala ristoro per staccare un momento.

“Che diavolo ti prende Flynn?!”

“Lo chiedi a me? Quel bastardo di Morrison mi fa il terzo grado e nessuno dice nulla?!”

“Hai qualcosa da nascondere?”

“No, Provenza cosa dici? Non ho nulla da nascondere né oggi, né dodici anni fa, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Perché la verità è che quella maledetta storia sta ritornando ancora a rovinarmi la vita!”

“Non permettere a nessuno di rovinarti la vita Flynn. Cosa ti è successo? Da due mesi a questa parte sei cambiato, non sei più l’Andy che conoscevo. Sei tenebroso, vuoi stare sempre per i fatti tuoi, vuoi …

“Faccio il mio lavoro e me ne torno a casa, ok.” Rispose Andy secco.

“Perché non vuoi più uscire in compagnia? Perché non vuoi che usciamo una sera e incontriamo delle belle ragazze?”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Perché non andiamo a vedere una partita allo stadio?”

“Non mi interessa.” Disse Andy abbassando lo sguardo.

“Vuoi che usciamo con un po’ di gente e ci rilassiamo.”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi solo lavorare? Vuoi andare ai tuoi incontri?”

“Se così fosse, che problema hai? Faccio bene il mio lavoro, sono felice così, ok!” Alzò lo sguardò e fissò Provenza con i pugni stretti.

“Non sei felice, vero?” Silenzio. “Cosa ti ha detto, che non ti ama più? Le donne dicono tutto e il contrario di tutto, quindi Andy, magari cambia idea.” Disse Provenza in tono conciliante.

“Non cambierà idea, mi ha lasciato. Fine della storia.” Disse Flynn in tono serio.

“Mi dispiace Andy, però il mare è pieno di pesci.” Silenzio. “Ok, adesso ti senti di merda, ma vedrai che con il tempo tutto ti sembr …”

“Ho bevuto.” Silenzio.

“Cosa!?” Chiese Provenza, sgranando gli occhi. Adesso era seriamente preoccupato.

“Ieri sera ho bevuto un bicchiere di whiskey.” Silenzio. “Mi dispiace Provenza.” Mormorò Andy. Provenza scosse la testa, adesso era furioso con Andy, lo fissò negli occhi senza dire una parola. Silenzio.

“Mi dispiace …” Mormorò Andy abbassando lo sguardo.

Provenza gli si avvicinò “Sei un coglione!” uscì dalla sala ristoro, sbattendo la porta. Flynn rimase immobile a guardare l’amico andare via. Sia appoggiò al bancone, sapeva di aver deluso Provenza e di aver buttato via anni di sobrietà. Una lacrima scese rapida dal volto, l’asciugò in fretta, si sistemò la cravatta e tornò alla scrivania.

/

Il capo Johnson stava parlando con il capo Taylor, voleva sapere qualcosa di più su quanto accaduto 12 anni fa e voleva la sua versione, visto che ognuno raccontava una storia diversa. Il capo Morrison le aveva raccontato la sua storia e ora voleva sentire la versione di Taylor.

Taylor raccontò la sua versione dei fatti accaduti allora e il capo Johnson chiese perché di rapporti e verbali c’erano solo due fogli striminziti con delle banalità, che non servivano a nessuno. Taylor le rispose che nel trasloco degli archivi nel nuovo palazzo, alcuni scatoloni erano andati perduti. Probabilmente i fascicoli erano in quegli scatoloni e quindi non avevano verbali e dichiarazioni di quanto avvenuto 12 anni fa. Solo la memoria dei testimoni dell’epoca poteva aiutare e lui era tra quelli. Il capo Johnson era sorpreso da quanto sentito da Taylor, però i fatti erano quelli e le carte su cui lavorare erano ancora meno. Ascoltò cosa avesse da dire, ascoltò la versione dei fatti e lo lasciò andare.

Dopo aver ascoltato il capo Morrison, il capo Taylor e il tenente Flynn, il capo Johnson si era accorta che di quella brutta storia di 12 anni fa, ognuno raccontava una sua verità. Il caso a cui stavano lavorando, anche se legato a quel fatto, doveva venir risolto e dovevano scoprire chi aveva ucciso il tenente Sully.

Il capo Johnson tornò nella sala centrale e chiese a Mike i riscontri sul tenente Sully, chiese di poter incontrare la moglie e di verificare i rapporti con i colleghi. Dopo aver dato ordine alla squadra, tornò nel suo ufficio, questo caso si prospettava molto complicato.

Quando il capo Taylor uscì dall’ufficio del capo Johnson, Flynn lo stava aspettando davanti agli ascensori.

“Allora Taylor, perché non dici anche a me, quello che hai detto al capo Johnson e spiegami perché non volevi che vedessi la scena del crimine?”

“Tenente Flynn lascia perdere, ok. Comunque il capo Johnson sa quello che deve sapere, niente di più, niente di meno. Senti Flynn, a ficcarti nei guai ci riesci bene da solo, non hai bisogno del mio aiuto. Era così 12 anni fa e lo è ancora!”

“Va al diavolo Taylor! Jeff è morto e non ha pagato nessuno!” Gridò Flynn avvicinandosi minacciosamente verso Taylor.

“Devi solo ringraziare che sei qui, hai capito!” Rispose Taylor a muso duro.

“Dimmi chi devo ringraziare!” Disse Flynn avvicinandosi a Taylor minacciosamente.

“Lascia il passato al passato Flynn, ti conviene!”

“Forse conviene più a te!”

“Ci sono problemi signori?” Disse il capo Johnson alzando la voce, per attirare l’attenzione dei due uomini. Silenzio.

“No capo, stavamo solo parlando … ora devo proprio andare. Se volete scusarmi.” Disse Taylor e entrò nell’ascensore. Silenzio.

“Tenente Flynn vuole dirmi qualcosa?” Chiese il capo Johnson.

“Ho già detto tutto quanto capo, non ho più nulla da dire.” Disse guardandola fissa negli occhi.

“Tenente Flynn la mia porta è sempre aperta, non lo dimentichi.”

Continua …


	19. Capitolo 19

**Cap19**

Andy tornò a casa dopo la giornata di lavoro, dove non avevano concluso molto. Si era lasciato male con Provenza, la loro discussione lo aveva scosso e voleva scusarsi con Provenza.

Prese il cellulare e provò a richiamare Provenza. Aveva già lasciato dei messaggi, ma sembrava che volesse ignorarlo. Dopo l’ennesima telefonata a vuoto, si sdraiò sul divano, era stanco, sfiancato. Sospirò, guardando il soffitto, aveva fatto solo casini e soprattutto, era in un bel casino.

 _Sono un idiota!_ Disse tra sé. Pensò che riparlare con Taylor, potesse aiutarlo a sistemare il puzzle che aveva in testa. Si alzò e decise di andare a casa di Taylor. Arrivò dopo una mezzoretta, sapeva dove abitava, anche se non c’era mai stato. Parcheggiò la macchina dal lato opposto e si avviò davanti alla casa. Era un quartiere tranquillo, la maggior parte delle persone era già rientrata a casa, non c’era in giro nessuno. Aprì il cancelletto e si avviò lungo il vialetto, quando vide la porta della casa aprirsi e Taylor uscire, andandogli incontro.

“Che diavolo ci fai a casa mia?!” Chiese Taylor andandogli incontro.

“Lo sai. Voglio risposte Taylor e tu sai dove andare a cercarle, vero? Sai più di quanto dici.” Disse Flynn insistendo.

“Tesoro tutto a posto? La cena è quasi pronta!” Si sentì una voce dall’interno della casa, doveva essere la moglie di Taylor.

“Arrivo cara, dammi solo un momento.” Disse Taylor per rassicurare la moglie. Silenzio. Si avvicinò a Flynn e lo prese per un braccio: “Vattene Flynn e la chiudiamo qui. Rischi grosso.”

“Dimmi cosa cercare Taylor e sparisco dalla tua vista.” Chiese Andy speranzoso. Taylor si guardò intorno, fece un colpo di tosse e disse: “Cerca un tenente di Hyde, un certo Fischer, dovresti conoscerlo … qualcosa sa. Adesso sparisci!” Disse sottovoce Taylor e si avviò verso la porta. “Eccomi, arrivo tesoro.”

“Grazie Taylor!” Andy tornò di corsa alla macchina, mise in moto e andò via. Rientrò verso casa, rimase in macchina e fece una serie di telefonate, qualcuno che poteva aiutarlo lo avrebbe trovato. Dopo un paio di chiamate riuscì a sapere dove trovare il tenente Fischer. Aveva chiesto qualche favore, ma ne valeva la pena. Prese la macchina e andò senza indugio a parlare con il tenente Fischer.

/

Il tenente Flynn entrò nel bar e si avvicinò lentamente verso un uomo che sembrava essere, l’uomo che stava cercando.

il tenente Fischer stava bevendo con alcuni colleghi a fine giornata e stavano ridendo e bevendo insieme, quando girò lo sguardo e riconobbe il tenente Flynn.

Fischer guardò fisso negli occhi il tenente Flynn. Abbassò il bicchiere e si scusò con i colleghi e si avvicinò lentamente.

“Tenente Flynn non è un piacere vederla. Soprattutto dopo tanti anni.” Si voltò a guardare i suoi colleghi, che li stavano fissando. “Cosa ci fa in un bar di Hyde? E’ fuori dalla sua giurisdizione e soprattutto è fuori dai suoi soliti giri.”

“Qualcuno che viene agli incontri AA mi ha detto che ti avrei trovato in questo bar e così sono venuto perché ho bisogno di parlarti.” Disse Flynn a bassa voce.

“Non ho nulla da dire, tenente Flynn, quello che avevo da dire l'ho detto 12 anni fa, quindi la storia è chiusa.”

“Qualcuno mi ha detto che non è chiusa, così come dici tu. Ci sono ancora tante cose che non sono state dette e che nessuno vuole più sentire, però io sto cercando la verità, quindi vorrei parlare con te.”

“Tenente Flynn vattene sarà meglio per te!” Disse alzando la voce il tenente Fisher in modo che tutti potessero sentirlo.

“Non ci penso minimamente, sarò la tua ombra finché tu non vorrai parlare con me e lo sai benissimo.” Mormorò Flynn a denti stretti fissando Fischer.

Allora il tenente Fisher disse ad alta voce: “Andiamo fuori, sistemiamo le cose da uomini!”

“Non ho alcun problema.” Disse Flynn, si alzarono e andarono fuori.

Quando furono davanti alla porta del locale, il tenente Fisher prese Andy per un braccio: “Vieni da questa parte presto, cosa sta succedendo, Andy? Qui le cose stanno tornando come 12 anni fa e non voglio entrarci dentro. Non ci sono voluto entrare dentro 12 anni fa e non ci voglio entrare adesso. Sappi che da parte mia, non dirò nulla.”

“Sai qualcosa che mi possa aiutare a scoprire chi ha ucciso Jeff?”

“Andy non so nulla. So solo che da quando il tenente Sully è stato ucciso in quel modo, le acque si sono agitate e bisogna fare attenzione. Girano voci che qualcuno 12 anni fa aveva pagato con della cocaina la vita di un detective, mentre questa volta no. Fai attenzione a Morrison, non piace a nessuno rinvangare il passato. Ti posso solo dire che questa cosa ha smosso parecchio, perchè il collega di pattuglia di Sully, era semplicemente un rimpiazzo, il suo collega storico, Waters, due settimane fa, si è suicidato con una pallottola alla testa. Il capo Morrison ha messo in coppia Salinas con Sully, che non sa nulla di quanto accaduto 12 anni fa. La pista giusta è indagare sul suicidio del collega di Sully, Patrick Waters, che si sarà sparato alla testa, ma la moglie continua a sostenere che non è un suicidio. Sembra che Waters stesse indagando da solo, su una vecchia storia. Il suicidio è stato archiviato in fretta, qualcosa che non funziona. Non ti ho detto niente e anche davanti a un giudice, non ho detto niente, non so niente e per quanto mi riguarda questa discussione non c'è mai stata. Mi dispiace tenente …” Fisher sferrò un pugno a Flynn che lo fece cadere a terra dall'altra parte del vicolo. Adesso erano sul marciapiede, vicino alla porta del bar.

“Ehi … ma che ti è preso?!” Annaspò Flynn asciugandosi il sangue che usciva dalla bocca.

“Sei un gran bastardo! Non osare parlare così dei miei colleghi e del distretto di Hyde! Sei solo un bastardo!” Continuava a gridare il tenente Fischer ad alta voce perché tutti potessero a sentirlo. “Colpiscimi o finirà male!” Disse Fischer sottovoce a Flynn, che si rialzò e gli diede un pugno in faccia e lo fece cadere dall’altra parte del marciapiede.

Fischer sorrise si alzò e si lanciò con tutto il suo corpo contro Flynn, caddero entrambi rotolando per terra e continuando a prendersi a pugni. Andarono contro i bidoni dell'immondizia, scatenando un gran fragore.

Gli avventori del bar uscirono, alcuni con delle bottiglie in mano, altri cominciarono a gridare: “Forza! Dai! Dagli dentro, colpisci! Colpisci!”

“Forza Fischer rompigli il culo!”

I colleghi di Fischer facevano il tifo, mentre Flynn tentava di difendersi meglio che potesse.

In fondo non si stavano facendo un gran male, quando ad un tratto il gestore del bar un uomo molto grosso e robusto, uscì con in mano una mazza da baseball, si mise in mezzo ai due uomini e gridò: “Smettetela! Basta! Non voglio rogne davanti al mio locale! Se volete prendervi a pugni andate da un'altra parte!”

I due, vista la stazza dell’uomo e la mazza da baseball, si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro. Fischer si avviò verso l’entrata del bar “Prova a parlare male del capo Morrison e te la vedrai molto male! Torna nella tua squadra d’élite … Crimini Maggiori … e non farti più vedere! Vattene, grandissimo bastardo!” Fisher fece per rientrare nel locale. I suoi colleghi cominciarono a dargli delle pacche sulle spalle. “Bravo, gli hai dato una bella lezione a quello stronzo!” “Sei stato bravissimo!” “Hai fatto bene a dirglielo! Viva al capo Morrison! Viva al capo Morrison!”

Flynn rimase a guardare la scena, si ripulì la giacca e tornò a casa, adesso sapeva che era sulla buona strada.

/

Quando tornò a casa, trovò Provenza ad aspettarlo, seduto sul divano. “Finalmente sei tornato!”

“Perché non hai risposto alle mie chiamate?” Chiese Andy.

“Ero impegnato.”

“Davvero?! Ti ho mandato una valanga di messaggi.” Disse scocciato.

“Dove sei stato?” Chiese Provenza.

“Sembri mia madre … “Disse Flynn sedendosi su una sedia e slacciandosi la cravatta.

“Prima ero impegnato a smaltire l’arrabbiatura che avevo, poi ero preoccupato per un idiota! Dove sei stato Andy? Hai bevuto?”

“No, non ho bevuto!” Silenzio. “Sono andato a schiarirmi le idee e ho fatto quattro chiacchiere con il tenente Fischer del distretto di Hyde.”

“Cosa? Devi lasciare in pace quelli di Hyde, lo sai che sono incazzati con te!” Lo sgridò Provenza.

“Bè e io sono incazzato con loro, quindi?”

“Quindi cosa hai scoperto?”

Andy raccontò quanto successo con Fischer e cosa gli aveva detto, disse a Provenza le sue sensazioni e cosa ne aveva dedotto. Si alzò e aprì un cassetto della credenza, da sotto delle tovaglie prese un quaderno rovinato dal tempo. “Senti Provenza, vorrei che questo lo tenessi tu.” Disse Andy “In questo quaderno ho copiato i miei appunti e quanto avevo scoperto 12 anni fa sul caso della morte di Jeff. Tienilo tu e se ci capisci qualcosa, magari mi puoi aiutare …”

“Sei un idiota Andy! Ti avevo già detto di lasciare perdere. Dai a me, così magari la smetti di indagare su un caso di 12 anni fa e sul quale sai benissimo che stai rischiando grosso.”

“Dovrei lasciar perdere?!”

“Dico che per ora le acque sono troppo agitate, rischi di farti male.” Silenzio.

“Può darsi. Però lo devo a Jeff.”

“Il blocco dei tuoi appunti lo hai consegnato vero?”

“Ho consegnato tutto 12 anni fa. Ho seguito le regole. Questo è il quaderno dove ho ricopiato i miei appunti e ho segnato alcune idee che mi erano venute in mente, perché qualcosa non quadrava allora e non quadra adesso.” Disse Flynn fissando negli occhi Provenza.

“Tengo i tuoi appunti Andy, però niente stupidate, ne hai già fatte abbastanza.”

“Pensavo fossi dalla mia parte!”

“Voglio solo che tu rimanga vivo e tutto intero, questa è gente pericolosa. Con, e senza divisa, ricordalo.” Silenzio.

“Grazie Provenza. Sei un amico.”

“Ok.” Silenzio “Hai messo un po’ di ghiaccio su quei colpi? Domani sarai tutto un livido.” Disse Provenza e prese dal freezer del ghiaccio e lo diede a Andy.

“Grazie.” Andy mise il ghiacciolo sui colpi che aveva preso e fece una smorfia di dolore, adesso cominciava a sentire il dolore.

“Hai mangiato?”

“Sto bene, Provenza.”

“Ok, non insisto. Cosa farai adesso?”

“Mi faccio una doccia, mi cambio i vestiti e prendo un incontro AA.”

“Va bene. Allora ci vediamo domani in Centrale. Ciao e stai fuori dai guai.” Disse Provenza andando verso la porta.

“Ci vediamo domani Provenza!” Disse Andy salutando l’amico e guardandolo andare via. Aveva rischiato grosso, l’amicizia di Provenza era importante. Adesso doveva andare ad un incontro AA, doveva avere la mente impegnata, altrimenti si sarebbe perso lungo la strada.

Continua …


	20. Capitolo 20

**Cap.20**

Il capo Johnson entrò in Centrale a passo spedito e andò davanti alla scrivania del tenente Flynn, che stava bevendo un caffè insieme a Provenza. Non disse nulla, con un cenno della testa invitò entrambi nel suo ufficio, senza ammettere risposta e tutti e tre sparirono dietro la porta. La squadra era interdetta, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Si guardavano l’un l’altro, scuotendo la testa.

“Tenente Flynn mi vuole dire perché il capo Morrison del distretto di Hyde, vuole sapere perché un suo tenente è venuto alle mani con lei? Per la cronaca, vorrei saperlo anch’io!”

“Dovevamo chiarirci le idee e comunque non eravamo in servizio.” Rispose semplicemente Flynn.

“Questo non vuol dire nulla, tenente. Perché siete venuti alle mani?” Chiese ancora il capo Johnson.

“Divergenza di opinioni.”

“Vorrei una spiegazione migliore.”

“Non ho altro da dire.” Disse Flynn fissando il capo Johnson.

“Vista la sua reticenza tenente, anche se era fuori servizio, il capo Morrison ha fatto una lamentela nei suoi confronti, che farà partire un richiamo formale, quindi la invito a recarsi al FID, se non ha altre motivazioni da darmi.” Disse il capo Johnson alzandosi dalla sedia, si stava innervosendo, perché la situazione le stava sfuggendo dalle mani.

“Capo aspetti …” Disse Provenza, cercando di sistemare le cose.

“Lascia stare Provenza, va bene così. Capo Johnson.” Disse Flynn e uscì dall’ufficio del capo Johnson e tranquillamente si avviò al FID.

Provenza era rimasto con il capo Johnson, che continuava a chiedere cosa stesse succedendo a Flynn. Restituì i files relativi a quanto avvenuto 12 anni fa, non c’era scritto nulla di particolare, i verbali erano spariti o qualcuno non voleva che venissero fuori. La perdita dei documenti dovuta al trasloco dell’archivio non convinceva il capo Johnson, qualcuno non voleva che quei verbali diventassero di dominio della polizia e questa la mandava in bestia. Il suo caso era ad un punto morto, non c’erano altri indizi o altre novità, sembrava che nessuno volesse collaborare per scoprire la verità. Provenza le disse che a volte la verità è a portata di mano, mentre altre volte, bisogna chiedere ad altri di mostrare la verità.

/

Il capitano Raydor si trovò davanti alla porta il tenente Flynn, che stava chiedendo il permesso per entrare. Dopo mesi che si erano lasciati, ora erano da soli, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Aveva pensato a Andy, doveva ammetterlo, ma sperava che lasciarlo e non vederlo per un po', avrebbe fatto dimenticare il tempo passato insieme. Invece Sharon aveva pensato a Andy ogni giorno e ogni giorno sperava di non vederlo da sola, in Centrale o al FID. Andy era stato impeccabile in quei mesi, aveva lavorato sodo, non aveva dato problemi e si era buttato a capofitto nel lavoro, tanto che il capo Johnson lo aveva ringraziato davanti a tutta la squadra per l'ottimo lavoro svolto in un’indagine complicata.

Era presente in quel momento e fu molto contenta per lui, aveva svolto un lavoro impeccabile.

Sharon aveva intravisto il tenente Flynn parecchie mattine in Centrale, lo aveva visto su tante scene del crimine ed era stato sempre professionale. Sapeva che l'aspettava al parcheggio e controllava che arrivasse a casa, sapeva che spesso i suoi occhi la fissavano mentre erano al lavoro, insieme a tutta la squadra.

Adesso Andy Flynn era al FID, solo, davanti a lei, nel suo ufficio. Il capitano Raydor era imbarazzata, il tenente Flynn invece era tranquillo, era la sicurezza strafottente di chi sa, di aver ragione. Scosse la testa e sorrise malinconico, la guardò fissa negli occhi e le trafisse il cuore. Adesso era spaventata, non voleva vederlo, non voleva parlare, discutere, eppure il lavoro lo richiedeva.

Il capitano Raydor sapeva che il tenente Flynn era nell'ufficio del FID per aver fatto a pugni con un tenente del distretto di Hyde. Il capo Johnson aveva chiesto di occuparsi della questione, perché il capo Morrison aveva fatto una lamentela formale e c’era parecchia pressione perché l’incidente tra i due tenenti, non passasse inosservato. Diede un colpo di tosse e disse: "Vuole dire qualcosa a sua discolpa tenente Flynn? Dunque, da quello che leggo, ha preso a pugni un collega del distretto di Hyde."

"Ero fuori servizio, come il tenente Fischer. Abbiamo discusso, fine della storia." Disse Flynn con fare indifferente.

“Qualcuno non ha gradito il tuo intervento, Andy.” Disse il nome in modo dolce, il tono professionale era sparito. Andy alzò lo sguardo e la fissò negli occhi. Non era più Darth Raydor del FID, era la sua Sharon. Sorrise e si sedette sulla sedia, sospirò “Come stai Andy?” Chiese con dolcezza.

“Avrei voluto parlarti da solo in altre circostanze e non perché sei obbligata a farlo. Ti ho dato spazio e tempo, tutto quello che mi avevi chiesto, però non mi hai chiamato e non hai più parlato con me.” Silenzio. Sharon abbassò lo sguardo. “Comunque sto bene, non ti preoccupare, continua con la tua vita e il lavoro. Se devi sospendermi, fallo pure, però, essendo fuori servizio, non c’è alcun regolamento che vieta di fare a pugni.” Disse Andy con semplicità.

“Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose tra noi.” Disse sospirando Sharon.

“Spiace più a me.”

Sharon era imbarazzata, sapeva che aveva torto, non si era comportata correttamente con Andy, non era stata totalmente sincera. “Senti Andy perché non ci vediamo una sera e parliamo con calma.”

“Di cosa vuoi parlare?” Chiese in tono risentito, l’argomento lo stava irritando.

Sharon rimase in silenzio, si stava addentrando in un terreno difficoltoso. Lo guardò e sospirò “Senti Andy, vorrei chiarire alcune cose, credo di doverti delle spiegazioni.”

“Non sei obbligata a farlo, non lo eri prima e non lo sei neanche adesso. Ero felice con te e credevo che lo fossi anche tu, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo.”

“Senti io …”

“Sharon non mi devi nulla. I nostri patti erano chiari, non avevamo obblighi, non avevamo legami o impegni di alcun tipo. Abbiamo detto: vediamo come va, purtroppo non è andata bene.”

“Sono preoccupata per te.”

“Perché sei preoccupata?

“Andy devi stare attento.”

“Attento a cosa, a chi?”

“Qualcuno dai piani altri sta facendo pressione per questa cosa, che normalmente passerebbe inosservata. Sei in una situazione delicata, non tirare troppo la corda. Hai discusso con Taylor, il capo Johnson continua a fare domande e il capo Morrison vuole risposte.”

“Tutti vogliono qualcosa da me. Tu cosa vuoi?” Disse alzando il viso e fissandola negli occhi.

“Voglio che non ti faccia male, voglio che …”

“A parte un richiamo formale, nessuno può dirmi nulla, neppure il FID.” Flynn si alzò dalla sedia e si avviò verso la porta, si voltò per guardarla “Non possono farmi più nulla. Voglio scoprire la verità.”

“Sii prudente, ti prego.” Disse Sharon un filo di voce, sapeva che si stava cacciando in un mare di guai, ma Flynn era già uscito, lasciando la porta dell’ufficio aperta. Rimase a fissare la porta aperta, doveva sapere cosa era successo 12 anni fa.

/

“Ho cercato di rabbonire il capo Johnson, però potevi almeno aspettarmi. Te ne sei andato via come un ladro.” Disse Provenza un po’ irritato.

“Hanno cominciato a farmi delle domande … Mike … Julio … non avevo voglia di parlare.” Disse Andy abbassando lo sguardo. Silenzio. “Mi dispiace di averti deluso.” Silenzio

“Non mi hai deluso, hai buttato nel cesso 12 anni di sobrietà, quindi vedi tu.”

“Lo so che ho fatto una cazzata.”

“Guarda che al lavoro ti voglio sobrio o ti prendo a calci in culo, sono stato chiaro?! Quanto hai bevuto?”

“Un bicchiere, la sera che hanno trovato il tenente Sully. Un altro bicchiere, dopo che sono stato dal FID.”

“La bottiglia dove è?”

“Lì sopra, dentro l’armadietto laterale.” Indicò Andy.

Provenza lo aprì, prese la bottiglia, la guardò, mancavano un paio di bicchieri.” Questa la prendo io. Rimettiti in pista Flynn prima di venire in Centrale.”

“Tanto sono stato sospeso …”

“La Raydor ti ha sospeso?!”

“Lo ha fatto il capo Johnson, il capitano Raydor ha solo ubbidito agli ordini.”

“Non sei arrabbiato con Darth Raydor...uhm...” Silenzio. “Hai mangiato?”

“Sono a posto, grazie.”

“Adesso cosa vuoi fare?”

“Vado a farmi una doccia e dopo vado ad un incontro AA.”

“Ok, allora ci sentiamo più tardi.”

“Ok. Grazie Provenza.”

“Niente cazzate Andy, sono stato chiaro?!”

“Ok. Grazie Provenza.”

“Idiota!” Disse tra sé Provenza chiudendo la porta e uscendo.

Continua …


	21. Capitolo 21

**Cap.21**

“Tenente Flynn e tenente Provenza nel mio ufficio, subito!” Disse il capo Johnson.

Entrambi si guardarono in faccia, scossero la testa, sapevano di essere nei guai. Entrarono e si accomodarono davanti alla scrivania del capo Johnson.

“Allora signori volete spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese senza troppi giri di parole.

“Capo non sta succedendo nulla, stiamo lavorando al caso.” Rispose Provenza candidamente.

“State omettendo delle informazioni e in più state indagando per conto vostro, su qualcosa che io non so, quindi?” Chiese il capo Johnson indispettita.

“Capo perché pensa che stiamo indagando su altro, stiamo lavorando su questo caso.” Disse Provenza cercando di essere più convincente.

“Tenente Flynn, non ha nulla da dire?”

“Ho già detto quello che dovevo dire. Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare e sono finito al FID. Mi hanno sospeso dal lavoro operativo, però stranamente, ho l’obbligo di presenza in ufficio. Cosa dovrei dire? Bè, non sono contento del trattamento che mi è stato riservato. Ma il capo è lei …” Disse Flynn con strafottenza, alzando le spalle.

Il capo Johnson si alzò e puntò il dito su entrambi. “Ringrazi il cielo che non ho tempo di avviare un’indagine interna per scoprire cosa è successo quando non c’era la Crimini Maggiori, voglio sapere con chi e con che cosa ho a che fare e lo voglio sapere subito!”

“Capo perché non cerchiamo di ragionare con calma…” Disse Provenza conciliante.

“Non lo ha ancora capito?! E’ gente pericolosa, bisogna fare attenzione o si fa la fine del tenente Sully!” Gridò Flynn alzandosi dalla sedia.

“Piantala Flynn!” Gridò Provenza cercando di calmare Flynn. “Siediti!”

“Vada avanti tenente Flynn … ha tutta la mia attenzione.” Disse il capo Johnson con tono risoluto.

“Qualcuno sa come sono andate le cose 12 anni fa. Non deve fare queste domande a me, perché sto cercando le stesse risposte capo, ma come vede, sono qui a perdere tempo a discutere … di non so cosa!” Gridò Flynn, si stava infuriando.

“Si calmi tenente.” Disse il capo Johnson con pacatezza.

“No, non mi calmo! Tutti vogliono sapere, ma nessuno fa le domande giuste alle persone giuste! Maledizione!” Flynn aveva alzato la voce, tanto che il resto della squadra si era voltata verso l’ufficio del capo Johnson.

“Calma Flynn. Facciamo una pausa capo!” Disse Provenza e prese di peso Flynn e lo portò in sala ristoro senza che il capo Johnson potesse dire altro. Gli animi si erano scaldati, ma il capo Johnson non capiva il perché di tutta quella omertà. Pensò che forse il tenente Flynn avesse ragione, le domande andavano fatte alle persone giuste.

/

Intanto Provenza aveva portato Flynn in sala ristoro, con fatica.

“Cosa ti salta in mente di gridare così con il capo Johnson?!”

“Sono stato sospeso eppure devo venire in ufficio e sentirmi sotto accusa, perché?!”

“Perché sei un idiota!” Disse Provenza lasciando la presa che aveva su Flynn “Datti una calmata Flynn, oppure saranno guai!”

“Tanto sono nei guai fino al collo e lo sai anche tu!”

“Calmati, ok. Calmati.” Silenzio “Vedrò di parlare con il capo Johnson e cercherò di ammorbidirla. Tu evita di dire e di fare stupidaggini. Stai rischiando parecchio, guarda che potrebbe anche licenziarti! Lo vuoi capire?!”

“Magari sarò già morto …”

“Non dire idiozie!” Disse Provenza esasperato “Cerca di rimanere vivo e fuori dai guai.” Silenzio. “Hai bevuto?” Silenzio “Andy?!”

“No.”

“Non è una balla vero?!”

“No, per ora non ho bevuto.”

“Ok. Adesso fatti un decaffeinato e calmati. Torno a parlare con il capo.” Disse Provenza e uscì.

/

Provenza aprì la porta con la sua chiave e sentì subito l’odore di whisky nell’aria. Questo lo preoccupò, Flynn non rispondeva alle chiamate e a fine turno era sparito dicendo che andava a casa. Entrò e trovò pezzi di vetro per terra, bottiglie rotte, whiskey sparso in giro.

“Andy …” Chiamò l’amico con voce preoccupata, quello che vedeva sotto i suoi occhi non era confortante, era preoccupato e ne aveva tutti i motivi. Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, Provenza cominciò a guardare in giro, dietro il divano scorse l’amico a terra. Puzzava di whiskey, era svenuto, ubriaco.

“Andy, Andy!” Disse Provenza ad alta voce, scuotendolo. Dopo qualche scossone, Flynn si svegliò, era confuso, farfugliava parole a casaccio: era ubriaco.

“Vattene Provenza … vattene!” Si lamentò Flynn.

“Non ti lascio in queste condizioni … forza, alzati!” Provenza aiutò Andy ad alzarsi e lo fece sedere sul divano. “Ti sei fatto male?!” Chiese Provenza preoccupato, Flynn era in condizioni pietose.

“Sto bene ...” Mormorò Flynn con voce impastata.

“No, non stai bene. Sei ubriaco!” Chiese Provenza un po’ arrabbiato. Flynn non rispose. “Allora? Non dici nulla? Idiota!” Silenzio.

“Lasciami …”

“Non ci penso nemmeno. Cosa ti è successo Andy? Avanti Dimmelo! Non è solo per la morte di Sully, vero? La verità è che ti ha lasciato e hai retto per un po’ il colpo. Ho notato che eri cambiato, eri cupo, solitario. La morte di Sully ti ha riportato indietro nel tempo, ma non cambierà quello che è successo.” Silenzio. “Bene, se non hai voglia di parlare, allora lo faccio io. So che ti ha lasciato e che ti ha spezzato il cuore, ma devi reagire, devi andare avanti. Chiamo Paul e lo faccio venire qui, così parlate un poco.”

“Lascia … Paul …” Farfugliò Flynn cercando di alzarsi, barcollò e tentò di prendere il cellulare di Provenza, mentre stava chiamando Paul.

“Paul. Ciao sono Provenza. Abbiamo un problema, puoi venire a casa di Andy? Sì, allora a dopo. Grazie.” Provenza chiuse la comunicazione e si accorse che Andy stava barcollando verso di lui, come uno zombie.

“Lascia stare …” Farfugliò Andy.

“Non ti reggi in piedi … idiota!” Provenza prese di peso Andy e lo portò sotto la doccia, cominciò a gridare e ad agitarsi, ma oramai era bagnato fradicio. Le sue grida diventarono un lamento, Provenza attese che Andy si calmasse, gli disse di farsi una doccia e che gli avrebbe portato un cambio pulito. Andy entrò in doccia, mentre Provenza era andato in camera.

Aprì vari cassetti e in uno trovò alcuni indumenti di Sharon. Provenza rimase stupito, l’intimo era sexy e di gran classe. Guardò nell’armadio e trovò un completo da donna, molto elegante. Una camicetta sofisticata, raffinata. Prese il cambio per Andy e portò tutto in bagno, cominciò a ripulire, fece arieggiare la stanza e preparò del caffè per entrambi. Dopo una quindicina di minuti, Andy si presentò da Provenza, aveva i capelli leggermente bagnati.

“Prendi del caffè, ti farà stare meglio.” Disse Provenza indicando la tazza fumante sul tavolo.

“Grazie.”

“Ora va meglio?” Chiese Provenza, Andy stava sorseggiando il caffè. Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e fissò la tazza.

“Sei ancora innamorato di lei, vero?” Chiese Provenza con fare indifferente.

“No.”

“Questa tazza è di una donna, con S come iniziale. Uhm … e dell’intimo sexy che ho trovato nel tuo armadio, insieme ad un completo da donna, cosa mi dici?”

Andy sbiancò, sgranò gli occhi e deglutì. Silenzio.

“Senti Andy, mi dispiace che ti abbia spezzato il cuore, ma devi rimetterti in pista, devi reagire. Capisco che la storia di Jeff e di Sully sia stato un bel colpo per te e capisco che se ti ha lasciato, sei a pezzi, però non devi mollare. Non buttare tutta la fatica, il cammino che hai fatto fino adesso. Non buttare via il lavoro e non buttare via la tua vita.”

Continua …


	22. Capitolo 22

**Cap.22**

“Ciao Tesoro, ma sei uno splendore!” Disse Gavin alzandosi e baciando Sharon.

“Grazie Gavin, sei sempre carino.” Disse Sharon sedendosi al tavolo insieme a Gavin.

“Cos’è quella faccia? Ieri sera ti ho visto andare via con quello stallone del procuratore Donovan … e brava la mia ragazza! Allora come è andata la serata, raccontami, voglio sapere tutto!” Chiese Gavin sorridendo e sgranando gli occhi.

“Lascia perdere, lascia perdere ...” Disse scrollando la testa.

“Ma come?” Chiese con sorpresa.

“E’ stato tremendo, non sai che cosa ho combinato …” Disse Sharon coprendosi il volto con la mano.

“Cosa hai fatto Sharon Raydor?!” Chiese malizioso Gavin. Silenzio. Sharon diede un colpo di tosse e si ricompose. “Dopo aver cenato in un posto romantico, il procuratore Donovan, Lucas, mi ha accompagnato a casa, gli ho detto di salire per bere qualcosa insieme e speravo che la serata …”

“Quindi?”

“Quindi niente, abbiamo bevuto qualcosa, parlato un po’ e poi l’atmosfera si è scaldata, ha iniziato a baciarmi e io ho fatto lo stesso.”

“Bacia bene?” Chiese incuriosito.

“Sì Gavin, bacia bene, molto bene. Quindi gli ho detto che saremo stati più comodi in camera. Lucas mi ha sbottonato la camicetta, io gli ho tolto la camicia, eravamo in camera, ci siamo sdraiati sul letto, le cose si sono fatte bollenti e stavamo per …”

“Per …?”

“E l’ho chiamato Andy.” Disse Sharon portandosi una mano davanti al viso. Silenzio. Silenzio. Gavin era senza parole, lo sguardo allibito e subito dopo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. “AHAHAHAHAHA!! Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo!”

“Taci! Tu, gli opposti e l’attrazione …!” Disse Sharon prese il bicchiere e mandò giù tutto il gin tonic che Gavin le aveva ordinato.

“Non ci posso credere! Ahahahahaah!” Gavin era divertito.

“Grazie! Ho proprio bisogno di un amico che rida di me e delle mie idiozie! Sono stata una stupida, mi sono lasciata andare un momento e ho combinato un disastro.” Disse Sharon scuotendo la testa.

“Come hai potuto, Sharon?!”

“Mi sono rilassata. E’ stato solo un momento, credimi, mi sono rilassata e ho detto … Oh Andy …”

“Il procuratore Donovan cosa ha detto?” Chiese incuriosito.

“E’ rimasto di ghiaccio, si è alzato e mi ha detto di chiarirmi le idee, ha preso i vestiti e se ne è andato. Fine della serata. Che figura di …” Disse Sharon sospirando.

“Allora vuol dire che avevo ragione!” Disse Gavin soddisfatto.

“Taci Gavin!”

“Forza Sharon, sii sincera con te stessa. Sei ancora innamorato del tenente Flynn, che tu lo voglia oppure no. E’ sempre nei tuoi pensieri!”

“Basta Gavin!”

“Oh, oh … guarda chi arriva … parli del diavolo … e arriva il bel tenente testa calda …”

“Accidenti! Mi ero dimenticata che ogni volta che la Crimini Maggiori conclude un caso, vengono al Bootleg a bere insieme. Dannazione! Oggi abbiamo chiuso il caso del duplice omicidio della North Avenue. Maledizione!” Disse Sharon continuando ad imprecare.

Intanto erano entrati tutti i ragazzi della Crimini Maggiori, ridendo tra loro e si erano accomodati su una tavolata e avevano cominciato ad ordinare da bere.

“Manca solo il capo Johnson …” Disse Gavin.

“Arriverà tra poco, ci tiene ad arrivare dopo, per fare l’entrata trionfale.” Disse Sharon sospirando e continuando a guardare Andy, che rideva con Julio e Mike.

“Manchi solo tu.” Disse Gavin guardando Sharon.

“Non amano la mia presenza al lavoro, figurati fuori dal lavoro.” Disse sospirando.

“Però stai lavorando con loro a molti casi. … Sono degli stronzi.” Disse Gavin secco.

“Infatti, sto lavorando con loro, ma non faccio parte della loro squadra. Sono la strega cattiva, l’hai dimenticato?” Disse Sharon sospirando.

“Avanti Sharon, non te la prendere.” Silenzio. “Anzi, secondo me, dovresti usare questa cosa della strega cattiva a tuo vantaggio.”

“Scusa Gavin, puoi ripetere?” Chiese perplessa.

“Senti Sharon, per loro sei la strega cattiva, bene! Allora comportati da strega cattiva, fa’ in modo che ti temano, fa’ che abbiano paura di te e quindi avrai il loro rispetto!”

“Uhm … può darsi.” Disse poco convinta.

“Certo, con Andy dovrai usare una tecnica diversa …”

“Cioè?”

“Lascio a te decidere, sei troppo in gamba tesoro, tira fuori gli attributi e come dici tu: Ecco Darth Raydor!”

“Sei un buffone!” Disse Sharon abbracciando Gavin “E sei il mio migliore amico! Ti voglio bene Gavin!”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io tesoro, anche se continui a consumarti gli occhi per il tuo bel tenente.” Silenzio. “Perché non cerchi di ricucire il vostro rapporto?”

“Gavin abbiamo litigato! Pesantemente! Lui è andato a piangere dal capo Johnson perché avevo portato via le prove dalla scena del crimine e ha messo di mezzo Pope. Poi non contento, con il suo compare Provenza ha fatto quel disegno sulla lavagna che hanno visto tutti … E’ stato uno stronzo!” Disse Sharon arrabbiata. “E non dico altro …”

“Questi sono solo motivi di lavoro.”

“Questi sono i motivi per cui abbiamo litigato e comunque il lavoro influisce su tutto il resto.”

“Solo perché siete da due parti opposte, non vuol dire che non possiate andare d’accordo.”

“Gavin la nostra storia ha funzionato per un po’ e non posso lamentarmi. Andy è stato fantastico in tutto, abbiamo passato del tempo insieme in modo indimenticabile, in ogni senso. Mi ha fatto sentire speciale, come nessun altro e mi ha amato …” Sospirò Sharon.

“Ricordami perché vi siete lasciati, perché non ho capito bene …”

“Smettila Gavin, lo sai benissimo perché ci siamo lasciati.”

“Sharon!” Disse Gavin fissandola negli occhi.

“Dimmi Gavin.”

“Sei sicura del motivo per cui hai lasciato Andy?”

“Lo sai …” Disse Sharon con voce triste “… Jack …”

“Perché stai continuando a guardarlo?” Chiese Gavin punzecchiando l’amica.

“Scusa, mi sono distratta.” Disse voltandosi di scatto.

“Ti sei rilassata?” Chiese Gavin sorridendo.

“Simpatico …” Disse Sharon facendo una smorfia a Gavin.

“Vedi tesoro, tu non vuoi ammettere che quell’uomo ti piace ancora.” Disse Gavin con tranquillità.

“No, non è vero.” Rispose Sharon risoluta.

“Sì che è vero! Devi solo ammetterlo con te stessa e lasciare che il tuo orgoglio si metta da parte.”

“Basta Gavin, ho voglia di bere.” Fece cenno al cameriere di portare ancora da bere. Andy si girò e la fissò negli occhi, sembrava la stesse spogliando con gli occhi e potesse guardarle dentro l’anima. Si sentì a nudo, con quegli occhi marroni e lo sguardo che la stavano squadrando. Rimase senza fiato, sospesa, non sapendo più cosa fare.

“Sharon!” Silenzio. “Sharon tesoro!” Silenzio. “Oh mio dio, Sharon ti sei imbambolata?” Disse Gavin scrollandola per un braccio. Lei si riprese, come se si fosse svegliata da un sogno.

“Scusa Gavin, ero …”

“Eri da un’altra parte … insieme al tuo bel tenente, vi ho visti, come vi guardavate.” Gavin si girò a guardarlo e lo salutò, quando Andy lo vide, fece un cenno con la testa e riprese a parlare con Provenza. “Affascinante come sempre, davvero affascinante.”

“Gavin ti prego.” Disse Sharon sospirando “Grazie.” Disse al cameriere che aveva portato altri due gin tonic. “Bevi e lasciami dimenticare.” Prese il gin tonic e lo bevve alla goccia. “Mi sa che ne ho bisogno un altro. Cameriere!”

“Tesoro, stasera sei carica!”

“Giornata difficile, avvocato Baker! Voglio solo dimenticare e essere dimenticata!” Il cameriere portò un altro gin tonic.

Gavin si rese conto che la sua amica Sharon aveva bisogno di parlare e di sfogarsi, così propose di andare a casa sua e di continuare la serata da lui. Andarono via, lasciando il tavolo, Gavin si girò per un momento e vide Sharon che fissava ancora Andy, uno sguardo fuggevole e poi seguì Gavin. Il cuore della sua amica era ancora intrappolato nel cuore del tenente Flynn. Quando furono a casa, Sharon continuò a parlare della storia con Andy, raccontò a Gavin di quanto si erano amati e di quanto erano stati bene insieme. Non era solo un fatto di attrazione sessuale, c’era anche un’intesa di carattere, di modi di vedere le cose, di vedere la vita, di concepire il modo di essere poliziotti. Il lavoro spesso li trovava divisi, dai lati opposti di uno stesso tavolo per ragionare come condurre le indagini, dal pensare come rendere giustizia, dal ragionare di poter fare la differenza con il proprio lavoro.

Il caso Baylor aveva obbligato Sharon a stare sempre più spesso a contatto con la Crimini Maggiori e questo aveva logorato il loro rapporto. Il capo Johnson e la squadra non apprezzavano la presenza del capitano Raydor e spesso ne criticavano l’operato. Andy cercava di smorzare i toni, ma spesso si trovava in mezzo e per nascondere la loro relazione, a volte cedeva a commenti poco consoni. Sapeva che era su un terreno difficile, ma sperava che il loro amore fosse qualcosa di più forte delle maldicenze e dell’invidia. Lo stress e la stanchezza spesso facevano uscire commenti, che era meglio non dire ad alta voce.

Continua …


	23. Capitolo 23

**Cap.23**

Quella mattina alla Crimini Maggiori c’era stato uno scontro verbale tra il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn, il capo Johnson era intervenuta per calmare gli animi e aveva detto al tenente Flynn di tornare a casa, di prendersi una pausa, perché era troppo nervoso. Il tenente Flynn era andato via sbattendo la porta dell’ufficio del capo Johnson, neanche Provenza era riuscito a raggiungerlo per farlo calmare, la pressione su Flynn stava aumentando ogni giorno. Il caso dell’omicidio del tenente Sully era ad un punto morto e non sembrava ci fossero altre piste da seguire.

Alla fine della giornata, Sharon era preoccupata, così era andata a casa di Andy per verificare di persona le sue condizioni. Aveva sentito Provenza provare a chiamare Andy, ma dalla sua insistenza, sembrava non avesse ricevuto risposta. Provò a chiamarlo, ma non rispondeva al cellulare e neanche ai suoi messaggi, adesso si stava preoccupando. Uscì prima dal lavoro e arrivò davanti casa di Andy, rimase davanti alla porta, incerta sul da farsi.

Si erano lasciati urlandosi l’uno l’altro e voleva scusarsi, cercare di chiarire con calma le sue ragioni. Non voleva invadere la privacy di Andy, però nello stesso tempo voleva essere sicura che stesse bene. In fondo era preoccupata, perché la verità era che era ancora innamorata, gli voleva bene e temeva che a causa della rottura della loro storia Andy facesse qualche stupidata, aveva una brutta sensazione.

Adesso era lì, indugiava se suonare il campanello oppure no. _Al diavolo!_ Si disse e suonò il campanello. Attese qualche momento e finalmente sentì aprire la porta. Gli apparve un Andy stralunato, sembrava assente, spettinato e con il volto tirato.

“Cosa sei venuta a fare?” Rimase davanti la porta di casa.

“Posso entrare, per favore?” Chiese Sharon.

“Se proprio devi …” Disse spostandosi e facendola entrare.

“Volevo vedere se stavi bene e da quanto vedo, non stai bene, Andy.” Entrò e vide che c’era un gran disordine, il tavolino era rotto in più parti, c’erano cocci di bottiglie sparsi per terra, piatti e bicchieri rotti, sembrava fosse passato un tifone.

“Cosa vuoi Sharon?” Chiese mentre lei si guardava intorno.

“Andy cosa è successo? Perché il tuo appartamento è ridotto in questo stato?” Chiese voltandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ti ripeto la domanda, cosa vuoi Sharon?” Chiese ancora con voce stanca.

“Andy come stai, cosa ti è successo?”

“Adesso ti preoccupi per me? Strano. Ti ho mandato messaggi per mesi, ti ho aspettato al parcheggio della Centrale, ho cercato di parlarti in ogni modo e mi hai sempre evitato.” Disse andando a sedersi sul divano e spostando la coperta buttata in malo modo.

“Perché hai ridotto l’appartamento in questo modo?”

“Non hai mai risposto. Non mi hai dato una spiegazione sul perché tu non abbia più voluto vedermi. Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato? Cosa ho detto?” Continuò Andy, come se Sharon non avesse parlato.

“Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato, Andy. Non è come pensi tu, non è colpa tua.” Disse Sharon, adesso era molto preoccupata, Andy era in condizioni pietose.

“Allora perché mi hai lasciato? Stavamo così bene insieme, almeno io stavo bene insieme a te. Mi sembra che tu abbia voluto, quello che volevo anch’io.” Disse guardandola negli occhi.

“Andy non è per quello, le cose sono complicate e non posso …”

“Cosa non puoi fare? Non vuoi darmi delle spiegazioni? Allora anch’io non ti devo delle spiegazioni!” Adesso si stava arrabbiando.

“Andy le cose sono cambiate da quando siamo rientrati al lavoro.”

“Perchè non puoi stare con me? Non ti ho chiesto una relazione fissa, non ti ho chiesto di mettere i cartelli che stavamo insieme, non ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, non ti ho chiesto nulla!” Silenzio. “Volevo solo stare con te e mi hai escluso ...” Mormorò con voce triste.

“Andy mi dispiace, io … non immaginavo che le cose potessero finire in questo modo. Non volevo che tu …”

“Cosa? Che riprendessi a bere? Sei arrivata tardi capitano. Ho buttato nel cesso anni di sobrietà, ma non sentirti in colpa, sono solo lo stronzo che non ha capito, che per te, la nostra relazione, non valeva nulla!”

“No Andy, non è così, ti prego non parlare in questo modo, non è così!” Disse Sharon cercando di convincerlo, era sinceramente dispiaciuta per come erano andate le cose tra di loro.

“Perché non lo ammetti! Ti sei divertita, abbiamo fatto buon sesso e quando ti sei stufata mi hai buttato via come un giocattolo rotto!” La voce si stava spezzando tra le lacrime.

“No aspetta, non è così …”

“Allora spiegami com’è?!”

“E’ complicato.” Disse Sharon scuotendo la testa.

“Mi hai spezzato il cuore, ho lasciato che facessi di me quello che hai voluto e adesso? Adesso cosa vuoi che faccia?! Cosa vuoi Sharon?!” Gridò Andy esasperato.

“Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiato con me. Hai tutte le ragioni e non volevo che finisse così, ma ero arrivata ad un punto che non potevo più stare con te, non potevo ...”

“Non potevi e non volevi?!” Andy adesso si stava arrabbiando. Silenzio. “Non voglio capire più nulla della storia tra me e te. Vorrei solo sapere perché ti sei presa la mia camicia lilla? Manca dal mio armadio e sono sicuro che l’hai presa tu, vero Sharon?” Alzò lo sguardo e la fissò. Silenzio.

“Sì è vero, ho preso la tua camicia lilla. Quella mattina Provenza ti aveva chiamato per andare sulla scena del crimine ed eravamo da te, avevamo passato la notte insieme. Eri uscito e ti eri cambiato. Mi avevi detto di rimanere a letto. Quando mi sono alzata, ho visto la camicia lilla appesa, era come quella che avevi il giorno che è scoppiata la bomba e così l’ho presa.”

Silenzio.

Andy la fissò: “Allora ti ricordavi come ero vestito quel giorno …” Disse con un sorriso triste.

“Come potevo dimenticarlo, eri maledettamente sexy! Ho odiato il capo Johnson per averti ordinato di venire con me quella mattina, eri così affascinate e arrogante, come sempre. Avevi il completo e la camicia lilla con le bretelle e la cravatta abbinate, stavi benissimo.” Disse Sharon mordendosi il labbro.

“Avevo ricomprato la camicia e il completo, pensavo che non lo ricordassi, invece mi guardavi, oh … eccome se mi guardavi, capitano, l’ho sempre saputo. Perché quando te l’ho chiesto non mi hai risposto?”

“Andy, sei un’arrogante stronzo, non volevo darti ragione, perché … sono troppo orgogliosa per ammettere che … che sono ancora innamorata di te.”

Silenzio.

“Ah.” Silenzio. “Ok, adesso è meglio se te ne vai Sharon.” Disse avvicinandosi alla porta, con lo sguardo basso.

“Andy aspetta, guardami. Sono qui, voglio aiutarti.”

“No, non posso guardarti, non posso. Mi hai spezzato il cuore, mi hai portato in paradiso e reso l’uomo più felice del mondo e poi mi hai spedito negli inferi più oscuri, distruggendo quello che ero. Mi hai fatto male, mi hai spezzato il cuore. Sono a pezzi e sto cercando di rimetterli insieme e trovare un modo per andare avanti. Vattene Sharon, non voglio che mi vedi in queste condizioni, come un povero ubriaco, che non accetta di essere scaricato da una donna.”

“Andy ti prego, aspetta. Dammi la possibilità di poterti spiegare …”

Andy si alzò e senza guardarla disse “Vattene Sharon. Devo rimettermi in piedi, non posso tornare al lavoro in queste condizioni. Ho litigato con Provenza, devo rimettere in ordine questo posto e anche la mia vita, ma se tu sei qui, non riuscirò a fare nulla.” Il tono della sua voce era severo e cupo. Silenzio. “Per favore, vai via.” Si voltò dandole le spalle, non voleva crollare davanti a lei. Silenzio.

“Va bene, Andy vado via. Però sappi che dovremo riparlare di tutto questo, prima o poi.” Disse Sharon e uscì, per ora sapeva che non poteva fare nulla.

Quando Andy sentì la porta chiudersi, si voltò e vide la porta chiusa, era andata via. Mise una mano sul volto e scoppiò a piangere.

Sharon corse a casa, lungo il tragitto aveva ripensato a quello che le aveva detto Andy. Il cuore le batteva a mille, le parole di Andy le tornavano alla mente: aveva maledettamente ragione! Aveva cancellato la loro relazione e non era stata onesta … sentiva il senso di colpa che si faceva avanti e le chiedeva il conto per il suo comportamento. Doveva riparare il disastro che aveva combinato, calde lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi, un groppone arrivò in gola, scosse la testa, come poteva rimediare se Andy non voleva parlare con lei? Si disse che doveva trovare il modo, doveva sistemare le cose, doveva riparare i cocci, … qualcosa doveva fare.

Vedere Andy in quelle condizioni e sapere che era il motivo di quella discesa nell’autodistruzione, le faceva male, sentì un tonfo al cuore e realizzò che si era comportata da vera stronza, lo aveva lasciato senza spiegazioni e non lo aveva più voluto vedere. Andy aveva ripreso a bere ed era tutta colpa sua! Sì, aveva combinato un bel casino!

Continua …


	24. Capitolo 24

**Cap.24**

“Perché non vuoi ritirare l’encomio che il capo vuole darti?” Chiese Provenza mentre sorseggiava la birra.

“Non mi interessa. Faccio bene il mio lavoro e basta. Non voglio altro.” Rispose Andy sorseggiando la soda.

“Sai che la tua carriera ne gioverebbe. Faresti contenta il capo Johnson, avete solo discusso ultimamente, dovresti accettare di apparire in televisione, credimi, sarebbe meglio.”

“Non voglio fare il pupazzo in mano a Pope e alla Johnson, mi hanno trattato come un criminale, quando invece avrei dovuto avere il loro sostegno.” Disse Andy tristemente.

“Hai ragione per il capo Pope, ma il capo Johnson? Non c’entra. Nessuno le ha dato le corrette informazioni per il caso di Sully, meriterebbe una chance.” Disse Provenza fissando l’amico.

“Senti, ci penso su, ok?” Disse Andy alzandosi dal divano e andando a buttare la lattina di soda.

“Questo già mi consola.” Silenzio. “Senti Flynn perché non andiamo a fare un giro e guardiamo un po’ di sport?”

“Non mi va Provenza, sono di pessima compagnia.”

“Avanti Flynn non puoi piangerti addosso per sempre!”

“Sto bene così.”

“Ricordati che il mare è pieno di pesci.”

“Sì, Provenza. Me lo hai già detto.” Andy si era riseduto sul divano e aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Sei cambiato, cosa ti è successo? Dove è finito il Flynn spensierato, vivace, allegro, sempre circondato da belle ragazze? Eri sempre pronto a uscire e a conoscere gente nuova. Adesso lavori, vai ai tuoi incontri e lavori. Non sei stufo?” Chiese Provenza.

“Forse sono cresciuto Provenza?! Forse voglio qualcosa altro?!” Chiese Flynn scuotendo la testa. Silenzio.

“Esatto Andy, tu vuoi qualcosa che non hai …”

“Può essere …” Flynn capì che si era esposto, Provenza forse aveva capito qualcosa. “Magari sto diventando grande.” Disse con un sorriso amaro.

“Sei un idiota Flynn! Sai benissimo cosa ti manca!” Disse Provenza fissandolo negli occhi.

“Magari non lo voglio sapere …”

“Allora te lo dico io: ti manca l’amore di una donna, perché questo potrà renderti felice.” Silenzio.

“Come vedi … “Disse Flynn alzando lo sguardo rassegnato “Non ho l’amore di una donna.”

“Il problema è che tu, vuoi l’amore di quella donna, vero?” Disse Provenza puntandogli il dito contro. Flynn sgranò gli occhi, non poteva aver capito di lui e Sharon, non poteva, era stato molto attento. Rimase in silenzio, sperando che Provenza lasciasse perdere il discorso, un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

“Senti, se chiami Sheila, vedrai che tornerà da te. In fondo quanto vi siete frequentati? Qualche mese? Dai, la chiami e vedrai che si risolve tutto.” Disse Provenza conciliante.

Andy lo guardò perplesso, non sapeva cosa dire. Provenza continuò: “Ho capito che eri con Sheila, perché ho visto le iniziali sulle tazze: A sta per Andy e S sta per Sheila. Te le ha regalate lei, vero?” Chiese Provenza soddisfatto, aveva colpito nel segno!

“Ci tiene a queste cose.” Disse Flynn facendo spallucce e cercando di essere convincente.

“Flynn ascolta, vedrai che tornerà da te, ne sono sicuro. Però devi toglierti … ecco, questo velo di tristezza che hai addosso … questa aurea … come si dice … questo manto di disperazione. Alle ragazze piace la gioia, il divertimento, la felicità! Hai capito?”

“Scusa Provenza ma non ti seguo …” Disse Flynn scuotendo la testa. “Adesso sono stanco, perché non ci vediamo in un altro momento.” Flynn sperò di chiudere il discorso, si sentiva a disagio.

“Cosa intendi fare, non vorrai bere?” Chiese Provenza preoccupato.

“No, non berrò! Volevo solo stare un po’ tranquillo. Guarderò un po’ di TV.”

“Ok, allora torno a casa. Ci vediamo domani in Centrale e non fare stupidaggini, sono stato chiaro?!”

“Sì Provenza.”

“Bene, ciao Flynn, a domani.”

“Ciao Provenza.”

Appena Provenza uscì, Andy andò a vestirsi e a prepararsi, aveva un appuntamento al quale non voleva mancare. La moglie dell’agente Patrick Waters aveva accettato di incontrarlo per parlare del “suicidio” del marito. Si incontrarono in un diners fuori mano. La donna lo stava aspettando seduta ad un tavolino. Flynn parlò con la moglie dell’agente Patrick Waters, sapeva che il marito non si era suicidato e voleva dimostrarlo. La moglie raccontò quel poco che il marito le aveva raccontato, della corruzione che c’era al distretto di Hyde e che coinvolgeva i piani alti. Sapeva che stava rischiando a parlare con un poliziotto, però non aveva altra scelta, perché ad Hyde nessuno era disposto ad ascoltarla. Flynn ascoltò con attenzione il racconto della donna e le chiese se il marito le avesse fatto dei nomi o dei luoghi che le sembravano strani, fuori dai loro giri normali.

Raccontò che il marito era cambiato, era diventato cupo, parlava poco e le diceva che meno sapeva e più era al sicuro. Si era lamentato del nuovo partner, perché sembrava che gli avessero messo un cane da guardia. La donna si interruppe varie volte, colta dall’emozione e dal raccontare eventi che coinvolgevano il marito. Disse che il marito era cambiato, ma non sapeva spiegare il perché, però continuava a dirle che avrebbe sistemato le cose. Andy la consolò, le disse che non poteva garantire di trovare il colpevole della morte del marito, ma che avrebbe provato a scoprire la verità, perché era quello che stava cercando.

/

Il tenente Provenza rientrò a casa e stava già assaporando una serata divano, pizza e parole crociate. Sperava di aver finito di impazzire per le stranezze di Flynn e soprattutto sperava di aver arginato la sua voglia di bere.

Si era vestito comodo, pronto per le parole crociate, avrebbe cenato più tardi e in seguito avrebbe visto la TV fino a tarda notte. Stava già pregustando il programma serale, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Non stava aspettando nessuno, chi poteva essere a quell’ora? Si affacciò alla porta e vide l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe pensato di vedere: il capitano Sharon Raydor.

Con sorpresa Provenza disse: “Capitano Raydor, sono fuori servizio e soprattutto cosa ci fa a casa mia?”

“Posso entrare? Riguarda Andy.” Disse fissandolo negli occhi, lo sguardo era risoluto.

“Prego.” Disse Provenza, sapendo che la serata era stata appena rovinata. Sharon entrò e aspettò che le facesse strada. “Si accomodi, capitano …”

“Mi chiami Sharon, sono fuori servizio anch’io.” Provenza le fece segno di accomodarsi al tavolo, Sharon prese una sedia e si sedette, appoggiando la borsa sul tavolo.

“Mi scusi se ho interrotto la sua serata, tenente Provenza, però avevo bisogno urgentemente di parlarle, riguardo ad Andy.”

“Cosa posso fare per lei, capitano Raydor?” Chiese Provenza sorridendo forzatamente.

“Ecco, quando io e il tenente Flynn abbiamo avuto quel soggiorno forzato, abbiamo parlato di parecchie cose, tra le quali mi ha raccontato … la storia di Jeff.”

“Ah. Le ha raccontato di Jeff.” Adesso Provenza era più interessato alle parole della donna.

“Sì. Mi ha raccontato anche come vi siete conosciuti e che lei era il suo unico amico.”

Provenza rimase in silenzio, il passato aveva un sapore amaro. Sharon continuò: “Come ben sa, quando siamo usciti dal nostro soggiorno forzato, abbiamo ripreso le nostre vite, come prima. Poi è successo l’omicidio del tenente Sully, che è molto simile a quello di Jeff e quindi mi chiedevo … visto che è l’unico che a quel tempo … era amico di Andy … se per caso non le avesse parlato … di un quaderno dove all’epoca aveva scritto quanto era accaduto.” Sharon aveva detto l’ultima frase tutta d’un fiato, era nervosa e sperava che il tenente Provenza potesse aiutarla.

“Se anche fosse, cosa posso fare, capitano Raydor?”

“Voglio aiutare Andy e ho bisogno del suo aiuto per capire come sono andate le cose. Ecco …” Tirò fuori dalla borsa una cartella con dei documenti. “Questo è quello che ho scoperto al FID e qualcosa, mi creda, non quadra.”

Provenza si avvicinò e aprì la cartelletta, sfogliò i documenti e rimase allibito. “Capitano Raydor …. ehm… ha portato questi documenti del FID fuori dalla Centrale? Mi sta mostrando dei documenti riservati relativi ad un caso di 12 anni fa e sta chiedendo cosa ne penso? Lo sa che sta infrangendo le regole per Andy? Perché?” Chiese Provenza incuriosito, qualcosa non quadrava.

“Perché voglio aiutarlo.” Silenzio. “Senta, lo so che non le sono simpatica, però, per il bene di Andy mi potrebbe aiutare?” Disse Sharon fissandolo negli occhi.

“Sa che se ci scoprono potremmo perdere il distintivo?”

“Lasci perdere il distintivo tenente, qui c’è in gioco molto di più!”

“Mi sembra sicura delle informazioni in suo possesso.”

“Legga con calma tutto quanto, non ho preso impegni per la serata.” Provenza prese i fogli nella cartelletta e continuò a leggere e ogni tanto guardava furtivamente la donna che lo stava guardando. Si fermò e disse: “Ok, allora credo di doverle mostrare una cosa.” Si alzò e andò nell’altra camera, dopo qualche secondo tornò con in mano il quaderno degli appunti di Andy. Lo diede a Sharon:” Lo può leggere qui e non dirò mai di averle dato questo quaderno. Buona lettura, capitano. Posso offrirle una birra?”

“Credo che sia un’ottima idea, tenente.” Provenza sorrise, prese due birre, le aprì e ne diede una a Sharon, si sedette al tavolo e riprese a leggere da dove si era interrotto.

Sharon prese il quaderno di Andy e cominciò a leggere tutto quanto, ogni tanto si fermava e tornava indietro. Rimasero in silenzio. Dopo una buona mezz’ora Provenza disse: “Non avrei mai immaginato di trascorrere una serata in sua compagnia capitano e di fare un tuffo nel passato.” Disse Provenza senza alzare la testa.

“Questo passato si è ripresentato con l’omicidio del tenente Sully.”

“Se il capo Johnson sapesse cosa sta succedendo …” Disse Provenza, alzando lo sguardo e fissandola negli occhi.

“Confido nella sua discrezione e nell’affetto che nutre per il tenente Flynn.”

“Comunque non ha risposto alla mia domanda, cosa posso fare, capitano Raydor?”

“Bè, facendomi leggere gli appunti di Andy, credo di essermi fatta un quadro generale più completo e credo che i sospetti di Andy siano fondati, questa è una chiara rete di corruzione che è andata avanti per 12 anni e che ora bisogna fermare definitivamente.”

“Cosa pensa di fare, capitano?” Chiese Provenza.

“Seguire le regole, naturalmente. Ora sarebbe meglio se andassi, le ho rubato fin troppo del suo prezioso tempo.” Il capitano Raydor si alzò, prese i fogli e rimise tutto nella cartelletta e si avviò verso l’uscita. Si voltò e disse: “Grazie tenente Provenza, spero che tutto questo possa aiutare Andy.”

“Sì, lo spero anch’io. Buona serata capitano.”

“Arrivederci.” Sharon uscì e Provenza rimase sulla porta a guardarla andare via e chiedendosi perché il capitano Raydor era stato da lui quella sera. Rientrò, perplesso, si fermò un momento e sgranò gli occhi, un momento di panico, aveva realizzato: _“Oh mio dio … S non sta per Sheila … sta per … Sharon!”_

Continua …


End file.
